Blood OR Chocolate
by melissaturkey
Summary: Blood and Chocolate sequel that follows the story where it left off and contains Gabriel/Vivian fluff as well as the problems they face as leaders when they move to Vermont, with another pack that runs the town and its schemeing leaders. R&R!
1. Reassured

_Blood __**OR **__Chocolate _

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction story, so I hope you like it…Basically it's a sequel to Blood and Chocolate and it contains Gabriel and Vivian fluff as well as some problems they face as the leaders of a pack that desperately needs to come together, and find a place in their new home. **

**Note: I tried to keep the characters as close as possible to the way the brilliant Annette Curtis Klause created them, but I had to make a few allowances for the story. I am writing this in Vivian's 1st Person rather than, her second person like in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Klause unfortunately and I do not own any of the main characters. (though I do claim ownership to the ones I made up for this story) R&R !! Okay here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 1: Reassured **

I awoke in a bed of leaves, once more in my human form. Gabriel was on his side beside me with his strong arm wrapped leisurely around my waist. He was staring down at me his expression indecipherable.

I met his gaze uncertainly. I did not know what to do. Last night mating as wolves and as humans, everything was so simple: instinct and desire overriding thought or conscience. But here now in the morning he was Gabriel and I was Vivian and I had no idea what our relationship was.

With Aiden everything had been so easy after the initial worry over how to act human. I was the pursuer the one that drove our relationship to each new level. With Gabriel, I didn't know my role, of course I was queen bitch, I was his mate(now quite officially in both skins) but what else? He had chosen me, winning the bitches fight had not automatically make me his: he could have chosen someone else. But he hadn't. He had given me reasons when I asked last night: mostly my strength and devotion to the pack and he wanted me physically of course. But did that mean he didn't feel any emotional affection. No, he had protected me. He had kept Aiden alive out of his feelings for me. But what were they exactly? I didn't know what to expect from Gabriel.

"Hey," he said finally with a deep throated husky purr after a few minutes of staring into my face.

"Hey," I made my voice sound as casual as possible, like I did this all the time. Which I didn't. My brief relationship with Rafe at 15 had been just that: brief. I liked to tease him, fool around a little and leave him wanting for more, but with my part obsession with Axel I had never been willing to give him more at the time. With Aiden I had wanted so badly to give him all of me, but that had not happened. If I had let him go on believing I was just as human as he was he would have gladly taken all I had to offer in that form. I never should have started anything with him in the first place. He never would have been able to accept me for what I was. I knew that now.

Gabriel didn't seem to notice my silence. I must have succeeded in sounding nonchalant about whatever our situation was, regardless he was the first to speak next, "It was a pleasant surprise to wake up next to you princess. Or should I say my queen? I was almost convinced you would have run away again."

"I'm not running away." I said calming keeping all vulnerability out of my voice.

"Good." He kissed me lightly on a deep scratch he'd made with his sharp teeth last night on my collarbone and trailed his fingers up and down my bare arm. I gave myself over to the feeling of his fingers on my skin and his warm body next to me for a few moments.

"You know this doesn't mean you can control me wolf man? Just because I agreed to be your mate." I pulled back to tell him. I was still going to be in control over my own life, queen bitch thing aside, nothing would change that.

"Never dreamed of it Viv." He placed his mouth over mine and tugged on my lower lip with his own lips. I obligingly opened my mouth to omit his familiar tongue, pressing back with my lips. We carried on a bit, but our bodies were too spent from the night of exhaustive mating in both forms to really work up enough to propel a third mating so soon after such a short rest.

"Lets go to bed." He mumbled into my mouth before pulling me up with him off the forest floor. We rinsed off in the stream I had weeks before used to wash kerosene off from an unsuccessful and unnecessary suicide attempt.

Gabriel must have been following my train of thought because he said, "To bad we don't have Gregory's shirt to dry off with this time." He pulled me out of the water with him and into his arms, carrying me through the high grass to my home. "Of course this gives me unlimited opportunity to stare at my prize." He shot me a wickedly smug smile trailing his gaze over my body he held in his arms.

I wasn't going to allow that smug smile to stay for too long, "Catch me if you can!" I called jumping down and reveling in the effortlessness in which I changed into my true form, loving the sweet ache of tendons as I changed into a beautiful light golden brown wolf and ran.

Luckily no one rose this early on a Sunday morning so he was free to thunder after me in wolf-pursuit to my backyard where I paused long enough for the both of us to change back and for him to steal a kiss and tug on his boxers and jeans he'd left lying in the yard. Then I quickly and gracefully made my way up to my open window.

I stretched out on my bed not bothering to cover up and waited just a few seconds before Gabriel's wide shoulders came into view outside the window and he stepped into my room grinning at the welcoming sight before him. My mouth went dry at that smile and the wide bare chest and sinewy arms that went with it. This was the pack leader and he was mine, all mine.

He laid down on me, his mouth at mine. His weight crushed me into the mattress and played with my sanity. It was impossible with him pressed against me like that that I not be deliciously affected. I pulled my arms around him to rest my hands on his strong back and hold him to me as close as he could get. It was amazing, this strong attraction we had towards each other that had not been apparent to me or had not taken over before now.

But sadly we were both still exhausted from our exuberant night together and inevitably we calmed ending up lying side by side, shoulder to shoulder slowing our breathing and gazing at the ceiling. His shaggy hair was receding back to its normal only slightly longish length and his teeth and claws were retracting. I assumed I similarly was cooling off.

He painted circles of fire with his fingers on the hand he held, doodling aimless invisible designs as he thought. Finally he said, "I want you to come home with me."

My brow furrowed and I turned on my side to face him, "What? "Why can't we rest here?"

"Well first off princess, your bed isn't really big enough for me to lay with you and I really don't want your mother waking us in a few hours. Also, I want to start our future together alone at my place, not with Esme and Tomas in the other room."

I thought for a moment. I knew what he meant, but was I ready to move out with Gabriel? I was only 16. Did I want to leave Esme? She was annoying and more often than not more of an embarrassment than a mother, but I loved her, loved the mother she was when dad was alive. Could I leave her so soon? I remembered fantasizing about running away with Aiden only weeks ago but I never would have done it. I would not be able to leave my pack, my family disagreeable and estranged though they may be at the moment. Moving in with Gabriel would make me closer to them but was I ready for that? Was I ready?

As if reading my mind Gabriel reassured, "I'm not taking you away from Esme yet. You can stay here as long as you want. I just want you to stay with me sometimes. Spend the night. Share my bed." His voice was a husky whisper of promises for nights to come.

I shivered and clung to him. "Ulf will be there." Ulf had been staying with Gabriel since Gabriel had killed his red-bitch of a mother Astrid for endangering the pack and plotting against me.

Gabriel pulled an arm around me, "Ulf spends the night with the rest of the…remaining five after they run together. He won't be back until late this afternoon." Again his voice was reassuring.

It really wasn't Ulf and it really wasn't about leaving my mom. I still wasn't sure how he felt about me. If he really cared. That's what was bothering me, the fact that I didn't know where we stood emotionally. I knew for him to do all the things he did for me in the last hellish months that he had to care for me. I knew I cared for him, a lot. I wouldn't have let him catch me. Never would I have given him everything. With Aiden I had subconsciously stopped myself by turning into a wolf, showing my true self which sickened him and stopped the course of our relationship, no such interruption had happened with Gabriel, he knew my true self, knew every side of me and still here he was…

"What are you thinking baby." Gabriel asked softly kissing the tip of my nose, "You look like you did earlier, when you woke up."

"Just about…things, stuff, nothing important."

But he could read me better than that. "It's not nothing. You look…sad." Gabriel shook his head and had a tender look on his face as he said, "I'm your mate Vivian. Its not just my job to protect you and provide for you but also to make sure you're happy. Now tell me what's wrong."

His voice was low and commanding, that coupled with the fact that I could feel his muscled chest pressed up against me made me glad, not for the first time, that he was not my enemy.

"It's just that…" I wanted to be my normal tough self and say something teasing, strong and sarcastic and talk myself out of this embarrassing conversation.

"Yes?" Gabriel practically growled persuasively.

"I don't know what we are. I don't know what you… feel. I hardly know what I feel and you want…me to stay with you sometimes. And that's …a type of commitment." It all came out in a fast blur paused only by moments of unsure wording, I cursed myself for being so easily cracked. I felt hot all over. I felt more exposed by the truth in my words than lying in from of him bare like I was. At least I knew I was beautiful, desirable to him. I did not know how he felt and as much as I hated to admit it even to myself, it scared me shitless.

Finally after staring at me in surprise for a few more moments he said, "Of course it's a commitment. But not nearly as large as the one we already made to ourselves and to the pack. We mated, Vivian. I do not take all you've given me lightly." He knew I had been a virgin. That was more embarrassing than anything. I had wanted him to believe I had been with someone before: Rafe, Aiden, anyone. My pride took a hit along with the fact that he had not addressed the subject of his feelings, just the level of commitment we had.

"Vivian." He pulled me up so we were sitting facing one another on my bed. I pulled my large pillow in front of my body to cover me from my chin to my knees. I could not look at him.

"Viv, look at me." He said in his strong voice, pulling my face up when I refused.

"You know, you must know what I feel about you by now." His eyes were soft and somewhere between condescension, disbelief and unmistakable affection.

I didn't, couldn't answer him. Should I know? Had I missed some obvious sign?

"Vivian, I love you ." That was all he said, quietly, while he looked in my eyes, he told me just what I wanted to hear. But that wasn't the reason why he did it. He meant it. It was like his only reason for not saying it sooner was either not to frighten me off or he thought it was so obvious that it was unnecessary.

I let a wide grin stretch across my face, and leaned forward kissing him full on the mouth, crushing the pillow between us. I finally pulled back, my eyes shining in the reflection of his. "I'll get my things." My voice came out in a seductive whisper.

I didn't feel self-conscious climbing out of bed naked and crossing the room to grab my yellow duffel bag on top of my dresser and looking around inside to pull out a few pairs of under things, shorts, shirts and tank tops. I went into the bathroom down the hall and grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo and body soap: just the overnight (or over-day in this case) essentials and stuff them into the duffel bag. I stopped to examine the outfit I had chosen for today as I quickly shimmied into it.

I had slipped on a sexy pair of black lace panties and bra (courtesy of the five on my 16th birthday). I was wearing a short jean skirt over them and a tight yellow tank top that set off my golden skin and hair. I stepped into my black flip flops and I was set. I opened the door of the bathroom, walked down the hall quietly, careful not to wake Rudy, Esme and Tomas, and finally entered my room.

I had expected to see him waiting anxiously on the bed looking towards my bedroom door. He was on the bed. He was facing the door. He was also laying down, spread out, sleeping.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat to wake him. I had to do so several times before he finally awoke.

"Sorry baby, dozed off…" He trailed off when he saw me.

A low growl emitted from his throat. Then he was grinning smugly again. He knew it was all for him.

I wanted to wipe that smug smile from his face. "I'm hoping we run into Bucky on the way." Bucky lived in the apartment below Gabriel.

"Sure." He said confidently and came over to wrap his arms around my waist to hold me there while he kissed me.

"Do you think its alright to sneak past Esme's room on the way out? It's getting light out and I don't want anyone looking up that pretty little skirt if we climb down the window." Gabriel said while pulling on the T-shirt he had abandoned in my room the night before.

I shook my head at his protective possessiveness. "It should be fine." It was easy sneaking past Esme: she was entertaining Tomas. I blushed as a low moan and a giggle could be heard from behind the door.

"Looks like we're not the only one's enjoying ourselves this morning," Gabriel smirked leading me down the hall quietly.

By the time we climbed onto Gabriel's bike (parked on our front lawn) the sun had come up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my face against his back in exhaustion.

"We'll be home soon baby, we'll be home soon." He assured me speeding across town towards the sun.

**Okay so this is the first chapter what do you think? R&R please? Chapter 2 will be here soon its called 'Together.' Also Vivian is 16 isn't she? In the book it says a year later and she has a birthday so… Also sorry if their characters are a little off but I'm trying! -**Hoped you liked it, melissaturkey!


	2. Together

Blood **OR **Chocolate

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks to Gotta love Karma and Dreamer 1986 for being the very first to review!

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Klause unfortunately and I do not own any of the main characters. (though I do claim ownership to the ones I made up for this story) R&R !! Okay here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 2: Together **

The first thing I noticed when Gabriel nudged me ahead of him with his hands at my waist was the sparseness of the little apartment. The 'living room' consisted of a beat-up brown leather armchair, a futon with navy blue sheets rumpled up on it, and a small TV set on a small black TV stand. I could see the small 'kitchen', (that barely had enough room to walk in and out of let alone cook in) from here and the small counter space had a stack of pizza delivery boxes on it and not much else. The white walls in both rooms were plain and held no décor.

"What do you think?" He asked in my ear.

"Very…sparse."

Gabriel laughed, throwing me up in his arms, and carried me to the small 'hall' that had a bathroom on one end and a bedroom on the other. He still had me in his arms when he turned the knob and opened the door to the bedroom. He set me down gently when we were inside, so I could examine this bedroom that would become partially mine on the nights I was here.

It too was sparsely furnished, it held a closet, another haggard looking brown armchair, a nightstand and a large king sized bed that dominated most of the room with its big wooden bed frame. I knew Gabriel was most anxious to here my opinion of this room so I teased him a bit by circling the room three times before stopping at the foot of the bed, dropping my duffel bag, turned around and remarked "It'll do" letting Gabriel see the humor in my eyes.

He growled and advanced knocking me into the surprising softness of the bed. He kissed me playfully biting my tongue so we could both taste the blood in my mouth. He pressed me down into the dark blue comforter and trailed his kisses down my neck. "Do you think you can stand this place till I get the inn set up in Vermont?" He asked pulling me under the covers with him, tugging off my skirt and laying it on the night stand beside the bed.

"I think I can stand it." I smirked into his now bare chest as he had thrown his shirt off again and was now removing his jeans.

"Good." He said fitting me snugly against him. We were now laying under his sheets: him in his boxers, me in my panties bra and tank top. I rested my head down on his wide chest and prepared myself to sleep.

"Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you let me catch you."

"I'm glad I did to." I lifted my head, kissed him lightly on the lips and drifted to sleep….

I awoke to the sound of deep even breathing, not snoring but deep breathing. I opened my eyes to find I had rolled onto my stomach and Gabriel had rolled with me so we were laying side by side, faces turned toward each other, with his arm around me. It was a pleasant way to wake, I smiled at the pillow marks on Gabriel's cheek and lightly traced them with my fingers until he woke up too.

"Good afternoon." I whispered into his sleepy face.

He blinked a few times before answering me. "A very good afternoon." He smirked moving his mouth so he could kiss me.

I pulled back, "I don't know about you but I could really use some food!"

"As you wish princess." Gabriel pulled back the covers and stopped. "On second thought," he trailed a hand around the edge of my lace panties, "I had forgotten about these. Remind me to thank the five later."

I place a hand on his, "Later," I said gently, getting out of bed, "Must. Have. Food. Now." I swayed to door, teasingly, grinning back when Gabriel was unable to follow. Some things worked on all males no matter the species. "Do you think Ulf's back?"

"He better not be," Gabriel recovered and followed me to the door. I was walking towards the kitchen, Ulf was not home, it was okay to walk around like this, "There's nothing in there. Just a few old pop tarts, some sour milk in the fridge and some empty pizza boxes." Gabriel informed me, sprawling out on the rumbled futon.

"Well can you take me somewhere?" I asked straddling my mate where he sat.

"Sure, anywhere, babe." He met my lips with his own, allowing me to bite down on his tongue.

"How about… Mama Lucia's Pizza?" I suggested, naming my favorite place to eat on this side of town.

"Pizza?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

"Its better there, not like the crappy Dominoes you've been eating."

Gabriel just shook his head, "Whatever you want." He kissed me again and lifted me off him. "I guess we should get dressed then."

After I had replaced my skirt from the nightstand back on, and Gabriel had found a different pair of jeans and a white tank top to clothe himself we were off. I felt strangely giddy. A weird feeling for me. This was our first "date." It felt oddly formal as though this, showing our relationship to the world, would make things more official than mating had.

When I was on behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. "I'm happy." I told him.

Gabriel turned his head to look back at me, "I'm glad."

When we arrived at Mama Lucia's we chose a corner booth sitting on the same side so we could touch. We sipped on our Mr. Pibbs while we waited for our meat lovers pizza to arrive, and talked about the pack.

"How long till we can move?" I asked rubbing my hand in circles on his right thigh.

"In a week I'm going up to sign the papers for the inn and the surrounding land. Then everyone can start moving." Gabriel murmured against my brow, tracing the outline of my bra in the back through my tank top.

"I want to go with you. When you sign the papers." I said pulling back to look at him.

"Okay." Gabriel agreed easily. I smirked and kissed him lingeringly.

"When do you want to tell the pack?" Gabriel asked taking a drink.

"Tell the pack what?" I asked.

"That we're together."

"Oh. Is it really any ones business?"

"It is. I'm afraid every part of our lives is pack business now." Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Well then they can just figure it out themselves." I did not want to make any big announcement that I was the official queen bitch. Esme might have if she was in my place, but not me.

"Alright. What do you want to call the inn?" He brought me back to our conversation.

"Uh, I don't know. What was it called before?"

"Reilly Owens Camping Day Inn." Gabriel informed, snorting.

"Okay, definitely changing it then, uh…how about…Wolf Trail Inn?"

"Excellent, babe. It sounds connected with the national park and the forest but its ironic for the pack too. It's Brilliant." Gabriel kissed his jubilantly.

"I know, I'm a genius, what can I say?" I teased.

"And so modest." Gabriel joked twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Like you are!" I scoffed shaking my head. "But that's okay, I'll wear you down."

"I hope you will." His grin smoldered down on me.

Just then there was a noise at the restaurant door, more than just the chiming bell to announce a new customer but the gasp of someone surprised, and then my familiar name being shouted. "Vivian!" I turned unconsciously at the familiar voice: Aiden.

**Okay left you hanging there a bit, but come on you knew it had to happen, this is called Blood **OR**Chocolate. Sorry this chappie is a little short, I had planned for it to be longer but it sort of just happened this way…Keep reading, I realize this chapter is not as good as the first but…it will get better ****I promise! ****Read and ****Review! ****Please I beg you!-melissaturkey **


	3. Won't Say

**Blood **OR **Chocolate**

_So first let give a shout out to my new reviewer friends _lollypopgirl222, darkimpulse, Serenity458, and rainXdropsXonXroses, also to my "old" reviewers Dreamer 1986, and GottaLoveKARMA, _because if only_6_ people out of _80_ hits review it makes u __super__ special in my book. Review, Review, Review people!!_

Okay now that that's out of the way, on to the disclaimers…

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Klause unfortunately and I do not own any of the main characters. (though I do claim ownership to the ones I will made up for this story) R&R !! Okay here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 3: Won't Say**

A/N(here's a quick reminder of where we left off…_Just then there was a noise at the restaurant door, more than just the chiming bell to announce a new customer but the gasp of someone surprised, and then my name being shouted. "Vivian!" I turned unconsciously at the familiar voice: Aiden_.) (end of A/N)

I was frozen, as Aiden rushed towards our booth. Gabriel wasn't though and he growled furiously under his breath while I was still unable to move or speak.

Aiden reached our booth in seconds though to my pounding heart it felt like eternity. "Vivian, you're okay, I'd thought…"

"I said you'd know if she wasn't. Leave us." Gabriel's voice was harsh.

Just then Bingo and Jem reached us, they had come in with Aiden and were now staring at us all confused, "Why wouldn't she be okay?" Bingo asked when she heard Aiden's words. As far as Bingo was concerned I was a jealous raving bitch, thanks to Aiden's lies after I showed him what I was and he abandoned me, of course she would not know of my near death at Aiden's hands.

"Nothing, uh, Bing, Jem could you uh, grab us a table?" Aiden stammered at Gabriel's warning look.

"She has nothing to say to you." Gabriel growled to Aiden once the others had drifted off. It was then that I realized I still hadn't said anything, that I was relying on Gabriel to talk for me, and that went against my promise to myself about nothing changing and me still controlling my life.

"No, its okay Gabriel. Say what you want to say." I finally addressed Aiden.

"Well…uh…" It was so strange, the first time I approached Aiden he was more confident than any of the other boys, but now that he knew everything he was the sniveling worm that backed away from me when I first showed him my true self. "Uh could, we, uh talk outside?" It was clear he was not comfortable speaking in front of Gabriel.

"Um, Sure." I glanced at Gabriel, saw his fierce expression and leaned towards him, "It'll be fine," I said giving his knee a quick squeeze, kissing him lightly.

I followed Aiden out the door into the parking lot. I suddenly realized we were bound to run into Aiden and his Amoeba here, this was the place they always hung out at before they went to see a movie. I had only been thinking of how it was my favorite place to eat, so I had forgotten how it came to be so. I glanced out at the parking lot, Aiden and I had made out in his car here many times, and many times I had almost convinced my self to take him someplace to go further, this place was full of memories of me and Aiden, just like this town, it would be better for all of us when I left.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, stopping around the corner of the strip mall, facing him. I really looked at him for the first time since that night. He had cut his hair, it barely brushed his collar in the back and was out of his eyes in the front, still parted and hanging a little, but it was cut, apparently he had given in to his parents on other things as well because his clothes were not baggy and wrinkled, gone were his flowery shirts. But through his new preppy clothes, I could see he was thinner, his eyes looked a little haunted, and he was paler, like he hadn't been to too many outdoor concerts lately.

"I just…I'm glad you're okay." I could tell he couldn't look me in the eyes so was searching for a different spot to study. His gaze finally settled on my feet, and stayed there.

"I'm fine. Was that all? Because if it was, you could have said so in front of Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Is that his name? Oh yeah, of course it is, you said it the last time we were here and he came. But at that time he was only a friend of your mothers." Aiden's tone wasn't quite jealous but a little annoyed and hurt.

"Yeah well things change, quickly, they did for you." I couldn't help but fling out. He had no right to feel annoyed and hurt. He was the one that switched right to Kelly not days after we were through. I was the only one who had any right to be hurt. He could be afraid. That was fine, but he didn't want me, he had no right to be hurt.

"I'd say. The last time I heard, he irritated you, now you're what? Mates?" Aiden, the boy who grew up with an unhealthy fascination with all things mythical, guessed it right his first try.

"Yeah, not that its any of your business." I was quickly loosing any of the stunned affection his presence had unearthed.

"Is he like… the leader or something? He seemed in control …that night."

"The night you almost killed me? Yes, he's leader, now if that's all…" I started to move past him.

"I didn't mean to. I was aiming for him, he was coming towards me and I thought…"

"You thought he was going to hurt you? He was trying to help you up! You're just like the others you know, the monsters that burned my home and killed my father. To afraid of anything you don't understand to see the truth."

I let that sink in a moment before adding, "But you won't have to worry about us soon, in a week or so we'll be leaving, all of us, but don't think that means you can start blabbing your mouth. There are others, others who will know if you tell a soul." I was queen bitch and couldn't say we were leaving without giving a threat to unsure our survival.

"You're leaving? Where are you going? Is that why you haven't been at school this fall?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you where we're going. I'm not stupid Aiden."

"That's not what I-"

"Aiden, take care of yourself. Don't let people tell you who to be, but don't pretend to be something you're not either." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away without looking back.

When I reached Gabriel, our pizza was there, worry was tight around his eyes. "I told you everything would be okay." I said sliding back into the booth next to him.

**A/N: Okay, I am aware that this is a super short chappie, but it had so much in it (big Aiden confrontation and what not…) so I decided to cut it short. It's better this way trust me! I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger, so that's good, right? And Dreamer, I am a huge Gabriel/Vivian fan too, so don't worry, Aiden wasn't that nice was he? They just needed that final closer you know? But I'm not promising there won't be other complications…**

**In fact you should bet on it, but…I like happy endings…keep this in mind. Hope you all like it! **

**Review, Review, Review, dang it and I'll give you a huge cyber hug. (yes that was a bribe)**

**Thanks for reading, now go review! -melissaturkey:)**


	4. Can't Say

**Blood **OR **Chocolate **

**I must say I'm proud of my self: four chapters in three days this has to be a record for me. Now as I promised I send **_cyber hugs all around to the special few that review_**J**

_Review, Review, Review people!!_

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Klause unfortunately and I do not own any of the main characters. (though I do claim ownership to the ones I will made up for this story) R&R !! Okay here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 4: Can't Say**

At first we ate in silence, me leaning against his shoulder, Gabriel staring out in space. Finally he asked, "So what did he have to say?"

"Nothing really, just that he was glad I was okay and that he didn't mean to shoot me." I said quietly so no one would overhear.

"And you told him we were moving?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. But I didn't say where. And I made it clear he shouldn't go blabbing just because we were gone."

"Good, I knew there was a reason I chose you…" Gabriel teased bringing his mouth down on mine.

"Very funny." I said taking a bite of pizza. "So you know what he reminded me of?"

"What?" Gabriel turned wary again.

"That you've been here with me before." I grinned.

"I wouldn't say you were to happy about it then though." Gabriel gave a sad smile.

"No, but you were looking out for me, even then." I squeezed him tight.

"Yes, I was. I will always look out for you, princess." Gabriel kissed me deeply right there in Mama Lucia's, I felt a glow of pride. All mine, all mine.

"But as I recall the last time we were here together you made it clear I was to keep my hands off you." Gabriel smirked, sliding his hands up and down my sides, "How about now?"

"I think you'll be safe." I smiled through a kiss.

"You think?" He asked pulling me closer in the booth.

"I think."

I was wondering how we were going to finish eating our pizza when it was so impossible to keep out hands off one another when a loud raucous could be heard by the door. Not again. I looked up to see who it was now.

It was the five, or what remained of them after Rafe died anyway. The twins, Willem and Finn leading the way into the restaurant, Gregory and Ulf not far behind. The cause of the uproar, apparently was us.

"Why if it isn't Vivie, finally finding her place!" Finn's voice could be heard above the others. As obnoxious as he was, Finn was right. I had found my place in the pack, it was leading it, with Gabriel by my side.

I glanced over at Aiden's table. He looked scared out of his wits, poor boy, Jem and Bingo were wearing confused expression, they knew the five were with me, but what they meant and Aiden's weird expressions were boggling them.

"Hush up and get over here." I said before the five minus one could say anything more.

Gregory, Finn and Ulf sat across from us while Willem sat on our side(there was enough room, these were large booths).

"So, I take it this happened after we left last night?" Gregory winked over at us. Ulf giggled and mumbled something along the lines of having to spend the night at the fives' houses more often now.

"What do you think?" I asked cattily.

"Good for you Vivie!" Willem beamed at us.

"Oh, yes, good for you," Finn said sarcastically, "I think we should be congratulating Gabriel, of all people. Come on fellas, if we didn't accept his superiority before, we have to now. I mean Vivian, my God."

Gabriel smirked down at me, "Thanks, boys."

"So you gonna eat all that?" Finn asked pointing to the half- a-pizza still left on the platter in the middle of the table.

Before Gabriel could concede I had to tease. "Goddess, Finn you had me going for a minute with your "congratulating" and "superiority" , but "gonna" my God!"

"Shut-" Finn started and then seemed to stop himself, whether it was my new rank or Gabriel's glare, I couldn't tell but the retort fell short.

"Go ahead," Gabriel gestured to the pizza and the five fell on it with greedy hands.

By the time another pizza was ordered and divided and the five had all cracked their jokes and blown their kissed, we were full and ready to go home. To Gabriel's home that is. I had promised…

I gave the five an affectionate group hug, feeling a sudden need to be one of them again, like when we were kids, before puberty. But as they had said, I was one of them, I completed the five now. Gabriel thanked them for my birthday presents, which allotted the five some wolf whistles and cat calls as we left the pizza parlor.

As we walked the short distance to the bike I saw people stare at us, envy in their gazes, some directed at me, some Gabriel, and I knew I had the best mate. I had someone strong and healthy and desirable, who would protect me and the pack. I had the best.

As we climbed on I moved my hands up and down his hard abdomen, teasing him, "Take us home." I whispered in his ear and we were off.

When we got there , the moment Gabriel shut the front door, we were a flurry of shed clothing. My skirt was off before we even reached the hall, as were his jeans.

Gabriel was backing me through the bedroom door when I pulled his white tank over his head, off his chest. He pushed me down into the large soft bed, a sharp contrast to his hard body against me and thinking became impossible as he tugged off my yellow tank and traced the lacy black patterns of the bra over my breast. "Do you want me?" He asked almost incoherently through his lengthened teeth.

"Yes." I murmured clawing his back closer to me.

"Tell me." He growled against my neck as he pulled off his boxers.

"I want you." I growled back in his mouth as he captured mine once more.

He unclasped the lacy bra and tossed it aside, hands moving down to the panties. I felt an eager urge of anticipation.

Suddenly he stopped and looked up into my eyes. "Do you love me?" He asked his eyes vulnerable through his shaggy grown hair, and I realized I had made him say it but I had not.

"Yes," I whispered. How could I not? He had done so much for me, and for the longest time I had been so horrible to him, thinking him arrogant and unthoughtful, smug from his own abilities and conquests. I was wrong, he did it all for the pack, and for me.

"Tell me." He said slowly carefully, so it did not sound like an order.

"I …I can't say it…but I do, Gabriel, I do." I searched his eyes willing him to understand.

"That's okay." He said kissing me gently and moving his hands over my now-bare chest, down my flat, taunt belly, aroused once more, slipping off the only thing left between us. "That's okay."

I was glad and let out a sigh as he captured my mouth in his once more, pushed himself in and I fell into an oblivion of perfection…

**Ahh….okay I stop now. Sorry. Notice the chapter title "Can't Say" **

**I have a question that I need all opinions on, here it is: Gabriel's last name. I read through the book again and could not find one anywhere. Maybe I was just looking to hard and couldn't find it like one of those crossword puzzles that you need a second pair of eyes to figure out, so I was thinking that if its okay with you I'll give Gabriel in this story the last name Devereux like "Aunt Persia", in the pack, only she could be his real great aunt not just metaphorically like with the rest of the pack? What say you? ****Review your opinions ****that's an order! Thanks guys-melissaturkey****J**


	5. Superstitious

**Blood **OR** Chocolate**

**REVIEW!! I am not writing this story so fast to see a thousand hits but no comments!!**

**Love for all the loyal reviewers****, but there are like 300 more people unaccounted for! Is your finger broke? Click on that button you know you want to! **_Sorry to sound harsh, cyber hugs all around! _

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Klause unfortunately and I do not own any of the main characters. (though I do claim ownership to the ones I will made up for this story) R&R !! Okay here goes nothing…P.S (this is where some of those characters and places I claim start coming in)**

**Chapter 5: Superstitious **

All the next week the pack was busy making preparations to leave for Vermont. Mom, Tomas and Rudy(who would not be joining us) would stay behind until the entire pack was on their way and then Mom and Tomas would head out with theirs and my stuff in tow. (Bucky was taking Gabriel's things.) Gabriel and I were the first to leave to sign the papers and fix up the place.

I was a little nervous on the ride up there. Would it be everything I hoped it would be? Was it the best place for the pack? Gabriel had already seen it, and I was sure he would not move us there unless he thought it was right but…I felt I needed to see it myself before I believed it was safe.

It took about 6 and a half hours to reach a truck-haven gas station 40 miles from the inn. Gabriel filled up the tank for the final time, and then we went in to eat. While we were waiting for our order, Gabriel saw my expression.

"What is it babe?" he asked taking a gulp of water from his glass. (A/N: I say gulp not because he's nervous but because its more masculine than sip.)

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me about the inn."

"Perceptive. There is but I didn't want anyone to worry…"

"And?" I asked.

"And… well part of the reason I picked the Vermont place was because the locals were …superstitious…"

"Superstitious? But won't that be a bad thing?" My voice rose in panic and Gabriel put a finger to my lips to stop my flow of words before someone heard.

"Well actually it's a good thing, because when I say superstitious I mean they already know about the loup-garou." Gabriel said quietly leaning over the table to talk.

"What!" I shriek-whispered. This was terrible, Gabriel was supposed to look after the pack, not lead us into more danger.

"They already know. A pack has lived in that area for a two hundred years, the humans in the tiny town, Green Mountain Valley, have all grown up accepting of the loup-garou, just as their ancestors did, and that's why not many outsiders are able to stay in the town, they think everyone in it are suspicious nuts and they leave, besides they're ostracized for being foreign in the first place."

"What will they think of us?" I asked a little more calm now.

"They are fine with us. In fact they know a loup-garou by sight. The moment I walked into the town office to get someone to give me the key to tour the inn, the mayor himself came out to take me and he told me straight out he knew what I was. He said it was okay if I was bringing another pack into town, the leader of the other pack Giles Delvin is a buddy of his and Delvin has no problem with another pack in his "territory".

He says it was meant to be a loup-garou sanctuary in the first place so how could he refuse us a safe home? He wanted to meet me when I was up there the first time but I said I'd wait and bring my mate the next time we came up, so we're having dinner with him and his wife tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" I asked feeling the same butterflies in my stomach as the ones that had resided there when I was going to meet Aiden's parents. But this time they were not just fluttering they were beating their wings like mad, trying to escape, for these people were far more important than a teenage boy's parents.

"Yes, and relax, Delvin sounded like a pretty easy-going old guy over the phone. He just wants to help get us settled in town, give us all the things we need to know to live there."

"Gabriel, what if he challenges you makes you give over control of the pack to him? We're all a little unstable right now, I don't think we could handle…"

"Delvin isn't going to challenge me for control over the pack. Like I said, he's a pretty old guy, the mayor said he was about 150 or so, he's lived in this town almost as long as its existed, he is not about to start a fight and endanger his people and the town people in a safe place. It would do a lot more damage than what it would gain."

"If you're so sure it was nothing to worry about why didn't you tell us? Tell me at least?"

"Because I knew the majority, including you, would be against such a drastic place to move, though I'm positive this is the safest place to be for our kind, and I did not want a mutiny so early in my time as leader, and so soon in our relationship." Gabriel's gaze took on a softer look.

"Well…what makes you so sure there won't be one when they get here and understand what you've done?" I put emphasis on the they, I wanted him to know I would not stand against him.

"They will just have to except that I'm their leader and the executive decision is always mine, if they have a problem they can take it up with me. But I have a feeling once everyone is up here and they feel the acceptance I felt, they won't want to fight it." Gabriel looked confident in this.

"What's so great about this place anyway?" I had to ask, I'd never seen Gabriel so relaxed in a judgment about anything before.

"You'll see."

And I did. The second we passed into the streets of the tiny town, it was clear that acceptance was the theme here. The people in the streets turned their heads at the growl from Gabriel bike saw us and went about their business.

We parked and entered the town office. It was a small brick building that looked a bit like a small courthouse. It's front room had four desks, two on each side of the room, facing the front door. Behind two of which sat fat, balding cops who looked like they'd never fired a gun on the job in their entire careers. Behind another was a secretary looking mid-aged woman who was busy cataloguing files and behind another a young brunette who was talking on the phone quite openly about last night's run. Even if she hadn't been talking about her heritage so blatantly, it would have been clear, her eyes were a deep forest green, her features taunt and perfect, muscles strong beneath her arms, her every movement, was sleek and graceful and her teeth were a bit too sharp, her nails too long.

I gasped in shock. What would it be like to be so confident in your safety that you were never uncomfortable showing your true self to the world? I had never been so careless with what I was. Never, not even when I was a pup in Virginia, we had always acted human, even at the inn.

The brunette looked up from her conversation as if noticing a peculiar scent, then smiled, at Gabriel. "Talk to you later, Tails." She hung up the phone.

"Hi there! Its great to see you again! What can I do for you?" Was it just me or were there more than a few not so hidden meanings in that last statement.

"Hello Bridget, is Mayor Cloves still in?" Gabriel asked politely. I shouldn't have been upset that he remembered her name, after all it was right there on her desk, but I was.

"Right this way." She gave a sultry smirk and led us to an office to one side of the room, with just a little more sway in her hips than absolutely necessary in this environment. Bitch, I thought bitterly.

She knocked on the door lightly, heard the deep "come in" and opened the door for us, well Gabriel, she was pointedly ignoring me, I slid my arm around Gabriel's waist shooting her a glare she matched evenly. Gabriel looked down at me smirked and shook his head.

The chair at the desk facing the window swiveled around just as Bridget excused herself. A tall looking man with graying light brown hair and mustache turned to face us. He had pale blue eyes and though he could have been handsome in his prime, he had lost most of his looks to his strong solid demeanor.

"Gabriel Devereux (A/N: no one else commented on the last name puzzle so there it is whether you like it or not), nice to see you again. Come to sign the deed to the inn? Ah and this must be your mate, how lovely to meet you dear." But then again a strong solid demeanor did not mean you couldn't be an old softie inside either.

"I'm Vivian, its nice to meet you." I smiled at the older man as I shook his hand and he blushed.

"Mayor Cloves-"

"Gabriel, I told you call me Mike, everybody else does, no need to be formal in this town." He gave a small laugh and smiled at us like we were his dearest friends, if everyone in this town was like this it was no wonder Gabriel thought this place was the safest place for the pack, though the five would go mad from all the smiles by the second day and murder everyone in their sleep. But that's where Gabriel and I come in of course.

"Alright, Mike, here's the deal I would like it very much if the deed to the inn was signed in Vivian's name as well as mine that way there their would be no confusion amongst the pack about who their leaders were, but Vivian is only 16 and not really allowed by the state to co own a property…"

"Say no more, that little fact can be ignored easily in this town…no need to worry, she can sign with you."

"Thanks Mike." I honestly didn't know if I'd ever seen anyone in the pack, let alone Gabriel, so at ease around humans, it was like this town lifted a whole weight off our shoulders and we could just be ourselves.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Bridget, hurried in without waiting for a response, "Mike, its my bother, he…he tore apart Grannery's again…they wouldn't let him see Charlie."

"Oh blasted Midge, why can't she just…accept…though to be fair Jacque is being a little …If Charlotte would just stand up to her parents…"

"Mayor?" Bridget interrupted the mayors mumbled rant.

"Yes?"

"What should we do?"

"Did you sent Jack and Charlie?"

"Well yes of course to handle Madge and Isaac but what about Jacque? Giles isn't in again… I think he's sick."

Bridget's eyes looked worried not for her brother, but for her leader. He may be old and they might live a relatively peaceful existence under his rule but surely in his old age he couldn't do much. How had he not been tried? Replaced? Surely respect could only go so far. And when he died? Who would take over then? Their pack was headed for change( something these people weren't accustomed to: living in a controlled environment where the unordinary was ordinary and human visitors were the outcasts) and that was clearly Bridget's real worry.

"Um call Brandon." Mike the Mayor suggested warily.

"He's hunting."

"Bernard?"

"Running."

"Where is a blasted werewolf when we need one?"

"I'd like to help." Gabriel offered cool and confident.

"Uh no offence but we need a strong, experienced loup-garou to control Jacque when he's on a rampage." Mayor Cloves looked at 24 year old Gabriel in faint dismay.

"And how exactly do you think I became leader?" Gabriel snarled. Apparently age was a touchy subject with him. He let a few of his muscles pop threateningly and while Bridget looked deeply impressed, Mayor Cloves looked mildly threatened.

"Uh, right well, Bridget will you ride Gabriel to the .."

"And Vivian." I added, not about to leave Gabriel alone with that hussy for a moment.

Mike gave me a look that said "and what exactly can you do?"

To answer his unasked question I said, "I bit someone's eye out once."

"Well we won't need…very well.." And Bridget led us out of the office leaving a very harassed looking Mayor behind.

**Okay so that was a long, long loaded chapter and if you're down this far it means you stuck to it and I commend you. Sorry, I just felt this had to be transitory, a switching chapter, out with the old in with the new, they of course will carry on some of their old problems and insecurities (particularly Viv, see chapter, "Can't Say" ) but they will have new complications (in fact that's the name of the next chapter) and it will be a lot more dramatic than this one I promise. **

**Thanks for reading, now go review!! If you like it tell me what you liked specifically so I can put in more, if you hated it tell me why, gently, and I'll see if I can't fix it. **

**You see how much power you hold if you review? - so do it-melissaturkey**


	6. Complications

**Blood **OR **Chocolate**

**Once again I thank those that review and beg for more people to do so…Review, Review, Review!**

**This is where it gets interesting (I think) so …review about it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ms. Klause unfortunately and I do not own any of the main characters. (though I do claim ownership to the ones I will made up for this story) R&R !! Okay here goes nothing…P.S (this is where some of those characters and places I claim start coming in)**

**Chapter 6: Complications**

Bridget drove us across town to a small storefront that was surrounded by a cop car and a gaggle of spectators, some human, some loup-garou …all mildly bored as they watched the hostile proceedings like it was nothing new, they just didn't have anything better to do.

One of the fat cops was talking calmly with a tall thin graying man in a "Grannery's Market" apron while the other restrained a short curvy woman from lunging at something moving fast and destructively through the store. The woman, who was probably in her only in her mid to late thirties, was strong and forceful, she was pulling against the cop's arms towards the broken windows before her.

Now that Bridget had parked the car against the curb after shooing a space form the crowd, I could see the loup-garou moving around in wolf shape through the small store demolishing everything in it, a few brave loup-garou from the crowd had partially changed to reign in the large wolf , though they were having little success.

Gabriel was out of the car in a flash, pushing the crowd apart so he could get through, tossing off his shirt and jeans with total abandon, changing shape, ripping through his boxers and leaving them torn on the sidewalk as he entered the storefront through the broken window.

His massive dark shape lunged toward the large mahogany-brown loup-garou and knocked him off his paws to the ground. The wolf looked confused for a moment, but seeing the challenging adversary quickly leapt to his hind paws and swiped at Gabriel's throat.

I realized I was just standing there beside Bridget on the sidewalk not helping anyone and quickly set into motion, knowing that Gabriel would be fine. He took down the large blond loup-garou at the Ordeal and he was much larger and stronger than this one, though this one seemed large compared to most of the loup-garou here, he was relatively middle-sized in comparison to most of our pack. Which made me wonder at the strength of this pack. I rushed to help with the human woman, Madge? Wasn't that what Mayor Mike had called her? And came up from behind the cop and loosened his grip on her, taking her arms from behind and holding her there, it was not hard to hold her motionless by the cop car. For a human she was strong but I was much stronger, this was a piece of cake. All she could do was scream at me to let go and try and squirm out of my grasp, not that it helped.

I calmly turned us to watch the quick work with which Gabriel incapacitated the enraged loup-garou, he held his forearms in a grip similar to the one I held Madge in, he changed part way back and forced the other loup-garou to do the same. "Lets take a walk." Gabriel calmly pushed him towards the back door and out to the woods beyond.

Now that the culprit was out of sight Madge had calmed in my arms, and I let her go. She stumbled, off balance for a few moments, then faced me. "And who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the new queen bitch in town." I smiled slightly as her eyes widened.

"You must be from the new pack," Her husband moved to join the conversation from where he had stood with the other cop who was now radioing in that all had "calmed down."

Calmed down? Did they not acknowledge the part of Gabriel and I in the "Calming down" process?

"Yes." I answered the man who could only be Isaac, the other man who Bridget and the mayor had mentioned. "What was this all about anyway?" I asked him, for he seemed the more reasonable of the two.

"They are stubborn jack asses who won't let my brother see his girlfriend, so Jacque tears this place apart every couple weeks until they do." Bridget informed coming to join our circle.

"Where is the girl? Charlie? Charlotte?" I asked listing the other names Mike had mentioned.

"The same girl," Bridget informed. "And she's in the car." She gestured toward the cop car where a teenage girl about my age was gazing dully out the window like she was bored.

"Mind if I go talk with her?" I asked the Madge who seemed to be the one to gain permission.

Madge shrugged, refusing to speak to me. Fine I thought, be that way. I could see why Jacque had felt the need to rip her store apart.

I opened the unlocked back door of the cop car and climbed inside. Charlotte looked up at me but otherwise gave no recognition I was there.

"So you're dating a werewolf." I said using a human term hoping she'd warm up to me, unlike her mother, she was after all dating outside her species against her parents' will, the two of us had to have something in common besides that.

"A loup-garou, but you would know that, you're one." Her voice was a soft soprano yet it had a strength to it that was altogether different from her mother's harsh steeled toughness.

"Yes I am." I studied this girl who dated wolves. She was not a remarkable beauty. She was pretty, sharing her mothers' small short curvy figure, yet, her curves were more evened out. She did not have her mothers' plump face or rear or her ample breasts, she was even through-out her body in curves, and lithe muscles stood out under her pale arms and legs: she was a runner. Her shoulder-length red-brown hair was unlike her mother's brown or her father's graying blond but was not extraordinary, and her steady blue eyes were calm and observing, but unlike her father's icy blue. She was a walking contradiction to her parents in looks and manner, and I knew immediately that I would like her.

"Why would you defy your parents' wishes and date a loup-garou, if you won't stand up to them when your lover comes around?" I asked curious, I had always defended Aiden when my mother or the five, chided me about him.

"He's not my lover. I don't know why everybody thinks that, just because he's five years older." Charlie finally had some expression in her tone.

"How old are you?"

"16." So that would make Jacque 21.

"So am I." Charlotte's face held no surprise.

"And you're already leader of a pack?"

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you tell my mother."

"Oh, well are you going to answer my question?"

"About why I don't stand up for Jacque when he comes over to see me? He knows why and you don't need to."

Thatta girl! I felt like telling her, but I bit my tongue. Was I supposed to encourage attitude in my pears?

"Fair enough."

"So I take it that's your mate Jacque's sister is all over right about now?" Charlie pointed out Gabriel had returned, half changed so his nakedness did not alarm (or thrill) anyone.

And sure enough that bitch was hanging all over his arm looking up at him like he was her hero or something. I wanted to slap her.

I got out of the car and Charlotte followed me. Jacque had returned as well and she ignored her mothers harassed look as she went to him and they walked away down the street together. I went to go claim Gabriel's arm, nudging Bridget out of the way. Gabriel gave me another smirk but said nothing.

"Thanks for the help here guys, we really appreciate it with Giles under the weather and all." The pudgy officer that had first held down Madge told us shaking our hands.

"And just why can't I have a restraining order put against him, on behalf of my daughter?" Madge was shrieking to the other officer.

"We've been over this before, ma'am. He has not harmed her, he has not threatened her, he has not destroyed any of her property. Further more she does not wish it, now if you wanted one against him for yourself…"

"He would not bother us if he wasn't after her!"

"He wouldn't bother you if you would leave his and your daughter's relationship in peace."

"Their relationship! Speaking of which, can't we get him for statutory rape? He's 21 and she's barely 16!"

"If they have had intercourse, which neither of them has claimed. Good day, ma'am, sir." And with that the officers left and the down glass smith came over with cuts of glass already measured out and ready to put in, on the house, this had happened too many times.

Gabriel and I accepted the ride back to the town office with Bridget after he had put back on his T-shirt and jeans (careful with the zipper) and she fawned over him the entire time which made me feel rather sick, and I snuggled closer to him in the back seat of Bridget's Buick.

When we arrived in the mayor's office, we signed the papers and were handed a key. We thanked Mayor Mike to which he thanked us for our helpful action and we were out the door.

The inn was a few miles outside of town, on an open ground outlined by forest of to the side and in the back, there were stables and gardens and plenty of outdoor cabins on the land in the property line but on the outskirts of the trees. Perfect. The inn itself was a great three story Victorian structure with beautiful pillars and great trimming and accents, it looked quaint and mysterious, welcoming and adventurous: it was perfect.

I stared in awe as Gabriel hushed the roar of the engine and we walked towards the front door. The inside was just as perfect as the out and I was beginning, like Gabriel, to believe that, this town, this inn was just perfect for our pack.

(A/N: **Here come the sexy jealous fights, make ups and complications! I love these parts!)**

Gabriel led me throughout the whole inn explaining ideas he had for certain places and me adding what ever came to me as we went along, tomorrow we would start painting and fixing, and setting up, but tonight everything was perfect.

Gabriel took me out to a back porch and snuggled me against him when we sat on the deck, against the screen glass door. The sun was just fading on the horizon. "So that was an eventful welcome for you. What do you think of the place?"

"I really like it here, in this town, this inn. It's perfect. It's exciting and welcoming and it feels like we've been here a lifetime already! This was a great place to choose, Gabriel."

"What about the people?" He asked kissing my head, rubbing my shoulders.

"Well some of them were really friendly, almost too friendly, and others were hostile, but pretty okay considering."

"Yeah… hey what do you mean too friendly?" Gabriel looked down at me suspiciously, "Is there a such thing?"

"Of course there is! Did you see Bridget! She was all over you!"

"Really I hadn't noticed. Though you were acting a little jealously."

"A little jealously! Are you crazy she was acting like a ….like my mother and Astrid, before the Ordeal…and after." I pulled away from him.

"Baby, you know I never took them seriously, and this is no different. You need to chill out. No one is going to steal me. I'm all your's. Though it is sexy seeing you all jealous like this." Gabriel's smirk was rather smug as he pulled me to him, but I didn't care his gaze on me was smoldering and his lips were right above mine and I quickly forgot why I was upset. It was time for a beautiful night under the moon with my mate at my new home.

(**A/N: okay so only a small jealous fight and make up but there will be more(and better ones), and not all brought on by Vivian's jealousy)**

The next morning in the shower, I picked leaves out of my hair and stumbled down to the kitchen surprised to see that Gabriel had gone to get food and supplies while I was asleep, and that their was eggs and sausage ready for me on the table, along with a beautiful red rose.

I trailed a finger over a petal bending to sniff the sweet aroma. "For passion and jealousy. May they all end with nights like last night." He kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I turned into his arms kissing him thoroughly, "You're perfect." I murmured against his lips.

"Well I'm glad you think so," Gabriel smirked pulling my chair out for me.

"You're awfully romantic this morning. Any particular reason?" I asked taking a bite of fried egg.

"Well in a few days the whole pack will be here, and I want the days we have alone to be special. Or as special as they can be with lots of work to be done in the process." Gabriel added with a special smile that rather sappily made my knees go weak.

So on that note we went to work stripping old paint, putting up new, and before we knew it was five o'clock and time to get ready for the big dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Giles Delvin.

"What am I supposed to wear!" I gasped looking at the roll of clothes Gabriel and I had brought on the back of the bike, after I got out of the shower the second time that day to wash off the paint and sweat, and Gabriel was stepping in (we had decided against having one together: that would not cut time at all).

Gabriel stopped in the bathroom doorway. "Wear what you have on."

"A towel? Funny." I shook my head.

"I would be amused." He smirked.

"Yes but I don't think our hosts would be, get in the shower, I'll figure something out."

So thirty minutes later we were on our way to the Delvin place, a cabin like large house on the other side of town, that much like the rest of the town was just on the outskirts of the forest. I had decided to wear my other pair of jeans and my yellow tank again. It went well with my skin, hair and eyes and had the amazing talent to look casual and flirty and official at the same time(if you wore a regular white bra and under tank underneath anyway.) Gabriel had thrown on jeans and a dark T-shirt not obsessing about this important meeting the way I was.

We strolled up the walk, his arm around my waist and mine holding it in place so the butterflies that were rioting once more did not carry me away. Gabriel gave the door a steady knock, a minute passed and then was answered by a tall, beautiful woman with long mahogany hair and gorgeous deep green eyes. Her smile stretched across a flawless unlined face.

This was Mrs. Delvin?

When she saw Gabriel her grin widened impossibly and she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm pulling us inside. As she led us into her home, it was clear. She was Mrs. Delvin alright and she was definitely going to be a complication.

**Well wasn't that long and fun? I really enjoyed writing this one. Yes I'm aware it's long and can probably get dull in some places, but…**

**Chapters 5, 6 and 7 I'm using to set up the entire story so bear with me, trust me it will pick up. I want to add that in the next couple of chapters I will be doing one that will combine answers to the two comments: Why can't Vivian say "I love you" and what will that lead up to? That will be a favorite I'm sure…**

**So not to sound like a broken record but review, review, review. **

**Comment, compliment, complain, whatever, I don't care just DO IT! -thanks, melissaturkey! **


	7. The Other Queen Bitch

**Blood **OR** Chocolate**

**Okay, so chapter 7 Are you excited? I know I am! After my short bout of writers block (I could not write for four days! Yikes!) I was afraid that I would not be able to update soon but fear not I have and got a constructive tidbit out of the process! **

**Thanks to the special few that review! You are the bomb and you should all know it! Yay! **

**For those of you who do not know the drill in these A/N's of mine I tend to say Review, Review, Review at this point, oh look I just did… Do It! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Wolf Trail Inn, Green Mountain Valley and its inhabitants ****excluding**** Gabriel, Vivian, the five…etc. you know. **

**So here goes nothing… **

**Chapter 7: The Other Queen Bitch**

The other queen bitch led us into a elegantly designed living room talking all the way about excusing the "mess", she'd been taking care of Giles all day and had not had time to tidy up. "Mess" my ass it looked like Martha Stewart lived here.

She still was pulling us into the living room by Gabriel's arm and leaving me to trail behind. I was not pleased.

And so much for casual. She looked like a model in a green velvet shirtdress, strappy gold high heals to match her gold ring and the gold chain she wore around her neck, gold earrings dangled from her ears. She gave me a smirk when she saw me staring, looking me up and down in my jeans and tank top and I wanted to bite _her_ eyes out.

"Jacqueline?" A weak voice called from the sofa, "Have they arrived?"

"Yes, my pet." Jacqueline simmered setting Gabriel down on the sofa across from the one the old man was sitting in and letting me seat myself in the nearest armchair. Gabriel reached between us to hold my hand.

"Welcome, I am Giles Delvin and this is my mate, Jacqueline. You must be the young leaders Mike was telling me so much about."

Giles looked well for his age. You would think a 150 year old would be weak and shrunken and fragile looking, but not this one. He, despite his weak voice the rasping cough he let out as he sat up, looked no more than 70 maybe? Aunt Persia and Old Orlando Griffin looked older, in fact they looked more his age (which they probably were) than he did. He had a full head of thick silver hair and his face, for the most part, had very little wrinkles, mostly just around his eyes and mouth, his whiskers were still a vibrant red. His body was still hard and solid and he sat straight, not slouched. His blue eyes were calm and appraising grazing steadily at Gabriel and I.

"Yes, Gabriel Devereux, and this is Vivian Gandillon." I liked that he had not introduced me as his mate all possessive like some loup-garou would.

"Pleased to meet you. Lets get down to business before dinner shall we?" Giles looked suddenly more animated, his voice lost some of its weak fatigue and he began to sound and look stronger, and I caught a glimpse of the leader he must have been in his youth.

"I know you had quite the run in with Jacque yesterday when I was unable to make it to calm him and I'm proud of the leadership you showed for someone not of your own pack. That is after all what we're about in this town. We don't rule over the humans, they govern themselves but when things involve our own we take charge and there are only a fair few that challenge that. You need to understand that in order to live like we do there are rules, rules that have not been challenged once since I've been leader here." Mr. Devlin regarded us both a moment to let that sink in before continuing.

"I realize that they will not always be easy to follow and as a leader yourself you might feel restricted, but I follow them too and there should be no confusion that this is a perfect place to live because I made it that way." There was no smugness in the older man's face, just a need for us to understand the world he had created.

"And what are the rules?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"There are only a few and the first one's simple enough, harder to follow for some, but a very straight forward law: no human that is a member of this community can be hunted by the loup-garou here. They must not be harmed in anyway. To do so would destroy their trust and that would upset the tenuous balance we hold here."

Gabriel and I exchanged glances, we would uphold the law, but the others? The five and Lucian Dafoe and the few that had run with Astrid in Maryland? What about them? It would be up to us to make sure they did.

Mr. Devlin seemed to be waiting for us to concede to this first law, so we both nodded stiffly and Gabriel squeezed my hand. "We look after the humans protect them, when we can. We follow their human laws as good as we are able and do our best not to cause trouble, not all of us are as good as we should be but we all try…even Jacque tries though I'm sure you didn't think much of my mate's brother yesterday afternoon, he is a very honorable young man , and only causes trouble when provoked. We all try and do that and we wish for you and yours to do the same."

This was an easy enough code to abide my so far, again Gabriel and I nodded. Wait a minute "my mate's brother?" Jacque was Jacqueline's younger brother? But…he had too be at least 10 years younger than her…and that would make her Bridget's older sister as well…well that explained where she got her succubus tendencies…

"We do not as a rule run through the streets in our fur. When necessity demands it we do, for instance the situation with Jacque, that is an acceptable time to bend the rule but as a law we try not to indulge in the freedom just because its there. It would disrupt the order of the town." It seemed he was done so Gabriel replied:

"We will speak to ours and make sure they follow the law." Gabriel complied to the silence that followed Giles Delvin's speech.

"Good. But there is more." Mr. Delvin looked at us for a moment before continuing. "Now Green Mountain National Forest **actually exists by the way, so does Green Mountain Valley High School but not the actual town as far as I knows**upplies a great amount of natural prey to hunt, but the hikers and campers in it are strictly out of bounds, sometimes there are instances when it can be forgiven and covered up, but best not advertise that last part. That is basically all, for a full list of all the official laws you can go to the town archives." Giles let out a whoosh of breath and slumped slightly after he was through.

"Lets get dinner shall we?" Jacqueline suggested obviously directing the comment to Gabriel, pulling him up and dragging him into the dining room. I politely went over to Giles and offered to help him to the table. He accepted the offered hand and for the most part supported himself on the slow walk to the dining room table, which was already set for four with glistening white plates and golden forks and knives. Gabriel was seated and waiting while Jacqueline tempted him with the largest share of bloody steak.

"No thank you. Perhaps your husband would like it?" He suggested and smiled when he saw us enter the room.

"Thank you Vivian for helping an old man around. You're an angel of the Moon." Mr. Devlin declared when I helped him be seated.

Mr. Devlin did end up with the largest steak but he did not eat more than half of it and only a small portion of the garlic potatoes, he declared he was too tired to eat so much and said he enjoyed just listening to our conversation. It was interesting, Jacqueline was filling us (and by us I mean mostly Gabriel with the pretense of speaking to us both) in on all the families in town, whether they were loup-garou or human, what they thought of the loup-garou if they were human.

It vaguely surprised me that there were humans besides Madge and Isaac that opposed to the loup-garou in this town, there were a few families, newcomers through the years that found out about the situation and believed but couldn't leave because they knew too much and would expose the pack. Of course they were few and far between and all the natives were very supportive.

To my surprise Isaac Grant (owner of Grannery's and Charlie's father) was a Green Mountain Valley native, and though he did not approve of Jacque dating his daughter, was not at all opposed to werewolves in general. It was his wife Madge who was the daughter of "newcomers" from the last generation. She was strongly against the people that forced her parents to stay and had tried to raise her daughter the same, something that according to the town leaders was proving to be impossible.

"She can't help accepting the loup-garou, its in her blood." Giles added to the conversation, his look contemplative. "Madge was not always so opposed to us…" His voice trailed off.

That first comment struck me as odd and I could never imagine Madge acting towards wolves in any other way than the harsh screaming and struggling of yesterday.

When it was time for dessert to be served, Jacqueline asked if I minded helping her get it from the kitchen. I agreed seeing no other way around it without being rude, which I normally wouldn't mind but I was not about to set up bad relations with the other pack, if we planned staying here permanently.

When we entered the kitchen it was clear she did not need help. The only thing on the spotless counters that needed be taken out to the table was a cheesecake on a pristine platter. And the real reason behind pulling me away was soon brought forth.

"How long have you been queen bitch Vivian?" She asked washing off a single dirty glass in the sink.

"Three months." The Ordeal was three months ago even if I'd only been queen bitch a much shorter time than that.

"I meant officially, how long have you been Gabriel's mate?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I replied my jaw clenching.

"I have run this back for ten years now, been Giles's mate for just as long and I don't appreciate that tone." Jacqueline bitched.

"I'll use whatever tone I want when someone implies I cant run my own pack or be with my mate." I sneered, "And you sound like my mother, but that makes sense, you're old enough to be her." That was not strictly true, Esme was 37 and Jacqueline was probably only 31 one or so, but she still could be, which sickened me to see her go after Gabriel.

Jacqueline's face flushed as she lowered her voice to a deadly whisper. "I am a much more experienced queen than you will ever be and a much more experienced mate. Judging from the freshly tainted smell coming from you, I'm guessing Gabriel took your innocence what, a week ago? A little more possibly? You are a novelty now, but soon he will want a real mate, a real queen and when that day comes, and Giles finally is sleeping under the Moon, we can combine the packs, who wouldn't take up that offer?"

Jacqueline's satisfied smirk caused bile to well in my throat that I longed to spit on her face. I should not have let the scheming bitch get to me, but I had. "Go to hell." I said, voice dripping with contempt.

Gabriel must have sensed the open hostility coming from the kitchen because he was suddenly at my side stroking my face and glaring at Jacqueline as if she'd physically hurt me, and if he'd given her time to respond to my last comment, I'm sure it would have come to that.

Not wanting Mr. Devlin to worry, though someone should tell him of his wives deceit, I suggested we go back to the dinner like nothing happened. Jacqueline bitterly agreed, well of course she did I was saving her ass. She grabbed the cheesecake platter and followed Gabriel and I who was holding me at the waist once more.

As we finished our dessert we talked some more about our pack which they were infinitely curious about. (Well, Jacqueline was interested when Gabriel was talking anyway.) Giles was happy to hear we had Aunt Persia, their healer had died a few years before and they had to rely on their small community hospital, with the trusted human doctors of the town.

Gabriel finally said we had to go back to the inn before it got too late and I agreed. Mr. Devlin, who had taken to calling me Moon Angel, gave us a warm goodbye and urged us too come back anytime, Jacqueline reiterated the sentiment, giving us the leftover cheesecake, looking directly into Gabriel's eyes, sending me a most definitely I _unwelcoming_ glare.

I climbed on behind Gabriel on the bike and rested myself against him, feeling slightly defeated. I had let what that bitch had said get to me, my novelty could wear off at any time and Gabriel most certainly would love to have a large powerful pack…who wouldn't? I contemplated these cold thoughts with the cold cheesecake in my hands, silently cursing the other queen bitch who put them in my mind.

**I want feed back on this chapter! I have several introductions to the plot of the entire story in here and want to see if you can pick them all out!! Its like a puzzle, put it all together!!**

**Next chapter will be called Cherry Cheesecake and if it turns out the way I planned it will be here soon and be good like cherry cheesecake!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was long but, what can I say it was four days in the making! **

**Review like your life depended on it (and it might if I ever get a hold of you)!**

**Thanks a lot to those that do, I love you! (I'm rhyming again) melissaturkey :)**


	8. Cherry Cheesecake AKA I Love You

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**As always I am going to nag for reviews, cause I'm just like that, so Review, Review, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gabriel (I wish), Vivian (blast my parents for not giving me a sister) and all the other original characters (probably better off with out them, I don't need anymore drama in my life) but I do own Wolf Trail inn, Green Mountain Valley, its inhabitants Charlie, Jacque, Jacqueline, Giles, Mayor Mike, etc. **

**Here goes nothing….**

**Chapter 8: Cherry Cheesecake **

When we arrived back at the inn I set the cake pan of left over cheesecake on a counter in the large kitchen and padded my way up to the room Gabriel and I had been using on the top floor. I striped down to a pair of long shorts of Gabriel's and a ratty old T-shirt. I moved to the room we had been working on earlier and started painting. I could tell Gabriel was worrying about me as he set up painting the other side of the room to leave me to my thoughts. I felt bad about ignoring him but the truth was I needed to think about what Jacqueline said.

Mr. Devlin was a great leader and a sweet old man but he would be dying soon. And from what I gathered about the laws of this pack from what they had said tonight, the loup-garou who competed for pack leader would also be competing for Jacqueline. She would still have right to the role of queen bitch. And she planned on being Gabriel's.

The last time Gabriel had wished to win a role as leader, I had not cared that my mom and Astrid made fools out of themselves trying to gain his approval and win him as leader and as mate. I had not wanted him and I had not wanted the position of leadership amongst the pack even if I did have ideas on how the pack could change and proceed. So now that I did…this was me, this is what I was born for, I knew that when I went out with Gabriel under the Moon that night. I knew how that would change me, my future.

Gabriel loved me. I knew that now. But people fell out of love all the time, he could choose someone else, anyone else at anytime, that was in _The Laws _of our pack written before any one alive today was born, we carried out all the traditions and Alphas word was Law and if Gabriel chose another bitch no one would say anything. He could do that, chose Jacqueline to join the packs and rule the town. He loved it already I could tell, its freedom, its possibilities. Would he want to control it at my expense?

Gabriel had apparently given up with the "letting her come to me with her problems" "don't push her" policy he had adopted on the ride home when I wouldn't speak to him. Instead he opted for a direct approach, one more his style. Swooping me down from my ladder with ease and into a plastic covered chair so he could kneel before me, he took my hand and asked me:

"Vivian, what's wrong? You've been quiet for an hour now. What are you thinking?"

It was no use trying to lie to him, so I just told him the truth, "Wondering if you want to control both packs, the town."

Gabriel sighed and looked at me for a minute. "Vivian." Was all he said.

"What?"

"Does this have anything to do with what Jacqueline said to you in the kitchen?"

I didn't say anything, he knew the answer to that.

"Vivian, I do not want two packs and I _don't want her_. I think that having one collaborative pack too soon here would do nothing but upset and uproot the families that have lived here for generations. They are used to a certain way and I don't want to be the one to mess that up for them. Besides, its going to be tough enough to get our own adjusted to this place let alone to coincide with the clan here. Its best if they find one of their own to rule when Giles dies."

"I knew that." I said boldly.

"Of course you did." Gabriel smirked. "How 'bout a break? Some cheesecake?"

"Sure, though I'll pass on the cake." I really didn't want anything _she_ made.

"I'll just have to have you and the cake together then." Gabriel said heading towards the door after kissing me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called after him.

"You'll see." There was a smile in his voice.

And did I see, and feel. The cheesecake had come with a small container with cherry sauce to put on it. And Gabriel I swear had been turning the possibilities of it over in his head this whole time I wasn't talking to him. When he returned it was only with the sauce container, no cheesecake just the cherry sauce for it. Which turned out to be for my body.

Gabriel took me to our bed and showed me he wanted to have his cake and eat it too. I squirmed and shivered as he pored the gooey liquid over my chest. It tickled between my breast and down my taunt belly, in my belly button. The mild stickiness was not unpleasant, how could it be with Gabriel's practiced tongue rolling over it kissing my skin, biting it like he was going to eat it like cake, only to kiss me again. It was the most amazing sensation having his mouth and tongue on my breasts and neck and belly as he made love to me, it was fantastic, better than that, especially when he expressed his desire to follow me to the shower to wash it off.

Later when we were clean and no longer sticky Gabriel crawled into bed with me wrapping me in his arms, and telling me over and over how much he loved me and cared about me until I was drowsy and on the verge of sleep.

It was then that I realized what he was doing, the whole fantasy we had just played out, the murmured reassurances, he was making sure I knew I was his number 1 and like he was mumbling into my hairline now, forever, not just now, he would never abandon me.

I felt a warm flush rise over my body, "I love you." I told him ardently.

Gabriel stopped his murmurs and turned me to face him, his deep blue eyes looked so tender and loving so willing for me to love him just as deeply, that my actual saying it was not enough, at least not once, he had waited for my "I love you" much longer than I had his, after all. "Say it again."

"I love you." I said again this time looking in his eyes. Gabriel's entire face and body lit up. He was a tough guy yes, but he was one that loved me and cared for me and the pack, and nothing made him happier than hearing his mate say three small words. Which let me know that my love would not hurt him, it could only bring him happiness. He kissed me more passionately and more exuberantly than he ever had before, if that was possible, and it was better than it had been, because I was honest with him and he was truly happy.

Gabriel pulled me out of bed, holding my hand tightly in his own, moving me out the door down the hall, through the kitchen out the back door, shedding clothes we reached the forests edge so we could run in sheer joy, celebrating until the sun came up…

_**A/N (Maybe its me this time) This chappie is **__**very fluffy**_**, **_**and was not supposed to be this short**__**! As I was writing, Vivian up and decided to say something that she was not supposed to say **__**for another two chapters **__**so here I am reaping the consequences of a torn apart plot, I hope you're happy you got this early!!**_

_**This "I love you" was not supposed to occur until the chapter "I love you", as such its here ruining the rest of the chapter because the real Vivian Gandillon came into my room tonight, pushed me off my chair and started typing what really happened after she "felt a warm flush rise over her body" so thank her for her interruption and for Moon Sake's (I think she's invading my body again) review for her if you won't do it for me (the hopeless schmuck she decided to pick on). **_

**So there, my plot will have to recover itself in the next chapter, which Vivian willing, will be longer! **

_**R&R my alter ego demands it!!**_


	9. Help

_**Blood OR Chocolate**_

_**Alright, Alright already I'm updating GottaLove Karma, I'm updating, jeesh… just kidding **_

_**(p.s. smile for life, this chapter is not mature, I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, just kidding, if I died nobody could finish it, cause I said I owned all the new characters, but is not mature, promise)**_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**do not**_** own any of Ms. Klause's characters or her loup-garou, I ****do**** own the characters and setting that I made up for this story though….**

**As always here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 9: Help **

**(A/N: Quick recap since its been awhile) **_It was then that I realized what he was doing, the whole fantasy we had just played out, the murmured reassurances, he was making sure I knew I was his number 1 and like he was mumbling into my hairline now, forever, not just now, he would never abandon me. _

_I felt a warm flush rise over my body, "I love you." I told him. _

_Gabriel stopped his murmurs and turned me to face him, his deep blue eyes looked so tender and loving so willing for me to love him just as deeply, that my actual saying it was not enough, at least not once, he had waited for my "I love you" much longer than I had his, after all. "Say it again."_

"_I love you." I said again this time looking in his eyes. Gabriel's entire face and body lit up. He was a tough guy yes, but he was one that loved me and cared for me and the pack, and nothing made him happier than hearing his mate say three small words. Which let me know that my love would not hurt him, it could only bring him happiness. He kissed me more passionately and more exuberantly than he ever had before, if that was possible, and it was better than it had been, because I was honest with him and he was truly happy. _

_Gabriel pulled me out of bed, holding my hand tightly in his own, moving me out the door down the hall, through the kitchen out the back door, shedding clothes we reached the forests edge so we could run in sheer joy, celebrating until the sun came up…(_**end of recap, real chapter begins now**_)_

As if for some cliché "full circle" reason I ended up lying once more with Gabriel on a forest floor a few miles away from the inn in a pillow of leaves and soft grass, Gabriel holding me staring down at me. I felt a huge sensation of déjà vu.

"Hey," He smiled down at me his expression far from indecipherable, the love and happiness he felt was so obvious that I could feel it in every fiber of who I was: I made him this happy. "I love you" His blue eyes sparkled when he said it now, knowing the sentiment would be returned.

"And, I love you." Saying it actually saying it felt _so_ good, I didn't know why I ever thought telling him could end badly…

"You look lost in your thoughts again…does making love to me always inspire such deep thinking?" Gabriel teased, and I was shocked once again at how light-hearted he's been lately.

"Well yes, but not just because you're so amazing.."

I rolled over and feigned disinterest, smiling when he rolled me over and kissed me deeply, pulling away when I kissed back, "Oh really?" He leaned down to kiss me again the smug smile still on his lips while I kissed him till he had no room to feel so smug, after all you couldn't feel much else when a beautiful girl was throwing herself at you, let alone smugness.

I was rewarded with a sigh/grown as he pushed me into the bed of leaves trailing his kisses down my neck, down my chest….until my toes curled with excitement and anticipation.

_I could do this forever_, I thought as are lips danced and our hands explored, I could never touch him enough, never get him close enough until we were completely together…

Eventually we did leave the forest…there was something almost primal and enticing about mating in the woods that made you so much closer to your mate. I was infinitely glad we lived so close that this would always be an option for us.

Suddenly as we were walking to the woods edge where we shed our clothes Gabriel stopped and froze.

"What is it?" I asked and immediately caught a whiff of loups-garoux male, two maybe, with an equally strong human scent walking through the woods towards us. They must have smelled our arousal and come to investigate.

Gabriel and I turned to face the direction they were coming from and within a minute two loup-garou partly changed loped into our sight at the forests edge, behind them came two human's: all four male.

"Why hello there," One of the humans greeted. He was the eldest looking male, in his mid-forties maybe with dark hair, blue eyes and laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, he was tall and lanky and stood easily between a similar though slightly younger looking man, and the two young loup-garou who were quickly shedding there fur form to speak.

"Hello," Gabriel said civilly. Turning an icy glare to the handsome youth that had his eyes on me. (**Keep in mind they're all naked, Gabriel, Vivian and the two loup-garou guys**)

I did not mind the stare. Modesty was not something that was very important to our kind, I had lost track of how many times the five had seen me undressed, all the pack had, just like I had seen all the pack. And the humans here seemed to be the same since neither man was affected by our bareness, nor the nakedness of their loup-garou companions, probably because they had all seen the loup-garou change back and forth and loose their clothes. Nothing was awkward here.

"We're sorry to intrude but, we came by to see the leaders of the new pack." The same man that had spoke before explained.

"That would be us." I nodded towards Gabriel and I.

"Ah….We expected…I mean they told us you were young but…" The other human started.

"You expected us to be older." Gabriel sneered, he definitely did not like people judging him by his age.

"Well, yeah." The younger human man grinned it off easily showing deep dimples in his cheeks under his dark stubble.

"That's alright, what can we do for you?" I asked stepping forward to shake their hands, "I'm Vivian by the way, Vivian Gandillon and this is Gabriel Devereux."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Benjamin Carver and this is my big brother David Carver, we own the Carver Home and Repair, uptown. And we thought we'd offer our services in fixing up the inn. Old Reilly has been gone from the place a while and it hasn't had any customers since his daughter moved outta town. So I bet it could use some fixing up." The younger one, Benjamin, explained.

"We appreciate the offer but we really don't have much saved up and we plan on getting the pack to help with labor when they get up here." Gabriel warmed to the humans at least, still giving the loup-garou boys a cold shoulder though.

"That's alright, Giles sent us over telling us to help out, no charge. Its been awhile since any other loup-garou came and he wants ya'll to feel welcome." It was then that I noticed David and Ben spoke with southern accents and it occurred to me that they were another family that had come to Green Mountain Valley from the outside and decided to keep its secrets.

"Well that's great!" I enthused, "We needed the help! When can you start?"

"This afternoon, if that's alright. We cant spare an entire crew but we got the boys." David answered honestly.

"Speaking of whom…" The loup-garou teen that had not ogled me but regarded me and Gabriel like any other member of his own, hinted.

"Oh, right, these are Dave's boys: Pierre and Philippe. They're twins, Pierre's the one that can't keep his eyes in his head and Philippe is the gentleman." Ben explained whacking Pierre upside the head.

"Ah, Uncle Ben, I can be gentlemen when I want to be." Pierre smirked at me.

"Emphasis on the when he wants to be," Philippe rolled his eyes at us.

It was easy to see now that they were identical twins they shared their tall height and lanky but muscular build, the shadowed green eyes, and dark hair that fell over their eyebrows, though not long enough to fall in their eyes, and would have brushed their collars had they been wearing clothes. Both boys were physically well endowed though I was sure they were only maybe a year older than me.

But what bugged me was Benjamin said they were Dave's boys and they had called Benjamin "Uncle Ben", but they could not be Dave's real sons, not when he was so obviously not loup-garou, even if his partner was, they would not be able to have children, the two kinds could not bare children together.

As if seeing my puzzled look Philippe explained, "We're adopted, our parents died in a car accident when we were babies, their necks snapped, and one of our own would have taken us in but they look into things when you apply for adoption and they couldn't risk…so Dave and Suzanne adopted us for them, raised us.."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely: I knew what it was like to loose a parent.

"It's alright, we don't remember them, and as far as we're concerned Dave is our Dad and Suzanne is Mom." Philippe was the more sentimental of the two that was obvious, Pierre had not said one word, just let his twin speak for them both. I smiled at Philippe, he seemed like a nice guy.

"Well better get the stuff together for later then, come on boys." Dave said gruffly, color on his cheeks, he patted Philippe on the shoulder as they walked away.

Pierre was the last to walk away, and when he did so it was backwards with his eyes still on me in a predatory gaze, still drinking me in, I felt Gabriel arm wrap around me to shield my body from view just as Ben called back, "Come on, Romeo, you'll see the girl later."

It bothered me to be called a "girl" even though I was one, but Gabriel seemed glad when Pierre disappeared from view and he was able guide me to our clothes. It did not bother me Pierre found me satisfying to look at, but it obviously did Gabriel he couldn't dress me fast enough.

"What's the matter aren't you supposed to be anxious to take my clothes _off?" _I teased, "Don't I tempt you anymore?" I whispered seductively as he pulled up my shorts, placing my hands over his.

"Of course, you just tempt others as well." He said bitterly, satisfied that I was covered, pulling on his boxers, which had been the only thing he had been wearing to strip off last night.

"Really? I had no idea." I laughed as we made our way across the land that was all ours to the inn.

We were shocked to see a two cars in the driveway. They were familiar cars. The pack. We ran to greet them, it was the five and their parents: Willem and Finn with their mom and dad, Magda and Raul, Gregory with Renata and Rolf, and Ulf who must have road with Gregory and his parents looking out of place standing off to one side.

"See you made it out early," I greeted them all while Gabriel went over to give Ulf a one armed hug slapping him on the back (**I had trouble describing a "guy hug**"), "Nice to see you little brother."

"Hey Gabriel!" He said happily. Ulf looked up to him so much, and he could only have good to gain for the influence.

I smirked and rolled my eyes when Renata gave me a proud smirk when she saw my rumbled hair, tank and shorts. "Having a little romp in the woods I see?"

Renata was almost as bad as Esme, who the second she saw I was with Gabriel had wanted to hear all details and alert all the pack, who already had heard from the five but enjoyed the chance to gossip about their leaders' sex lives some more. Esme was not even fazed that I was no longer stuck, saying "I knew you'd straighten yourself out eventually, you're my girl" :she had been more interested in Gabriel's part in the transformation. But of course I wouldn't say a word.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked and Gregory rolled his eyes at his mom's curiosity.

"Who wants a tour of the place, as long as you're here early? Since you're the first ones here you get to pick out your cabins." Gabriel and I had already decided that the pack use the cabins on the edge of the property close to the woods and only the ones left over would share the inn with the guests.

After a quick tour we explained the rules. Which was met with quite a ruckus from the five but agreement from the adult audience.

"Are you serious?" Finn exploded. How had I known he would be the one to object the most.

"They aren't that unreasonable, son." Raul attempted to calm his son pressing a hand on his shoulder, pressing him into the couch he had leapt up from.

"Not Unreasonable! Basically all they say is NO TOUBLE, not even a little, NO HUNTING, even to tease, NO BREAKING EVEN HUMAN LAWS! WHAT PART OF THIS IS NOT UNREASONABLE!" Gregory and Willem were quickly agreeing to Finn's claims, while Ulf was trying to look reasonable in front of Gabriel.

"Guys maybe we should just let it go," Ulf reasoned.

"Shut up, you're just kissing more ass. You're just as mad as we are." Gregory snapped at Ulf who looked betrayed.

"Greg!" Renata scolded. All the parents were yelling now and the five was shouting right back…

"Quiet!" Gabriel thundered. And silence fell immediately. It wasn't just because he was leader, he had had this talent even before, when Gabriel spoke people immediately took notice and listened.

"Now." Gabriel's voice was normal volume but deadly, "Everyone will obey these rules, there will be no hunting, no causing trouble with the humans or the pack, there is plenty of game in this forest to keep you amused and plenty of more healthy things you could be doing for fun. Also I want you five to actually go to school this time, no use wasting your life away when you could be contributing to pack funds when you're older. If you have anything to say about it, take it up with me now cause I'm not asking again."

This statement was met with silence.

**Hope you liked it, there was fluff, excitement and new characters that will be sure to amuse in later chapters! ****How did you like the response of the five? ****Speak now or forever hold your peace! (loosely translated that means Review!! Now!!**!)

Thanks so much, melissaturkey


	10. Bribed

**Thanks for all the reviews I know I promised this one yesterday…but I got distracted writing one of my own stories, sorry but I think they take higher priority…**

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own any of Ms. Klause's characters or her loup-garou, I ****do**** own the characters and setting that I made up for this story though….**

**As always here goes nothing…**

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 10: Bribed **

**(A/N: Another recap**_**)**__"Now." Gabriel's voice was normal volume but deadly, "Everyone will obey these rules, there will be no hunting, no causing trouble with the humans or the pack, there is plenty of game in this forest to keep you amused and plenty of more healthy things you could be doing for fun. Also I want you five to actually go to school this time, no use wasting your life away when you could be contributing to pack funds when you're older. If you have anything to say about it, take it up with me now cause I'm not asking again." _

_This statement was met with silence._

After the five had mumbled their assent Raul and Rolf went straight to checking out how much work needed to be done to all the old cabins to make them hospitable for the pack while Magda and Renata went to go check out the inn kitchen. Magda already decided that that's where she wanted her job to be in the inn. Renata wasn't sure what she would do. Meanwhile the five wanted to see the basement, attic, and barn. So Gabriel and I found ourselves alone in the what would soon be the reception hall.

"Well that went better than I thought." I said finally seating my self on a plastic covered couch.

"I hope they listen. I like it here." Gabriel looked oddly drained and slumped into the couch next to me.

This was the Gabriel I had caught a glimpse of after he killed Astrid, the Gabriel that did not like to bully or reprimand others, the one that knew no matter what he wanted, it was what he was good at.

"Hey." I said sidling up next to him. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

"I thought the seer of the pack was on my side of the family." He teased referencing his great aunt Persia, the healer, elder, and seer among other things of the pack.

"She is, but I'm just optimistic. After everything that's happened these last few months we deserve a break."

"I want to show you something." Gabriel suddenly announced tugging us back up from our position.

"What?"

"You'll see."

"You say that a lot." But I followed him out of the house towards the edge of the property where cabins were scattered amongst the trees.

"Pick one." He gestured.

"A cabin?" I asked.

"Yes, we need a place to get away from the world too." Gabriel gestured again, "So pick one."

It was an unsaid understanding that I would stay with him now, always. I had assumed we would stay in the inn, have our room there, so we could be easily reached if anything went wrong, or if someone needed us. But I was secretly glad Gabriel had allotted a cabin for us, it would be nice to have a place just for us.

I picked a cabin away from the rest, almost hidden in the tree line but close to the inn itself, so if there was an emergency we would not be far. Gabriel reached down and kissed me when I explained my decision. It was an exuberant passionate kiss that made my knees feel weak and my toes curl.

"What was that for?" I pulled back breathless.

"For being my true queen," He murmured against my lips.

"Well I haven't even been inside yet, your true queen might just change her mind." I flounced towards the door.

"Not so fast princess," Gabriel tugged me into a brides carry.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to carry you over the threshold of our new home." Gabriel said wrapping my arms around his neck so he could retrieve a key from his pocket. (Gabriel and I had retrieved real clothes before giving the five and their parents the rules, so he could feel more official, acting tough in striped boxers is kinda hard)

"How…human of you." I murmured as he carried me into the dark cabin. He set me down inside the doorway and quickly rushed to pull open the shudders to let in the high sun.

The cabin was large and airy, unlike the inn the cabins were bare of furniture. (The inn had come furnished, after the owner, Old Reilly and his daughter had not wanted it.) The cabin had a large front room with a fireplace. The "kitchen" had electrical outlets and places to put things like a fridge or a stove, but really only came with a sink and counters, but it was a large space for a cabin and a large table could easily fit in there. There was a bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink that all looked like they needed to be extensively cleaned or replaced. And two large bedrooms.

"Well Ulf won't have to sleep on a futon anymore." I smirked at the second room.

Gabriel looked silently pleased that I had thought of Ulf, but just said, "I thought you'd want him to stay with Gregory and his parents or in the inn?"

"I can't separate him from his big brother can I?" I asked kissing Gabriel deeply throwing my arms around his neck.

"You're amazing baby." He concluded pulling me towards our bedroom like a bed would magically appear there. He looked at the room in disappointment, "I would love nothing more than to christen this place as ours right here and now." He whispered too me.

"Me too. But I really don't want to explain why I'm so dirty if we did now to the others so lets wait until Bucky comes with our bed."

"Deal."

And as it turned out Bucky and his 2008 Chevy Tahoe arrived not long after and with it came not only a storage unit hauled behind it full of Gabriel's, his, and a few other peoples' things. The large vehicle itself held inside it, Lucien Dafoe, Old Orlando Griffin, and Jenny Garnier and her one-year old Abbey, in a car seat between the old man and Jenny.

"What's this?" Gabriel asked, "Everyone's showing up a day early."

"Well, we thought we'd give you guys a hand, and I volunteered to take those who didn't have vehicles of there own. Lucien here wanted to rent a car but I thought it would be best if he didn't drink and drive and get in a car wreck before we've even settled." Bucky answered opening the back seat for Jenny and little Abbey, then going back to help Orlando out the other side.

"Good thinking." Gabriel nodded his approval at Bucky and started to help unload.

I took Jenny, Abbey, Orlando Griffin and a stunningly sober Lucien into the parlor where Magda and Renata had already started to clean away: tear off old plastic covers, sweep, dust and polish. Rolf and Raul had picked up where Gabriel and I had left off painting and the five were pulling out ancient lawn mowers and a tractor from the barn and were actually trying to figure out how to use the old things and start mowing the large land.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and Magda prepared a meal big enough for all with the groceries that Gabriel had bought earlier and a few things of their own it was amazing. Gabriel and Bucky had unloaded everyone's things into their respective cabins and the painting was almost completed.

I glanced around the big Dining Hall table at our assembled pack. It was pleasant looking around at Old Orlando tell Rolf and Raul stories from the pack in his day, Renata gossiping with Magda, Jenny _actually laughing _at something sober Lucien said, Bucky playing with a giggling Abbey, the five cracking jokes and swapping tales about the six hour trip they were apart, Gabriel's look as he watched them all, protective, and happy, glad for the moment of peace.

After supper, Renata put her son (Gregory) to work with the dishes, while she and Magda continued airing out and cleaning the inn top to bottom, Gabriel showed Finn how to run the tractor to finish mowing the lawn, Willem and Ulf were being instructed by Jenny which plants were weeds and which weren't, and which ones to pull in the garden, Old Orlando was walking along the edge of the property, checking everything out and Rolf and Raul were finishing painting, while Bucky, with a rosy cheeked Abbey on his shoulders, checked out the practically rotting stairs and contemplated how we were going to fix them, and where to get the tools.

"There are some men coming over this afternoon who are coming over to help fix the big stuff." I told him, surprised at how he'd taken to the little girl so quickly, it seemed like, well only a few months ago when Bucky was killing his friend Jean at the ordeal…, but Bucky was resilient like that I guess and everybody had to grow up sometime…

Just then predictably the door bell rang. "Come on in!" I called, hurrying for the door just as it opened. Philippe or Pierre, one of them stepped through the door followed by Ben, then came the other twin, then Dave.

"Nice welcome, though it would have been sweeter if your clothes were still off." The first twin smirked as I came to a halt in front of him. Definitely Pierre.

"Why don't you stick to imagining me in your head, and leave the rest of us clueless, huh?" I suggested.

Dave gave his son a wordless glare and then turned to me. "So what work needs to be done?"

"The first flight of stairs needs to be replaced, I don't know about the second, some of the siding is falling off the backside of the house, and Gabriel thinks the roof might be leaking in some places, I'm sure there's more but I cant think of anything else right now…" I trailed off.

"Alrighty then, I'll send the boys back to get some more things. You should probably go with them to pick some things out, like siding, wood for the stairs, and plumbing fixtures. We were looking around some of the deserted cabins to get an estimate on the work that needed to be done and you definitely need to furnish those." Dave suggested.

"Oh well I'm not sure we can pay for all of that just yet…all our funds were pretty much wiped out, moving twice in a year…some problems in our last location…"

"Like I said before Giles is asking us to do this as a favor to him, we're supplying everything we have at our store, now we don't carry refrigerators and stoves but Sally's Kitchen Appliances does and she's already spoke with Giles too so you have nothing to worry about. Plus she's the mayor's wife, so he helped out too." Dave went on.

This seemed way too good to be true, I was going to have to talk to Gabriel about Giles Delvin's motives, they seemed sincere and he seemed like a nice old man from the other night at dinner, and he certainly pulled all the weight in this town but no one could possibly be so generous just because they wanted the new pack to feel _welcom_e, there had to be something else.

"Hello, you must be the men who are gonna help out around here, I'm Bucky Dideron and I'd like to help ya out. I was a construction worker in West Virginia and I'm sure I could learn quick."

So while Bucky talked with Dave, I told Ben I'd be right back and went to find Gabriel. I told him about the offer and my thoughts.

"Look, I know it looks suspicious but I was talking with Delvin when you and Jacqueline were having your..discusion in the kitchen and he told me he wants…he wants to choose someone to lead his pack after he dies, and he doesn't really feel all that confident about the options he has in his own…so he hopes that with a little persuasion he can convince our pack to join his and I can step into the role of leader of both after he's gone. Yes, its all a bribe but he cant take it all back if I don't accept and he even said he wouldn't dream of it, he's just trying is all…but I'm content with what I have, and I'm not going to loose you."

"So we're just going to accept everything he's giving us, knowing full well we're going to refuse him?" That didn't seem exactly fair to me.

"Yes, yes we are."

**A/N: Alright, for fear of rambling I had to stop there. This chapter was probably a little slow and I wanted to put in a few five pranks, some drama with the French twins, but alas that would make this an unbearably long chapter like in those novels they assign in English class and I always fall asleep reading those so why torture you?**

**By the way they did explain the rules to the new-arrivals at lunch, just in case you're curious….everyone gets an explanation as they arrive but writing that over and over would get boring as would reading it so …don't you love me?**

**p.s. : Weird is my state of mind, I didn't make any A/N's though out the entire thing except the beginning and end, better??**

**R&R emphasize on the second R. hugs and stuff, melissaturkey **


	11. A Homecoming

**So to satisfy the reviewers that were in love with the hot French twin before they'd even said more than two sentences, this chapter is for you!**

**Its chapter 11. By now if you don't know who and what I do or do not own you need to go back and read all the other disclaimers…**

**Here goes nothing…**

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 11: A Homecoming**

(_**Recap**_) _"So we're just going to accept everything he's giving us, knowing full well we're going to refuse him?" That didn't seem exactly fair to me. _

"_Yes, yes we are." _

After Gabriel said that I was momentarily stunned but I recovered quickly, "What?"

"Well I don't see much choice beyond that. I cant just say no right off the bat that would create hostility between the packs, I wont say yes, I cant brush off the bribes because that would be as bad as saying no...we have to seem like we're deliberating, like I'm considering…then when I do say no there will be no hurt feelings. Giles will respect my decision because it was well considered, he will know he did the best he could to sway me and it wont feel like he failed." Gabriel's logic was lost on me, but I was sure he wouldn't do anything rash and trusted his decision.

"So that means its time to pick out appliances?" I asked in defeat. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of driving into town alone with the Carver twins.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry baby." Gabriel took my face between his hands and kissed me lingeringly and with a jolt I realized that my trip into town would be the longest we've been apart since we moved into Green Mountain Valley. "Think of me?" He asked when I had returned the kiss, pressing against him.

"Not as much as you'll think of me," I smirked and played at walking away only to come back and kiss him again, "I love you."

"And I love you princess wolf." He pressed me close so our bodies were touching.

"I'm no longer princess remember?" I had to tease.

"Always to me." Gabriel gave me one last lingering kiss before he was leading me with an arm around the waist back to the foyer where Bucky had weaseled himself a full time job at Carver Homes and Repair.

"So how about we get started now?" Gabriel announced when we had reached them, but before any of the men could reply there was a squeal from the reception hall area as Esme ran towards me and threw her arms around me in a hug.

_What the hell? _Was all I could think, Esme never was one of those mothers that showed parental affection so this was quite a shock.

"Mom? Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to wait until the rest of the pack…" I trailed off when I saw the rest of our pack milling around the place.

"Now what kind of greeting is that? A mother doesn't see her child for three days and you ask "why are you here?" Esme was positively beaming when she pulled away and I was absolutely stunned. She looked happy! I mean not just happy she was glowing!

"Mom are you alright?" I couldn't help asking.

"Better than alright! Tomas and I are getting married! And I'm having a pup!"

"What?" Was all I could say.

"I said-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get started.." Ben began.

"Oh right, Mom I'm gonna have to go, but we'll talk when I get back okay?"

"Okay!" Nothing could bring down Esme's mood, she ran back to where Tomas waiting with suitcases by the stairs. (Everyone was sleeping in the inn rooms until the cabins were suitable.)

Dave was going over with Philippe all the extra things we would need to get and bring back while Pierre was gazing at me steadily, at Gabriel's arm still wrapped around my waist protecting and possessive. Gabriel, who was in conversation with Ben, was glaring at Pierre with open dislike and warning.

"Alright, lets go," Philippe started out the door. I was about to follow when Gabriel deliberately pulled me into a deep kiss in front of everyone, but especially Pierre. It was a reminder of a subtle threat like "she's mine." Amid wolf whistles and jeers and cat calls from the pack, I pulled back and followed the twins out the door to their truck.

The Carver Home and Repair truck had a large truck bed for hauling things and after unloading all the tools it already contained for what was to be hauled, we were off. The downside to this truck with its remarkably large bed was it had a very small cab. It was easy to see that the twins normally sat in back with the stuff. As it was I was sandwiched between the two male loup-garou in the tiny cab with nothing to smell but Pierre's desire and Philippe's gallantry.

"Knock it off Romeo." Philippe said as Pierre made yet another move on me: the boy had no shame.

"Ah she doesn't mind." Pierre's jeweled green eyes twinkled as he gazed down at me running a hand over my jean clad knee.

I smiled and ran my hand up his arm to his chest, Philippe shot me a look in the rearview mirror but didn't say anything. I winked at him and with that pinched his twins nipple and twisted, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase titty twister as Pierre's face turned red with an effort to hold back a cry of pain. I finally released him. "Don't mess with me, next time it wont be your pecs I'm twisting."

I turned to Philippe who actually was interested in carrying out a conversation with me. "So you're mom is having a baby?" He asked turning into main street ignoring the glares from his brother.

"Apparently so."

"Do you think that's the only reason that Tomas guy is marrying her?"

I shot him a funny look.

"I overheard when she mentioned the pup."

"You seem very interested in my personal life Philippe." I had to smirk, maybe Pierre wasn't the only Carver brother with a crush.

"Call me Philip." He smiled down at me before puling into a alley to reach the back of a store/warehouse, where a large garage door stood open.

"Or you can call him "Hilly" since his co-" Pierre began.

"Remember dear brother of mine, we're identical and anything you say about me applies to you as well." Philip shot his brother a glare and Pierre silenced. It was easy to see who the dominant twin was.

"Anyway, I always make it my business to know the most interesting people." Philip continued as if there had been no interruption, glancing at me up and down. Not in obvious ogling like Pierre but with familiarity like he already knew me intimately and we had a secret to share. It was a fun glance and I couldn't help laugh at the teasing flirt.

"You better stop it Philip or you just might make the mated wolf-girl blush." I couldn't help tease back. If I wasn't already in love with Gabriel, this would have been a fun boy to play with, as it was I just smirked at him and followed him and his now disgruntled brother into the store.

After spending the better part of an hour picking out siding, wood, appliances and a few other things Philip and Pierre picked several more tools and equipment they needed and we headed over to Sally's to pick out standard white fridges and stoves and various standard shower and sink fixtures, and toilets. I was not getting fancy, we were already taking too much for granted as it was and I refused to pick out anything more expensive than something average that the whole pack would accept anyway.

On the way back Pierre must have felt the need to outshine Philip's friendly chatter by asking me direct questions with seemingly random meaning. He asked about my parents and before Philip could sympathize about my fathers death he did, and when he asked about friends growing up and I told him about the five he laughed with me at some funny childhood stories. These boys really were crazy, but they were a fun crazy and they reminded me of the five.

Eventually we fell into a semi-comfortable silence in the tiny cab near the end of the trip and that gave me time to think about my mothers pregnancy and impending marriage.

And as if finally clued in on obvious knowledge I felt a pit of dread in my stomach. What about me? In all the times Gabriel and I had mated in the last two weeks, we had never used protection. Not once.

I knew for certain Gabriel wouldn't be so irresponsible with me without a reason, unless he really wanted pups, so why wouldn't he tell me? Something did not fit, did not make sense. It was like someone wasn't telling me something…but what would that be?

And if I did get pregnant would Gabriel marry me? Because he felt obligated like Tomas? Or because he wanted to?

There were so many things that my mothers homecoming had made me think about. And I knew that when I got back I wanted my own answers.

**Ooh, Chapter 11 and I am now biting into the third tangent of main plot. I want you to review your guesses for the three main story lines, hope you stick around to see how it all resolves…**

_BTW, for the people who were channeling my brain waves and sorta guessed this tangent, I send you cyber hugs, there really was quite a few of you. _

**p.s. Sorry if Vivian didn't really sound like herself in this chapter, I think I was channeling one of my own characters.**

_**Review like Crazy!! **__**, melissaturkey **_


	12. Looking for a Fight

**I am alive! This is proof Karma this is proof! Thank you very much! Five days and you're calling missing persons! I have spoiled you rotten! Some people don't update for months! (I would never do that, have no fear!)**

**I don't own Blood and Chocolate and its characters but I own what I made up for this…**

**Here goes nothing…**

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 12: Looking for a Fight**

**(Recap**_**)**__And as if finally clued in on obvious knowledge I felt a pit of dread in my stomach. What about me? In all the times Gabriel and I had mated in the last two weeks, we had never used protection. Not once. _

_I knew for certain Gabriel wouldn't be so irresponsible with me without a reason, unless he really wanted pups, so why wouldn't he tell me? Something did not fit, did not make sense. It was like someone wasn't telling me something…but what would that be?_

_And if I did get pregnant would Gabriel marry me? Because he felt obligated like Tomas? Or because he wanted to?_

_There were so many things that my mothers homecoming had made me think about. And I knew that when I got back I wanted my own answers. _

When we arrived back at the inn Dave and Ben and Bucky had everyone helping with something with what they had there and when we showed up with more tools the pack fell on them like… well a pack of wolves. Gabriel was on the back porch talking to Aunt Persia. I went straight for him.

"Baby, you're back!" A wide grin spread across his face and nothing was concealed in it. For a moment the anger and confusion I had built up after my epiphany wore off under the love in his smile.

"You're right I'm back." I growled anger returning.

"Viv?" He asked glancing at Aunt Persia quickly like she knew what was going on…for all I knew she did.

"I need to talk to you." I growled again this time with more malice. I could see the "uh oh." look on Gabriel's face but he led me out to the barn away from the prying ears of the pack and the several humans that had volunteered their services in my absence. Momentarily distracted by that fact I asked Gabriel if he'd spoken with the rest of the pack about the new rules.

"Of course. Before everyone started helping I made them clear. We'll be safe here." Gabriel reached over to touch my shoulder as we stopped just inside the door way of the old stables. I shook him off.

"Tell me what you're keeping from me! I know it has something to do with us having pups so just tell me!" I did not raise my voice it was low and deadly, a much more affective tone that I had learned from this deceitful mate of mine.

"You know." He said sadly glancing away from me a sad expression coming across his face, eyes softening in the weirdest expression: pity.

"No I don't know! Tell me!" I exploded really shouting this time. I considered slapping him for that despicable emotion in his gaze.

"You can't have children Vivian." Gabriel said quietly as if that would soften the blow. "From the silver in the bullet we took out of you when you were shot…it didn't kill you but it was in long enough to…damage…poison…other parts of your system…you…it scarred your reproductive organs when your body was trying to cleanse itself of the silver… You were out and Esme didn't want to tell you but Persia thought I should know….I wanted to tell you but I couldn't when you were avoiding me when you were stuck…and then…Then I though that if I could let you find out by yourself by not being …precautious, that you would figure it out and it would be easier for you that way…" Gabriel finished his eyes begging me for understanding.

"Bet you thought I was real stupid when it took two weeks and my mom's own pregnancy to get it through huh?" I looked away ashamed and confused. I wasn't sure how this felt: knowing I was flawed…It was new for me …

And then all of a sudden it hurt, so bad, because I knew what Jacqueline wanted. What she wanted from Gabriel that Giles could no longer give her. It wasn't the authority of being queen bitch. Giles gave her that. It was children. Pups. Giles was a century and a half old and though it should be techniquly possible that he should be able…it was not likely, surely after a loup-garou, human, any male was that old, your juice became much less potent…That's what she wanted. She wanted strong genetically able pups to secure a place for herself within her pack and ours…it finally made sense, and Giles…making Gabriel one of his own would keep his mate from straying while he was still alive, seeing as the assurance would be no longer needed but giving her what she wanted when he was gone…It all made sense.

And it hurt, because how could Gabriel not want pups? He was a loup-garou, a male, a leader…being those things instilled something in you…a need to leave a mark on the world as your own: a child. Gabriel would be crazy not to want that. He could choose the power over me. But what about…what about that ability…that need, that desire. How would I fare when put up against that?

"Not stupid, just in love and blinded to all the details, I can't protest to that." Gabriel brought me back to the conversation with a jolt, answering me. He moved to wrap his arms around me. I clearly looked distraught, not that it mattered. And I was battling other emotions…ones that did not make any sense to me…I had never particularly liked pups, children in general…if I was being truly honest with myself I'd admit I was still one myself…so why was I feeling this deep sense of loss?

I felt nothing but confusion at the range of emotions I was feeling so anger was the one that won out, it was the only one I understood.

"You knew. Esme knew. Persia. Who else? Has the entire pack known and been keeping this from me? Tell me." I jerked my arm away.

"A few of the other females sensed it…but they haven't breathed a word. Nobody needs to know if you don't want them to." Gabriel looked so sad and so eager to please that I couldn't bare to look at him a second longer.

"I..I have to think. Don't follow me. I can protect myself this time." And with that I was running out of the stables through the trees changing as I went into the large sleek, graceful golden brown creature of the Moon. I ran to think, not to rejoice or hunt. I needed to know how I felt. I needed to know if I was right.

Perhaps it was coincidence or fate that led me to run into the one loup-garou in the woods that I was questioning in my thoughts and longing to hunt in my fur. Jacqueline Delvin.

We changed part way back in shock of our merging. For a moment it was a silent as a grave then she said, "Baby Vivian upset?"

I snarled and lunged at her throat. Maybe I had been looking for a fight this whole time or maybe I just needed this, either way with parted jaws I propelled her to the ground and kept her there. When she started to change the rest of the way back to defend herself I grasped her throat between my jaws and threatened. "I will do it Jacqueline."

I definitely was not in the mood for her games tonight. The sun was still high in the sky at 5 pm, but my body raged as if the moon were out commanding my change, forcing my rage, my hunt.

"I have some questions for you. And if you refuse to answer your neck will be mine for the gnawing, got that grandma?" If I was a child she was no better than an old fox in a hen coup and this fox was not getting my egg, or the egg that should be mine at least. She would not get Gabriel to give it too her either. I would make sure of that.

"If you knew Giles wanted Gabriel to join him, to lead after him why throw yourself at him when you knew you would have him eventually? What other reason then you want pups to secure your future in the budding pack, pups with the future leader."

"Clever little Vivian, but I thought you had questions? Sounds like you have it all figured out yourself." She sneered looking impossibly smug for someone who despite the struggling was being pinned down by me, a younger, stronger adversary.

"There's one thing I don't get. You know that through Giles's plans…he'll end up with you anyway…become leader of both packs as one, you will be his as previous queen bitch by your own pack laws…why start now? Just to torture me? Just to take away from me what time I have as his only?" I struck her when I was done, in anger, disgust at myself for working myself up to this rage, soon I'd be tearing her throat out.

Jacqueline smiled around the blood dripping from her nose from my blow, "Like I said, sounds like you have it all figured out."

Her devilish smile irked the hell out of me and I swatted at her again with my elongated claws they caught her forehead and as a head wound always does, it bled profusely the blood egged me on about as much as her cocky smile and I pounded her head against the forest floor tearing a bit of furred flesh from her part changed shoulder. Meanwhile she still smiled a challenge.

**Ooh cliff hanger, fan fiction net has made me mean! **

**This chapter is dedicated to those that wanted Vivian to slap her when they were in the kitchen, isn't this so much better?**

**Tell me what you think about the fertility issue….the complication that holds with the plot, the schemes of the other leaders… its all tied together…even the Jacque and Charlotte tangent…tell me what you think!**

**Review like crazy! **

**I need ten reviews to cook up the next chapter, cruel I know but its all your fault!**

**Hugs and stuff, melissaturkey **


	13. When You Just Need To Talk

**I am now the most hated author on here for making Vivian infertile and saying I'd spoiled you all! I am mean and terrible and I am now proceeding to crawl under the covers and die. **

**Sniff, Sniff…okay well I suppose I could improve my reputation by just giving you the next chapter…sniff…if I can write through the incontrollable crying…please don't hate me?! **

**You know what I own and what I don't own! So on with the story!**

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 13: When You Just Have to Talk **

**(recap)**_Jacqueline smiled around the blood dripping from her nose from my blow, "Like I said, sounds like you have it all figured out." _

_Her devilish smile irked the hell out of me and I swatted at her again with my elongated claws they caught her forehead and as a head wound always does, it bled profusely the blood egged me on about as much as her cocky smile and I pounded her head against the forest floor tearing a bit of furred flesh from her partly changed shoulder. Meanwhile she still smiled a challenge. _

"Vivian, Vivian…You must know your weakness by now don't you? Why its so easy to get to you? Come on ask me why."

I refused to answer simply pushing her into the forest floor harder, contemplating my options. The largest part of me wanted to rip the taunting adversary apart but that would make me the monster…like when the lust of the hunt overpowered me when I was attacking Astrid the first time…and I refused to be a slave to that desire…the other part of me knew that backing down now would make her think me weak and a soft target after threatening and not following through. I would have to let her get up and fight her fairly, stopping the fight before death but making it clear that I would win, but her next words froze me.

"Your mind is an easy target. You are so easily swayed there, its so easy to play with your mind. I have not made much of a real move towards your mate, but you feel threatened by me because I placed the idea that I was in your head. You are so afraid of the ones you are closest to abandoning you or getting hurt by you that if someone so much as makes a suggestion to it you drive yourself crazy with the insinuation…yes I know about what happened in the last settlement. You don't think we don't check out the newest members to our society?"

"That woman… she placed the idea in your head that you could be the one harming your pack and you went as far as actually trying to kill yourself? You are so easy to play that the real threat can just sit back and wait for you to create a downfall on yourself, and then move in for what she wanted in the first place."

"Half the fun of getting Gabriel as my mate will be watching you torture yourself. You have not even seen a real threat. When I come after Gabriel, when I truly come after him, you will only be able to sit back and watch."

"A child such as yourself could learn from the experience. It's a good thing you can't have his babies they would only be more to take care of after you."

As she spoke she had wriggled out from underneath me and moved away as if thinking she would leave me with her haunting words but as I lunged for her another target hit her and the shock changed her all the way back to her human form while the half changed attacker clobbered her shoulder, pushing her out of my sight.

"Nobody talks to my baby that way!" And with that my mother sent Jacqueline changing, running away with her tail between her legs, what ever Esme had done when she pulled Jacqueline out of my sight was enough to scare her away.

Esme sauntered towards me with a sway in her still furry hips looking smug. "I had to return the favor." I smiled who knew saving my mother would reap a reward this convenient.

"Well you did owe me." I said pretending my emotions weren't still in terrible turmoil and that the sight of her did not reignite the anger I felt that she decided as my parent to keep this from me.

"Come on baby, lets talk in the cabin I picked out." She moved me along the woods to one of the cabins in better shape that they had already stored our old furniture in, and some of our old clothes, which we promptly pulled on and seated ourselves on the old sofa.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Esme was never the expert in motherly chats she did not usually know what to say when her child just needed to talk, she was more prone to taking me out and drinking through the pain. What a lovely example I had.

"I wish you had told me." The anger came out as sadness, but that was okay too, it was another emotion that needed attention.

"I knew you would be more devastated at the time if you thought you were stuck and you couldn't have pups, it made more sense to wait and tell you after you were better….and when you were…you were finally with Gabriel and I didn't want to ruin your happiness. I do want what's best for you, you know?" Esme pleaded for me to understand.

"I know." I sighed. "I just don't know why it hurts so much. I feel like I'm a failure…like I…I've lost a part of me…and I don't even like kids. I…"

"Vivian, Vivian…Every woman regardless of species, loup-garou or not, feels the need to bear children. For some it might not come until much later in life…but its there…its instinct. For loup-garou females especially since we are more in tune with our animalistic natures and there are so few of us as it is…and we feed off the desires of our mates…"

"I never thought I liked children until I was pregnant with you. But Ivan wanted you so badly and it was so infectious especially when you were inside me kicking your opinion on absolutely everything…." Mom smiled. "I never was the best but more than anything I wanted what you wanted for yourself…even when you didn't know what the was yet…I get a new chance to do it right…you have no idea how sad I am you'll never get to experience what I feel for you."

Esme and I rarely talked to each other like this, but her words comforted me and I knew that she was trying to tell me how she felt about me. The only time I had said "I love you" to my mother was in a suicide note. I decided I had to change that. "I love you mom."

Esme looked mildly shocked that one of us actually said it but pulled me into a desperate hug. "I love you too."

And then of course there was crying and lots of it. There are times that when you're looking for a fight all you really need to do is just talk and so we did. I strayed away from subjects that could lead to the my own issues and focused on my mothers happy news. The hilarity of the situation did not escape me, here I was a perfectly healthy young woman and here was my 37 almost 38 year old mom who was the only one out of the two of us to have pups. It only proved the unfairness of the situation.

"Mom?" I asked after she told me that if the pup was a girl her name was to be Veronica and if it was a boy his name would be Kaleb.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How did you know where to find me?" I had assumed that Gabriel would not heed my warning and follow me anyway, it had been shocking when Esme had turned up.

"Gabriel didn't think you'd want to talk to him, so he sent me to follow you thinking you might want to talk. And he was right."

"And he was right." I agreed. "I think I should go talk to him. He's probably worried." I thought back to how exultant he was to see me after such a short separation and how mean I'd been.

"That's probably best." Esme smiled and walked me to the door.

"Hey Mom?" I asked in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Was Tomas excited when you told him?"

"Of course he was! He's gonna be a father!" Esme answered bewildered by the question.

"Thanks mom …for everything."

"What do you think I'm here for kid?" She winked at me and started going through a box.

I walked towards our cabin somehow knowing that's where he'd be. Ours was the first cabin repaired, because of our status I supposed and I knew that all the necessary plumbing and appliances had been taken care of as well because I had seen the big trucks moving away from the cabin areas as Esme and I had walked to hers. It was like Extreme Make-Over Home Edition: everything was happening so quickly and I barely had chance to process it all.

Ulf was sprawled out on the futon again apparently having misplaced sheets for his bed (which was my old one) and flipping through channels on the T.V. I smiled at him and his answering smile was grateful and yet also sorrowful.

"Viv?" He asked on my past. "Thanks for letting me stay. I know you probably wanted to have a place to yourself with Gabriel after…" He trailed off like he was mad at himself for letting on that he knew.

"Its fine, its your place too, and its okay that you know. Its okay if all the five know. I am one of you now aren't I?" I had to smile at that. The five had been there for me when I was stuck and they would be here for me now. They were stupid and irresponsible and more often than that crazy jerks but like Esme had said they were our jerks. And they had my back.

I walked hesitantly to the back of the cabin toward our room, knowing that Gabriel must have heard me, smelt me arrive, but hesitating none the less. When I opened the door I found him sitting at the end of the bed staring down at his knees.

"Gabriel?" I asked stepping into the room and shutting the door behind me as quietly as possible.

"Viv." His expression, his voice, his everything looked so relieved to see me. I knew it must have been hard for him not to follow me this afternoon and wait for me to come to him, now so late at night.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so mean earlier. I know you were just…doing what you thought was best…I…" I didn't know what else to say. I was taking a big part of his life from him just by being his. This was why I had been so hesitant to tell him what I felt. Because I did this to people I loved. I caused them pain. My father was dead. Astrid had tried to destroy the pack because of me, and Aiden…well our love destroyed everything.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is coming at you so fast and…you had a right to lash out at me. I did this to you. I should have stopped things with you and the human before they got that far. Its my fault he shot you in the first place! I'm supposed to protect the pack from things like this, especially you...and look what happened! And then I didn't even tell you!"

So that's what Gabriel had done in my absence, blamed himself for everything. Not a surprise. Gabriel loved the pack as much as I did and loved me above all else. This must have been eating at him since Persia told him.

I walked across the room and held him in my arms to stop his suffering like I had the night he told me about the lover he killed. I did this by instinct, just like the first time and just like the first time he pulled me with him back on the bed and we laid together.

"I love you." I told him moving to rest my head on his chest needed him to hold me and reassure me above anyone else.

Gabriel tightened his hold on me and stared down at me with his deep blue eyes penetrating mine. "And I love you." I savored that a moment before hearing him add. "And this, it doesn't change anything."

And just like that I was fine, as long as I could spend the night curled up in his strong arms.

**Alright, happy? I am aware that everyone was looking for solace after the sad last chapter and while this one was sappy and sentimental and I'm sure Vivian, Ulf, Esme and Gabriel seemed really OOC, this cheered me up. I think that if I found out news like that I would be sappy too and would need comfort from my mom and my partner most of all. And Esme, though she was never the maternal type does care for Vivian deeply and I think would try and make up for it after finding out she was pregnant again. **

**This will not dominate the plot too much longer but will be a part of it. Don't worry I like happy endings so don't feel too bad about this! **

_**Keep reading and Keep reviewing**_**!**

**And thanks to Blue Werewolf Princess and Deangirl67 for being two new favorite reviewers! Lots of love to all my other faves! Keep reading, I know you'll like me better after we get out of this rut. **


	14. A Day in Bed

**Okay its been a few days, I know. I'm sorry but in my defense my internet was acting up for two days, and then I had a busy weekend…**

**But here it is Chapter 14, if you want to see a Disclaimer look at another chapter. (sorry if that sounded harsh, cyber hugs!)**

**Oh and a good song for this chapter is "Love for Granted" by Phoenix. **

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 14: A Day in Bed. **

**(Recap**_**)**__"I love you." I told him moving to rest my head on his chest needing him to hold me and reassure me above anyone else. _

_Gabriel tightened his hold on me and stared down at me with his deep blue eyes penetrating mine. "And I love you." I savored that a moment before hearing him add. "And this, it doesn't change anything."_

_And just like that I was fine, as long as I could spend the night curled up in his strong arms. _

When I awoke the sun was barely rising in the east, I was in Gabriel's arms, warm and content and for a moment everything was fine. Then yesterday's news fell on me like a weight and it was all I could do to keep from crying all over again at the bewildering sense of loss that my mother thought was natural given the circumstances.

Either Gabriel had already been partially awake or he heard my dry sob but his eyes opened groggily and his arms tightened around me. "Vivian, are you alright?"

Was he serious? Was I alright? I glared at him. "Of course not. I should have known that." Gabriel gazed at me calmly for a moment as if waiting for my next reaction.

"How can you be so calm!" I exclaimed finally sitting up in bed only to notice what had awoken me in the first place: the old jeans I had pulled on last night were twisted and wadded up uncomfortably from sleeping in them. I pulled them off and faced Gabriel who had sat up with me already having shed his uncomfortable clothing sometime in the night.

"I've had longer to think about this than you have." Had this been weeks ago before I had let myself get to know Gabriel I would have described his expression as indecipherable or cold but it was really neither. This expression was a careful one. One that showed a calm faith and love in me and also apprehension and expectation for my next response.

"And?" Was all I could come up with, and I snarled at my own incompency in troubled conversation.

"And what?" Gabriel seemed to be determined to have me ask him deliberately, to get it off my chest myself.

"What do you think about all this? What do you want? Are you as messed up about this as I am? Did-Do you want pups?" I stuttered at the end my voice breaking.

"Vivian." Gabriel started to pull me back into his arms but I pulled away to look in his face, his eyes as he answered.

"Viv, when I first found out about this it was after Persia had announced the bullet was out and that you would make it. To be honest the fact that you were stuck and infertile meant little to me after the news you were alright." Gabriel paused to kiss me gently. "Esme had the sense to look ahead and see what this would do to you and suggest that we not say anything until you were better, unstuck."

"And at the time I just agreed, went home and then finally realized what affect it would have on our relationship in the future, what it meant for us. I didn't know what having pups meant for you, we weren't even together yet, but I knew that they had always been important to me. My father wasn't there when I was growing up, he was always running off only coming back to mom and the pack when he needed money or liquor or protection from some neighboring pack he pissed off, on one of those occasions he got my mom pregnant again with the triplets, he's seen them maybe twice? Three times? Me only about ten times. Ten times in twenty four years! I always wanted a chance to be to my own what my father wasn't for me, but when it finally hit me that you, my intended mate was not able to…I was shocked, disappointed, but most of all guilty because I allowed it to happen to you in the first place."

"Then when you wouldn't see me, when you were so ashamed of being stuck and all you wanted to do was hide in your room for a month, all I could do was shout at myself for not helping you sooner, for not trying to help you instead of mope over a lost chance that wasn't even a possibility for us to start with anyhow, because you still were not mine."

"And I knew that for you to let me be a possibility, for me to win you, I would have to share with you how alike we were. And not surprisingly it worked, you were transformed and then we were together and we were happy and nothing else mattered, maybe you would figure it out maybe you wouldn't but pups were no longer a priority because they did not come with you and you see I cant except any possibility that does not include you princess." Gabriel broke off tenderly and for a moment I could not speak. Who knew that the leering smug figure that had stood in my doorway months ago was the same man that was talking and sharing his deepest feelings with me now: It seemed unreal.

"And now? What about how much you wanted to be what a real father is?" I asked.

"Now it doesn't matter. It doesn't change us. In the future, if we want to, if its right for us we can try and reverse the damage or try to conceive despite the odds, but for now we can just be, we have all the time in the world." Gabriel caressed my cheek, brushing tawny hair from my face.

I liked that, we had all the time in the world, and the tightening sense of loss eased. Not all was hopeless. And I wasn't ready for that kind of thing anyway.

"What about you?" Gabriel asked gently.

"I never thought about it before. I mean I never considered it one way or the other. I mean in one way I don't even really have the patience for, or like pups all that much, but in another I guess I always assumed that I'd have my own and love them. So I have no idea why I feel like I've lost something I might not have wanted in the first place." There I had said it all, gotten it all off my chest, but now what would Gabriel think of me?

Gabriel didn't say anything, just nodded his understanding and kissed me. And finally I eased back into him and let him pull me down into the covers of our bed in our new room. "So you talked with Jacqueline I hear?" Gabriel finally said trailing his fingers lightly up and down my arm comfortingly but in an unknowingly tantalizing way that was sending shivers down my spine.

"Talked being an understatement you understand?" I asked giving back with a few spine tingling caresses of my own.

"Yes." Gabriel answered smirking at my hands moving across his defined upper body. But then his smile faded. "As much as I hate how she is threatening you, I think you should listen to what she had to say."

"What! You're on her side!" I immediately moved away from him on the bed.

"No, of course not baby, of course not. But you do need to learn to keep people from messing with your head, it ends up hurting you and those that love you. You should try and make sure you don't let people get to you so deeply." Gabriel's voice was calming but I stubbornly stayed away from him when he reached for me.

He was confirming my fears. That it was all my fault…all of it…

"Hey!" He said suddenly grabbing me by the shoulders. "I did not say you were right! I just said that's what you think! Viv, look at me, all of the things that happened in the last too settlements were not your fault. They weren't. Axel and the five are to blame for what happened in West Virginia. Your telling your father what they were up to would not have changed a thing, they would still have went behind his back and then yours and continue what they were doing. They had to learn from that. Rafe didn't and so Astrid easily manipulated him to screw things up in Maryland. But your involvement, it was strictly because of how much you love the pack, both times. Why else would you try and kill yourself?" Gabriel gave me a smile, "But this time I want you to leave the head games to me, I don't want to see you hurt again."

"She knows what Giles is planning for her future and she still cant wait. She just wants to torture me."

"Which is why you shouldn't let her get to you. I can take care of myself babe, I really can." Gabriel reached for me and this time I let him pull me back into the soft bed with him.

"So I was thinking…" Gabriel began.

"Uh-oh." I quipped.

"Funny wolf girl. Funny. No I was thinking that you and the rest should start school soon." Gabriel started.

"Today? I gulped, going to school last time was not exactly helpful to the pack.

"Well not today. There are still a lot of things to do with the inn and the cabins and moving and organizing, we're all here now but the extra hands are proving to be extra hassle at the moment. I was thinking maybe tomorrow. It will be a Friday, so you'll have the chance to figure things out and then start the next week out fresh like you've been going there all your life."

"You've really thought about this. I take it you got all the transfer stuff from Maryland and everything."

"Yep. I took care of everything. You the five and the rest of the pack kids are all set."

"Sounds like I have little choice in the matter." I arched my eyebrows and gave him a saucy look. "What if I decide I don't want to go to school. I am sixteen. I can drop out."

"Viv, what would the guests say if they knew one of the owners didn't have a high school education?" He mocked with a smile the world didn't see nearly enough.

"That she is a lucky bunny!" I poked my full lower lip out to pout.

"Baby, please? For me?" He kissed my puckered lip parting it from the other to insert his warm tongue. "Please?" He asked the question in my mouth, moving his hands up and down my arms.

"You cheat!" I exclaimed pulling away. "Just for that you don't get to shower with me this morning!" And with that I pounced off the bed, grabbed the bag that had been moved from our inn room to here that contained all our bathroom supplies, and headed to the door.

But Gabriel wasn't going to have that, he cut me off, blocking the closed doorway with his solid frame a smug smile on his lips knowing he had won.

"But I had wanted the first time we tried out the new shower to be together." He begged a childish puppy dog face in place.

"Well if you don't move neither of us will get a shower in time before we're needed to help with the settling." I caved moving up to him.

"Well you see I was thinking about that too princess and the way I see it they really don't need us. Bucky has teamed up with Dave and Ben and they pretty much have all the construction aspects under control and the females have handled all the organization things so we really don't have anything to do but spend the day in bed."

"Really, and did a certain amount of planning happen to arrange this yesterday?" I asked eyebrows raised once more.

"Maybe." He smirked sliding his arms around my waist. "But what do you care?" And with that he threw me up over his shoulder and carried me squealing into the bathroom. I heard Ulf groan and stuff a pillow over his head.

**Alright so there it was, chapter 14. **

**I wanted to give Gabriel a chance to tell about his background, his views on kids how they were affected by his father. In the book it says nothing about Gabriel ever even having a father which either meant that he died when the triplets were little or that he was some random guy even the mom doesn't know (which seemed unlikely since it never said the triplets were his half sisters) and if he still was in the picture it would have meant that Gabriel had a strong role model growing up and if so his father definitely would have been a candidate for leader so that didn't fit. So I created my own back-story for Gabriel for this story, one that I urge no one to replicate it as it was from my own imagination.**

**I originally planned for this chapter to have Viv start school and get the plot rolling again, but Gabriel had things to say and I felt the characters needed this opportunity. **

**Tell me what you think! (ie REVIEW) :D melissaturkey**


	15. Mocked

**See previous Disclaimers**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I would mention you all but it would simply take too long and I want to get to the chapter, I think you're gonna like this one. Its really long!**

**Blood OR Chocolate. **

**Chapter 15: Mocked. **

A day in bed was just what I needed to massage my worries and strengthen my bond with Gabriel. We fluctuated between talking and sleeping and intimacy, Ulf having left after fixing himself some toast from a new appliance in the kitchen.

Only when the day was almost spent did I insist on joining the others at the big bonfire we were holding on the grounds in celebration of the completion of the repairs of our new home.

Dave, Ben and the twins and the other loup-garou and human volunteers who had made the quick change possible were invited and with the help of Esme it was a festive affair.

It was still odd for the pack that we could celebrate with abandon for the first true time in years. I could still not believe it!

Drunken loup-garou chased their mates half changed in complete view of the road, Old Orlando and Aunt Persia told our old stories and legends to the enraptured new audience of loup-garou and humans. Everyone partied and danced.

When Bucky suggested Gabriel lead an impromptu run through the new territory I told the small band to go on ahead, I'd stay behind with Esme. She was not having as much fun as the others, though she had insisted Tomas go with the group of males that went on the run.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked coming to sit by my mother on the old log that had been pulled out around the bonfire.

"A party isn't much fun when you cant drink!" She pouted.

"Right. What's in that cup then? Huh?" I asked peeking in to see nothing but Pepsi. "Oh."

"Yeah, it's impossible to have fun at one of these things if you cant even get a little drunk and you cant flirt with other men." Esme went on.

"Really mom, its not that bad! I'm not drinking or flirting and I'm having fun!" I smirked at her, "Besides its only fair you suffer this! You didn't follow the rules when you had me and look what happened!"

"You're fine babe, you're a leader for Moons Sake maybe I should drink…" Esme's gaze fell to the keg a few feet away.

"No. I have issues remember? No repeat offences! Come on." I pulled her up and dragged her away from the tempting liquor.

"Where are we going!" Esme complained.

"I am going to show you everyone having fun without getting drunk!" I felt stupid ushering a grown woman away from booze when an normal girl my age would have been all over that keg. But I did not drink well, when I did I ended up changing and blacking out and I did not need that worry right now.

As I pulled Esme around the crowd looking for someone not holding a plastic cup I spotted Pierre and Philippe and they waved. I nodded my head but kept on walking, "See Renata and Rolf aren't drinking." I pointed to the rolling mass of half fur and skin over in the bushes.

"Yes but they're still fooling around. Tomas wont do anything with me now that he thinks I'm "in a delicate way." Mom was still pouting. I did not want to go there with her.

"Look there's Magda and Cybil not drinking and having fun chatting. Why don't you talk with them?" I suggested.

"I suppose." Esme sauntered over to the pair of females while I searched around for something to do. I had not wanted to run with the group of males and look like the queen slut Astrid had when she led runs, but now getting rid of Esme I realized I had no one I was particularly close to in this crowd.

I had not noticed before the amounts of couples huddled in pairs throughout the grounds until I heard one shout out at a threesome of interlopers running around and through the couples disrupting them. I wanted to shirk my duties and let them be, they were just pups having fun, but I was queen bitch now and I had to show my position sometime. Now was as good a time as any.

I jogged to the darting group. "Hey, stop." I called. Only when they turned around did I recognize the three pups to be Gabriel's sisters. I had not seen them since Gabriel and I had become mates and though I never liked the brats to begin with I had expected my feelings for Gabriel to soften my opinion of them. It had not, I still found the disturbingly similar triplets unnerving and like any group of eight year olds, annoying.

"Girls, stop it. Leave the couples alone and go play by the bonfire with the other kids." I tried to be kinder since they were "family."

Though they were frighteningly similar they were not identical and it was easier to tell them apart then it had been Willem and Finn when we were younger. Maggie was the one slightly taller than the other two, and while the others were the same height, only one shared the same features of Maggie, she was Elsie. The other had Gabriel's blue eyes not the brown of the other two, her name was Lucy and she was the clear leader of the group.

"Who says?" She contested her eyes giving me an icy impertinent glare that I imagine Gabriel must have given his elders at her age.

"I do." I growled.

Maggie shared a glance with Elsie and they began to shrink back to the bonfire like they were told. Lucy on the other hand flipped her dark hair over her thin shoulder and returned the challenging gaze, "Who are you to tell us what to do? Mamma says you can't have children." She said it in a leer, a hurtful one. It probably would not have offended me, the simple statement, had it not come from a child with Gabriel's eyes. The eyes that had stared into mine and said it didn't matter.

For a moment I was frozen but I quickly regained myself, "No I can't, but I am the boss around here, and I can certainly tell you what to do. Now get your furry little ass back to that bonfire before I swat you back to Maryland." I used that voice. That voice I had adopted from Gabriel, the soft threatening leer that worked every time and despite herself Lucy left.

"You okay?" A voice called from the shadows of overhanging trees.

"Willem." I recognized the voice and the smell of a warm-bed and chewing gum, along with Gregory's scent of stale beer and deodorant. "Gregory."

"We heard the kid, though the trees thought we'd see if you were okay." Willem continued and the two lean figures walked into the weak moonlight coming from the crescent moon behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We'll beat her up if ya want us to Viv." Gregory offered.

"No, she's fine, just being a kid." I smiled to show how fine I was. "Really Greg, an eight year old?" I shook my head. "I thought you guys were all out on the run."

"We were, but Gabriel sent us back to look after you." Willem blurted and Gregory stepped down on his foot. Hard.

"Did he?" I asked. Had I not told him ages ago that I did not need to be looked after? That I was perfectly capable of handling myself? That I still controlled my own life? He was going to hear from me when he got home, or better yet right now. I started for the space of trees the boys had come from but they each grabbed an arm.

"He didn't mean anything by it Viv, just thought that since…you know you're feeling a little down that we…I mean…you should have some company." Greg glared at Willem for support.

"Uh, yeah." Greg shot him another look and Willem decided to leave it at that weak line.

"Why don't you let me go run with my mate? Go get something more to drink, don't worry Gabriel wont say anything." I started for the woods again.

"That's what we're afraid of, listen Viv, I haven't been rabbit chasing in a while-" Willem began.

"Not tonight Willem. Now I can order you to let me go, or I can change and tear you to shreds, or you can just let me go." I nodded to Greg holding my left arm, "You too."

"Uh, order us, so Gabriel can't blame us later." Greg shifted his hold.

"Let me go." I growled and just like that they let me go. "Thank you." I smirked at them giving them each a peck on the cheek.

I was no more than a few feet into the forest when I heard rustling in the bushes to my right, I would have kept on jogging but suddenly the groping couple hurtled themselves out onto my path. I screeched to a halt cursing them to hell and back. One of the disheveled bodies was familiar. "Pierre?"

"In the flesh." He laughed at his own ironic play on words and snorted twice. His shirt was unbuttoned and so were his pants. He had long since lost his shoes and his perfect glossy black hair was now sticking out every which way. His lips were decidedly swollen and his partner, a skinny blond with a busty chest, was in a similar state.

"Carry on, please don't let me interrupt." I started to step over them on my way into the forest but Pierre caught my ankle and pulled me down with them too quick for me to think.

"Come on join us, it could be fun." Pierre's seductive smirk, while ineffective on me when he was sober was even less so when lopsided and reeking of alcohol.

"What did I say about touching me?" I asked giving his balls a good twist. He gasped and groaned in pain and let me go. I jumped up and stalked off before he could let out another sound.

My anger at Gabriel's protection was dwindling rapidly as I made my way through the trees, I did not change, not just yet, needing to be with my human thoughts for a while before changing to the animalistic instincts of the wolf.

I did not need to be watched! I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself! It was like he expected me to up and commit suicide. Oh yes because we all know how well that worked out the first time, I growled to myself. And as if I had not run into enough old friends on my way to Gabriel I bumped into yet another twin. Philippe.

"Could all multiple birth loup-garou please clear the forest!" I practically shouted thinking the Moon must be mocking me tonight.

"Upset?" Philippe asked an amused smile on his lips as he continued on through the forest in a different direction then mine, but like he expected me to follow to carry on the conversation.

"You think?" I snarled. My mood not improved I stayed put. If he wanted to talk to me he would have to come to me.

"Yes I think." Philippe stopped to sit on a large fallen tree limb in his path. "I assume you ran into my brother?"

"Not everything is about you and Pierre!" I did shout now loosing control for the first time in a while in front of this practical stranger.

"No its not but you did shout something about multiple births, and my brother and I are twins." He said reasonably snapping a twig from the dead branch and started stripping it of its bark like he had all the time in the world to sit there and calm me down, against my better judgment I went and sat with him on the limb.

"I have argued with triplets, a twin from my own pack, your brother, and now you, I have had enough! I get that the universe is mocking me, now its time to stop!" I was no longer shouting. Philippe had a calming presence.

"How would the universe be mocking you?" He asked perceptively.

"Uh.." I realized that this was my chance to have the power to tell or withhold this information, the time I would get to choose whether or not I wanted my secret to be known, it was empowering. But choosing to say something was even more so, because I would be the one to do it. Let someone know what was going on in my own body. "I can't have pups." I said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His eyes took on a gentle cast and I cursed the look. Pity was a vile emotion.

"Don't be." I spat out. "I don't even like kids."

"Obviously you don't hate them as much as you want to otherwise you wouldn't feel so mocked." Philippe pointed out, too sensible for his own good.

"Screw you, you don't know anything." I made to stand up but Philippe touched my wrist. "Sit down." And inexplicably I did.

"What are you doing in the forest? Shouldn't you be at the bonfire?" He asked resuming the stripping of his twig.

I took the twig from him and threw it, the casual movement was bugging me.

"I was looking for my mate."

"What did he do?"

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything."

"You were mad, walking through here. Obviously Gabriel did something."

"He sent two of the running party back to look after me."

"Like bodyguards, he knows you're more tore up than you let on, he cares about you."

"I know you think you know everything about me Philippe but I do know that Gabriel cares for me."

"I know. That was never the issue, the issue is you don't want him too."

"What!"

"You wish you wouldn't have to worry about how loving you could cost him something he wants, so you wish he didn't want you. Because you love him." Philippe concluded, "And I told you to call me Philip."

"Next it will be Phil." I muttered.

"No, never." He said quickly and I smirked despite myself.

"Alright, _Philip_ tell me more about myself." I mocked, proud it was my turn.

"I know you're not mad at Gabriel after talking to me." His green eyes twinkled when he said it.

"Okay I give you that one, but I was already cooling down when I bumped into you."

He laughed, "Sure."

"I was." I couldn't help laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Then I noticed the direction he was coming from. "Gabriel didn't ask you to check on me to did he?"

"Vivian, not everything is about you and Gabriel." The words were teasing and they placated me.

"Alright then what were you doing on our land?"

"I was invited to the party remember? He mocked and I scowled.

"I meant the woods."

"I know. I was thinking about going for run, I did, and I was coming back to look for Pierre when I bumped into you."

"You don't run with your brother?" I asked.

"No, I like peace and serenity around me when I run, the aloneness of it all, Pierre in case you haven't figured out is not like that, he would be too much of a distraction."

"I haven't run with anyone in a while besides Gabriel, of course…I just felt like I needed to isolate myself."

"This was back when you thought you had endangered the pack?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Word gets around in this town." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh well I guess all my secrets will be out before long."

"Not from me." His eyes were solemn as he held my gaze.

"Thanks Philip." I smiled at him, he was a good friend, like the five he teetered on the edge of flirting, teasing and genuine friendship but it was still nice. It was easier to be friends with males for me, because I knew what to expect, it was other females that were hard to have lasting friendships with.

"Vivian." Gabriel's voice came from the path.

"Gabriel." I jumped up and walked toward him. I knew this looked bad.

"I thought you were back at the bonfire with Willem and Greg what happened?"

"I ordered them off when I realized you were trying to give me bodyguards. I wanted to come and assure they would not be needed." Some of my anger had returned and my voice had an edge to it.

"I think I'm just going to leave now…" Philip edged past us to where I came from down the path.

"Yeah, you do that." Gabriel growled showing more contempt to Philip than he had towards Pierre.

"Gabriel!" I hissed when he was out of earshot.

"What?" He asked pulling me with him down another path back to the inn grounds.

"That was rude!"

"He'll get over it. Sorry about Willem and Gregory, I just-"

"It's okay….I love you."

Like always when I said it he lit up like a full moon on a cloudless night, I reached up to kiss him. "Just don't do it again."

"Well the five to go to school with you now…" He teased.

"And I intend to make sure they find a completely new crowd to hang out with, no need to shadow me like vultures. Right?" I challenged.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed me lingeringly. "Listen I think the party has broken up by now…so we could go back to bed…"

"Oh no you don't, I'm getting some sleep tonight if you insist on me going to school." And with that I sauntered back to the cabin Esme style, leaving him incapable of following for several minutes after I had made it back to the cabin.

Getting ready for school was hectic. Trying to wriggle in shower time between Gabriel and Ulf, who for some reason took longer than the two of us combined, get a bite of toast and find my backpack somewhere in one the many boxes belonging to the three of us, then Gregory, Willem and Finn showed up adding to the clutter.

I barely had time to run a brush through my hair before Gabriel declared it was time to go. The five assured me they would gladly carry my books for me and we were on our way, Gabriel driving us in Bucky's Chevy Tahoe and dropping us off with a kiss to me and a wave good-bye. School was officially beginning for me again and I wasn't sure I was going to like it.

There were stares, the other queen bitch coming to school no doubt was interesting gossip. It was weird here I would not be judged by my looks or threatened feelings from shallow girls, I would be judged by my relationship with my pack and theirs and the humans in the town, and perhaps who I really was, that was refreshing.

Pretty soon the novelty of the new student/leader would wear off and they would treat me now differently than the rest of their pack which consisted of the humans in town. Maybe this was the best place.

In homeroom I found I only had two classes with anyone in the pack and even then it was only P.E. and Economics. But I curiously was in everyone of that human girl Charlotte's. Coincidence? I think not. And in a majority of these classes I was seated by her. Someone was trying to throw us together. She quickly addressed the situation in first period. "Giles thought you'd like someone you could relate to show you around the school, introduce you to people."

"Oh yeah? And is there some part of this town that Mr. Delvin does not control?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, not control, he just suggests and people listen." Charlotte shrugged, then she smiled and unsurprisingly I realized that she was quite pretty when she did, her calm steady blue eyes sparkled and her face lit up, "What you're trying to get rid of me already? It's not even second period yet." She smirked again and started writing her notes again oblivious or ignoring the boy on her other side that had been ogling her since she smiled.

By lunch she had introduced the five and I to all her friends and invited us to sit with them proclaiming them to be the "welcoming committee." The table we sat at was large and round and allowed me to observe these new "friends" all at once without being conspicuous. That boy that I had dubbed "ogling boy" had a name. It was Caylon and despite his empty-headedness when he was around Charlotte, he was quite witty and loved arguing with the girls Janie, Corinne, and Tasha that were also a part of the group, all three girls were loup-garou but that did not seem to phase the human.

Jean-Luc and Louis were a good-looking arrogant pair of loup-garou who teased Ann, another human, and Charlotte to no end but they didn't seem to mind they shot the comments right back with zingers of there own, this group loved to verbally bite and claw like pups and they were fun to watch interact.

There was a loup-garou girl Adelaide that was clearly Charlotte's best friend that seemed to have made a connection with Willem who was staring at her just as adoringly, which would have been fine if the other human boy, Daniel, was not leering at him like he'd created a federal crime.

And all I could think as I watched this unfold was: if the five have only just started school and already one of them has angered a local, how was the rest of the year going to go?

**Lame ending I know but you asked for a long chapter so I gave you all one. 15 pages!! **_Hope that will tide you over until I can get another one out! I promised school drama and though that was only a tiny one line drama I think that the rest of the chapter was dramatic enough_! _:D _**I struggled to keep Viv in character all throughout the chapter…sorry if she's off. **

Thanks for the reviews and the pm's they mean a lot, now _**review**_ some more!!

_:D melissaturkey_


	16. The Difference A Month Can Make

**I promised this for Monday so I better get started, **

**I have corrected a small confusing mistake in the last chapter where I called Philip Pierre once…so if that confused you , it is changed. Thanks to the amazing reviewer who gave me the heads up :D**

**This chapter is mostly a month later dabble that tells you what the other characters are doing. Somehow, though the characters refuse to tell me how at this point, this will be important down the line….(review and tell the characters to quit picking on me, please!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood and Chocolate or any of the characters in it, just the ones that I made up for my fan fics with them. **

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 16: The Difference A Month Can Make. **

In the next month so many things were adjusted and changed and hectic and crazy that its only now lying in the woods with Gabriel that I can look back at them with a clear head.

While renovations for the inn were through it was still not ready for guests, we needed to deal with advertising and which pack members to hire for which positions…nothing was more stressful than that, and while I would have been perfectly happy signing off the hiring job to Renata who I had employed as Manager since she had no desire to do any one position, Gabriel had insisted I exhibit my power as a leader for this thankless though authoritive job of approving hiring.

Quickly I realized this was not as easy as it sounded, if you put someone on a job they did not like they gave you crap for it, leader or not, if you gave them a job they liked, someone else wanted it. It was a no-win situation.

Also the five had taken it upon themselves to goof off in the dining hall which apparently was their new hang out, but they didn't hang out there alone oh no Pierre and Philip had quickly befriended the whole group and together the six tortured us to no end when we wanted to get things done in there, though Philip of course helped me convince them to go to town and hang out Jean-Luc and Louis and Caylon and the rest when we really needed the room, and surprisingly the five was not apposed to spending so much time with the group when previously they would have had nothing to do with anyone from outside the pack. Though mostly I think this was the fives fascination with certain female members of the group which surprised me to no end.

First off Willem had taken the initiative to ask out Adelaide, the loup-garou friend of Charlotte, and though that angered human Daniel he really couldn't say much as the beautiful loup-garou Camille had rushed to comfort him, Willem and Adelaide were inseparable now and I wasn't the only one from the pack that found that hilarious.

But more shocking still was the girl that Finn had taken a liking too, though that was not going as well as he would have liked. This girl was Ann, the human girl, and she was not as impressed with Finn as he was with her. He adored her, hung on her every word and expression, he had it bad. This coming from the male who hero-worshiped Rafe since we were kids and deplored all things related to those "meat-people." It was amusing to see his attitude so radically change. Especially since every previous relationship he had had as far as I knew consisted of himself and a blond bimbo with a chest size larger than her IQ number, a far cry from the petite brunette with the sharp and witty comebacks that frequented the lunch table.

Gregory too had fallen for a member of Charlotte's group and Janie was interested in him as well, though teasing him apparently was half the fun. The five's new interests and loitering in the dining hall all left little time to do anything stupid or time for any trouble and Gabriel said we should pray thanks to the Moon for sending four perfect girls to derive their affections and steal their time. We both hoped they would be around a long time.

Yes four, even Ulf had snagged a girl. And not just any girl. Tasha the loup-garou that had driven half the men in town mad, the other half horny and still there was a third or so she had tried for, even if she failed. It was through this development that I got my first motherly pang. For Ulf.

As stupid as it was, and as crazy as it seemed that I should show my first burst of maternal instinct over, Ulf a childhood friend someone barely two months younger than me, I did. It was probably just the fact that he was living with Gabriel and I and he looked up to Gabriel, and mimicked him and Gabriel seemed to have a paternal love for him, though he masks it well as brotherly, I guess it made sense that I would reciprocate my mates feelings towards the boy, even if he was my age-mate, or at least that's what Aunt Persia says. So that apparently is why I want to wring this Tasha girl's neck if she ever tries to hurt Ulf, protective I guess….Goddess when have I ever felt this way?

Personally I think the whole situation drove me insane and now I am an over sentimental sap. Yes that was it, the whole Maryland situation and now all this had driven me crazy. When I told Gabriel this he laughed and kissed me and said I needed a run, so here I am in the woods lying on my belly next to Gabriel in fur form after a long relaxing run in the woods.

I blinked away the intensely human thoughts and breathed in the fresh scent of pine needles and fallen dew sodden leaves, prey, the coming of winter, and all the other scents of the forest in the fall. I turned to brush my muzzle with Gabriel's before shaking into flesh form enjoying the sweet ache and the rush of the change that comes from the transition either way. Gabriel followed so he could wrap human arms around my shoulders.

"Still think you're crazy baby?" Gabriel asked kissing the tip of my nose.

"A little, but I always am slightly, so nothing to worry about." I kissed him, "You cant worry for me all the time, you need to concentrate on the pack. I don't spend hours grueling over everyone at the inn to find you just worry about me."

"Oh but I do worry for the pack." He tugged me closer, "I just don't worry you with my worries, you have enough on your plate getting the inn ready."

"What worries?" Then the moment after I asked I found my own answer. "You're worried about what will happen when you decline Mr. Delvin's offer."

"Yes. If he doesn't succeed…well he'll allow his wife to try things her way…and I don't want that for you.."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle her." I had already convinced myself that if it came to that I would not let her effect me, would not let her get inside my head. I knew how Gabriel felt about me and some weak bitch from another pack was not going to make me doubt that.

"I know you can, I just…"

"Tell him. It will all be fine. Mr. Delvin isn't that unreasonable."

"Isn't he?"

"Just say that you are sorry you can't be the next leader for his pack like he wants you to be but that there is no reason why we can't all live happily here as two separate packs." I suggested tired of this entire mess.

"Its not that simple." Gabriel pulled us into sitting position so he could see my face as he talked.

"Why? What now?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, these relationships the five have with members of Delvin's pack…"

"Yeah?"

"If these relationships develop into something serious, which it looks like they will…well there will come a time when they might have to choose which pack their families will follow."

"Oh." The five, belong to another pack? That was unimaginable. They were pains in the ass but they were…part of the pack, it would not be a complete home, family, _pack _without them.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well as far as I can see these relationships popped up fairly quickly so it could be more schemes from the Delvin's…"

"So we need to tell the five." I said quickly.

"We can't tell them not to see the girls, that would just make them rebel closer to them…." Which is what I had done with Aiden if I really was being honest with myself, but Gabriel didn't say anything, just continued to stare a little past my left ear until he said, "I think we should tell them the possibility, let them think on it. They are old enough to make a decision."

"But-" I started.

"No Viv, you have to trust me on this, if I know them at all, they will tell those girls what we said and either the girls admit to Delvin that the jig is up or the girls care enough to break it off if they don't care that much, or they do and they'll make a decision."

"But what if the five choose to follow the girls to Delvin's pack?" I growled.

"Baby I know they're your friends, your brothers, but if they really care about these girls then we will have to accept that, you will." He said softly. "If that's what they want, you have to let them go."

"I don't want-. I never-. But they-. They are the pack to me. If they aren't here…"

"Baby I know, but there are so many other members of the pack that love you."

"I know." And suddenly I was crying. "Why cant everything stay simple and perfect? Why can't we just move to a town like this and never have any problems or complications? Why cant we just be happy?"

"Because its who we are." Gabriel said pulling me into his arms. "But I promise, one day it will be better. One day we'll all be safe and happy. All of us. We just aren't ready for it yet."

**And with those wise words of wisdom I will sign off. Yes that was short but it was six pages…only nine less than last chapter. I now understand how this is important and how it will fit into the rest of the story. Hope you do too, I'm not being maliciously mean to these characters, I swear. They want this to have a more complete story …anyway review what you think. **_:D melissaturkey _


	17. The Talk

Sorry for the delay, been celebrating the last few weeks of summer v-cay with my friends.

I figure because I introduced so many relationships last chapter I should give you a scorecard of sorts.

**Willem and Adelaide**

**Finn and Ann**

**Gregory and Janie**

**Ulf and Tasha**

If these names are still unfamiliar to you I urge you to read my other story "A Little Too Excited", I'm not a big fan of self promotion but I truly think that the readers who read both are getting more information about the antagonists of the story, the Delvins, and their schemes and motives, along with a little extra romance for different characters of course. Also you can flip back to when they were introduced as the fives love interests in the last chapter. :D melissaturkey

**(Insert Disclaimer here), on with the story! **

**Blood OR Chocolate**

**Chapter 17: The Talk**

Because Finn's budding (though unsuccessfully) relationship was with a human he was off the list we felt we needed to talk to. That only left Gregory, Willem and Ulf. Because it was a Saturday and we didn't have school I decided to spend the day at home resting. It had been a hectic month and all I wanted to do was take a long bath, stretch out in bed and sleep.

Gabriel and I agreed that whoever saw the five first would tell them what we thought. Cowardly I hid in our room while Gabriel went out on errands for the pack. I couldn't be there to see their faces when they thought we were the ones making them choose. Because ultimately that's what they will think, that's what I would think, did think when I thought I was in that situation though no one ever outwardly announced what would happen if I stayed with Aiden I had known. And thought I was willing to choose him. Would the five act the same?

These thoughts were swimming in my head as I walked to the kitchen to get some lunch. I stopped when I heard the front door open, hoping against hope it was Gabriel I walked into find Ulf at the door, but not alone, he had Tasha with him.

"Hey Viv, Tash and I were just about to head to town but she had to piss." Ulf's voice held so much more confidence with her beside him, no longer stuttering or letting out nervous laughter, it gave me a stab of guilt at what I was about to tell him. Because I had to, Gabriel and I had made a deal: whoever saw them first and I was a leader now, I couldn't shirk from this.

"Sure, toilet's that way." I gestured towards the hallway which Tasha ducked into after giving me a bright smile.

"Ulf."

"Shit, I know that voice, it's the one you used to use when you chewed us out for doing stupid crap with Rafe." Ulf flopped down on the futon which was currently in its couch form since Ulf was sleeping in his room now: his expression was resigned.

"Well your relationship with Tasha came on pretty quickly…"

"Yeah…?" Ulf's tone began to carry a nervous edge.

"So did Willem's and Greg's…with the other loup-garou girls from Delvin's pack."

"So?" One word, very nervous.

"Well, Gabriel and I thought that might be a little too coincidental…that three of you would find…girlfriends from the neighboring pack at the same time, the time when Delvin has been trying to find ways to collaborate the packs…" I would let him draw his conclusions from there.

"You think Delvin set the girls to play us so we would join their pack?" Uncharacteristically Ulf's voice had a touch of steel and anger.

"Well, it is suspicious and he will make you choose. It will cause trouble for the pack, we're not asking you to choose we just want you to be aware it's a possibility and to confront your girls about it to see if there is anything to it. We just find it unlikely that you would all find love at the exact same time…so soon after we arrived…"

"You don't think that its possible they could actually care about us?" Ulf's voice was so clipped, so hard: I was beginning to think that I had went about this all the wrong way.

"No of course they could Ulf, and its possible too that Gabriel and I are just being paranoid but just keep it in mind, ask Tasha what she thinks…"

"Do you like Tasha?" The question was so out of the blue I couldn't help but answer honestly.

"I don't know her Ulf…but from what I've heard…"

"Don't believe jack about what you heard, the people who talk about her don't know shit, and I'm not going to ask her if she's playing me. I know she's not. I know her." Where had that determination and courage come from? This was so unlike him.

"Ulf, you've only known her a month how can you-"

"Ulf? Can we leave now?" Tasha was standing in the hallway entrance with glistening eyes that told me she had heard the whole thing.

"Tasha I'm s-" I was cut off again.

"Yes, we're leaving." Ulf went over took the blond girl's hand and led her towards the door before I could say another word. Maybe that was best. I had botched up everything by opening my mouth in the first place. This leader thing sucked.

………………………………...

"Baby?" Gabriel found me sprawled in bed, leaves in hair, barely clothed, just laying stretched out on our bed sulking. Which was pathetic, but I didn't have paint to vent my frustrations on a wall or a canvas so why not sulk?

"You went for a run." He deduced taking in my hair.

I nodded. "You talked to Ulf?" I nodded again. "It didn't go well?" Once again I nodded.

"Goddess Viv, talk to me." Came Gabriel's exasperated sigh as he settled on the bed next to me.

"I talked to him while Tasha was in the bathroom, I basically screwed myself with every word and by the time I was done Tasha was there and had heard it and Ulf ran off with her."

"Viv, that was your first real duty as leader, you were bound to screw up." Gabriel slid me into his arms.

"Oh thanks, what happened to the born queen crap you were selling me the night I became unstuck?" I tugged myself away.

"Baby, everything takes practice but I know that sooner or later you'll be passing me up, it is in your blood, I'm just a place holder with muscles." He smiled wickedly.

"You didn't have to practice." I pouted feeling very childish today.

"I grew up practicing by being the man of the house for three sister and a mom, I've been doing it longer." He shrugged and I allowed him to pull me back into the circle of warmth.

"So how'd it go with Gregory and Willem?" I dared to ask.

"Well I spoke with Greg and he took it pretty well, Janie is mostly teasing him so he knows for sure that if she were working for Delvin she'd wouldn't be making him work so hard…I'm beginning to think that I was wrong about this…that the five just found love on their own…crazy as it seems…and Willem has been with Adelaide all day so I haven't talked to him and Gregory and Ulf haven't told him yet either. I'm sorry babe, I was wrong and you caught the flack for it."

"Ooh big macho leader admitting he was wrong? Can I get a tape recorder?" I smiled, "It's okay, we would have had to address the issue anyway…I wonder what they will decide." My smile faded.

"When they decide, if they decide, if the relationships last that long, it wont be for years. So there's no sense worrying about it now." Gabriel tugged me out of bed and into his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the inn." He smiled and kept walking towards the door.

"Why? Everyone is probably home by now, not working, we're opening on Sunday, everyone needs to rest."

"Well I have a surprise for you, my queen."

"My queen? Since when-?" My voice caught in my throat as he opened the door to the foyer.

_**Oh God I'm evil! Anyway I know this wasn't the chapter anyone was expecting least of all me, but its what popped out and the next chapter is something I definitely was not planning on until later! But…well it felt like it was time…you'll see, though I doubt I will update for several days…Breaking Dawn, you know? Who else is as excited as I am, all you twilight fans!**_

_Much love, :D melissaturkey _

_ps: sorry that was short! the chapter I mean, I think the majority of the chapter was the first A/n sorry :( _


	18. Preparations, Confessions, and Decisions

Sorry its been forever and a day, Breaking Dawn you know? Had to re-read five hundred times and now I'm slowly climbing out of the twilight hole and getting on with my life, which includes giving you a good long juicy chapter! Yay!

_**Alright now skip the disclaimer and on with the story. **_

_**Blood or Chocolate**_

_**Chapter 18: Preparations, Confessions, and a Decision **__(all in one chapter!)_

_**recap: **__"When they decide, if they decide, if the relationships last that long, it won't be for years. So there's no sense worrying about it now." Gabriel tugged me out of bed and into his arms._

"_Where are we going?" I asked. _

"_To the inn." He smiled and kept walking towards the door. _

"_Why? Everyone is probably home by now, not working, we're opening on Sunday, everyone needs to rest." _

"_Well I have a surprise for you, my queen." _

"_My queen? Since when-?" My voice caught in my throat as he opened the door to the foyer. _

I guess my heart stood still: there in the foyer were candles lined in a row towards the dining room. The patio windows were open though, letting in the homey scents of the forest and the cool air of Vermont in the fall. But they did not disturb the short wick candles of a deep blood red and a pristine white: no mismatched chunky or tall or new or old here, all new and perfect, either red or white, all letting off a romantic glow in the darkened hall leading towards the dining hall.

"Before dinner Esme would like to see you." Gabriel whispered in my ear low and husky setting me down and leading me towards the stairs.

It was then that I realized I was only wearing my tattered green night shirt and an old pair of sporty blue underwear, not exactly prime for this sort of setting. And then I looked at Gabriel and noticed that he must have changed since going out this morning to run pack errands. Gone were the jeans, gray tank and holey sneakers, now he wore snug black jeans and a navy blue polo that intensified the strange look in his deep blue eyes, even his shoes I had never seen, black, sturdy, comfortable but dressy…hmm.

I followed mindlessly up the stairs forgetting my usual attitude. I had met a similar sight once, but that had been a sweet scene meant to seduce, this was so different: more real, more serious. The differences were subtle, the candles were matching here and the scene more mature. Gabriel was not waiting naked for me in bed, though that site would have been pleasing as well, no Gabriel was dressed up beyond the usual uniform or tank and jeans and though I had really not known him well until recently when the loss of more than half the pack had brought him to the forefront I did know that this was unusual for him. And me, I was not known for silence and following, but that was what I was doing, so deciding to speak up I asked:

"What's going on? Why would my mother be here? Aren't we headed towards Odessa's room?" Odessa, a friend of my mother's and oddly enough my Godmother, though since dad's death Esme could be more frequently seen with Renata.

"Well they don't have a room in here now that they have their cabin, so Odessa volunteered her room." Gabriel's voice still held that husky tone, his eyes that same glint.

"For what?" I didn't realize until then that my voice had transformed to a throaty whisper.

"A transformation of sorts," Gabriel's smile a little smugly, just a little with a sweet edge to it and that same glint. "To return you glorious to me, though you are always beautiful, even covered in leaves and sweat." He pulled me to him to kiss me lightly behind the ear, trailing the tip of his tongue lightly down my throat to the collar of my shirt which I suddenly was giddily pleased was low.

The door in front of us suddenly opened and Odessa's arm was revealed. "None of that yet!" and she pulled me into the room, shutting the door in Gabriel's face. I heard him growl.

"Hello Vivie!" Odessa pulled me into a tight hug swallowing me in her ample arms. Odessa was a large woman, she was Esme's age, but unlike Esme she looked like she was nearing forty.

"Hi Des…what…what's going on?"

"Nothing baby, nothing. We just want to make you pretty for Gabriel on your last night off!" Esme breezed into the room, stopping when she caught sight of me.

"The least you could have done was shower and come leave-less!" She took my hand and ushered me to the bathroom. "Be quick." And the door was shut after me.

I cursed under my breath undressing. This was not putting me in a good mood, all this door slamming and secrecy and I proceeded to growl when cold water shot out of the showerhead after I had stepped in and turned on the hot.

Being as quick as I could in the icy water I washed off every trace of muddy leaves and dirt until I smelled like the vanilla and brown sugar body soap they had provided and my hair smelled like "daring pearl" whatever that was. I was turning off the water and reaching for a towel when Esme and Odessa entered taking the towel and giving me a quick and thorough dry off and then proceeded to blow dry my hair silky smooth and dry.

Then came a hint of make-up and then the outfit. It was a golden yellow perfect for my golden eyes, hair and complexion. It was short too, it barely reached my knees but it flowed from the bodice down and had a quiet elegance and yet casualness to it, I especially love the golden straps that criss-crossed in the back, I imagined Gabriel's hands on my back, feeling those straps and that oddly giddy, girly feeling erupted again. What was with me? It felt like I was anticipating something, but what?

"I get to keep this right?" I asked meaning the dress, because I had to say something to feel like my self.

"Who do you think I bought it for? I certainly can't wear it." Odessa laughed and continued doing whatever to my face.

Just as soon as it started it was over. "You're done baby, I guess it didn't take as long as we thought it would to make you beautiful for tonight." My mother stepped back to admire me.

"What exactly is tonight?" I tried again, I honestly had no idea.

"A night I, as your godmother, wanted to be a part of, however small a part," Odessa grinned eagerly, pushing me towards the mirror. I barely got a glimpse of my golden reflection when a knock came at the door. "It's Renata, open up!" "And Magda" Another voice called. "And Persia and Jenny." Aunt Persia's recognizable old alto came from a few feet behind.

Esme opened the door and practically every female in the pack spilled into the bathroom or waited in the room beyond. _What the hell is going on here! _I thought to myself as Renata and Magda and Persia and Jenny hustled their way to the front of the pack of women, or rather Renata and Magda hustled, the path was parted for Persia and she tugged Jenny behind her. I caught sight of the only male in the crowd, Daniel, Odessa's mate, shrug into the back of the room farthest from the action looking awkward and out of place but interested in the occasion.

Esme saw my face, "Every part of your life is pack business sweetheart. Feel lucky the pack is half its size, when Ivan and I…well lets just say I had more than twice these bitches trying to help me get ready."

"For what?" I tried one last time.

"Don't worry dear, you'll have a nice night." Persia's all knowing eyes twinkled at me. "Right Jenny?" She pressed the timid woman forward.

"Right?" Her voice held an uncertain edge, like a question as she tried to mimic the older woman's wise certainty.

"Tell our queen the new news Jenny." Persia pressed.

"I'm …apprenticing with Persia …so I can…take her place as healer and seer… when she …passes." Jenny stuttered.

"What brought this on?" I questioned the ancient healer.

"Well I'm not as young as I once was and am too old for certain tasks in the garden, and Jenny is adept enough…I had seen a much more suitable replacement in the making…but that did not work out the way I envisioned… so Jenny will do, she is adept with herbs and old remedies." Persia shared a look with me that told me everything. She had seen a child of mine replacing her, a talented child, but that had changed. Was there not one day I could escape this?

"Jenny wanted to offer you something for tonight, for your dress." Persia nudged her forward once more.

"I…well two things actually. Um…I was looking at some of my old things and I found…and I thought you might like them…I had heard…here." She hastily handed me a shoebox and another, much smaller box with it.

"Thank you Jenny." I smiled at her. Jenny was 25 and though she was nine years older than me and a year older than Gabriel I always felt, when talking to her, like I was talking to a young timid child.

Before it had sickened me to see a woman with such low self-esteem, granted she was never this bad before her husband died a year ago, it had made her seem weak in my eyes…now I wasn't so sure if I could be so harsh. She was just shy, there was nothing wrong with that, and the fire last year had made her scared, that was understandable too. I had been scared for the longest time as well, even if I was afraid to admit it, even to myself.

I looked at Jenny with new eyes. She was better since moving here though, putting down roots in an area that she was familiar with, an inn, a place with a garden, had been good for her. I hoped in the next months she could move outside the safety of these walls and build a life for herself that would make her happy.

I opened the offered shoebox first and saw a pair of strappy golden heals that matched the dress perfectly. I smiled widely at Jenny before leaning against the wall to put them on. Then with anther gratuitous smile I opened the smaller box. The piece of jewelry resting inside it took my breath away. It was a necklace, the chain itself was not really a chain, more like a delicate golden string, though it wasn't a string either. The jewel was a small diamond centered by two golden gems, it looked like an heirloom. "Jenny I can't take this. Even for tonight." I started to hand it back to her, but in a moment of confidence she pushed my hands back, "Wear it for tonight, give it luck for me again, then return it if you wish, keep the shoes though, they are a gift."

Esme took the necklace and placed it around my neck and secured the clasp, kissing me gently on the cheek, "look at yourself baby." I did and this time the crowd of women let me. I looked beautiful and feminine. I felt sexy and girly. The sexy I was used to, the girly, not so much.

"You're ready doll," Odessa took one hand and Esme took that other and together they led me to the door through the throng of females that looked like they were witnessing some monumental occasion, well if it was so monumental for the pack what the hell did it have to do with me? And Gabriel? And a night alone, they did know we couldn't have pups right? That still hadn't changed, Persia would have said something.

"This will make things with Delvin much easier. Though I doubt Gabriel's thought that far down the line." I heard one of the females close at hand say to Magda as if trying to secretly answer my thoughts.

"Or maybe he has, either way its romantic." Renata said and Magda sighed. God, did everyone know what was going on besides me?

But then it did not matter because when the door to the hall was opened I could see that in my absence more candles had been placed to lead the way from this room towards the stairs. The only lights seeping into the hall were coming from Odessa's room and those from the few other pack members that still lived in the inn.

It was still easy to see by candlelight and my sight and had the spine tingling anticipation running through me again, but I had to turn to the full room to pronounce, "Alright before I go down I want everyone to leave the inn right now. Unless you live in here," I amended at the looks from Jenny, Persia, Odessa and her mate.

"And I don't want anyone interrupting us, that means no listening at doors or peeping through windows." I shot my mom and Renata a look. So one by one they filed ahead of me, looking defeated. Had they been in their fur their tails would have been between their legs as they retreated. Last to go was Esme.

"Good luck sweetheart." My mother hugged me affectionately and then followed Renata towards the stairs, leaving me and Odessa standing in the door way (Persia and Jenny having left for their rooms while the other females were filing out.)

"So doll, this is it." She kissed my cheek when we heard the sound of the front doors shutting for my mother.

"I wish you would tell me what he has planned." I remarked returning one last hug from my godmother.

"Nope, he wants it to be a surprise and he's-"

"The leader. Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and began to walk down the candle lit hall. When I got to the stairs I saw that on every step there was a white or red candle, short wicked like the others so that the breeze coming in from the big windows on the ground floor did not snuff them out.

It was dark outside so the candles provided the only source of light for this floor. It sent more tingles down my spine, what was Gabriel planning?

Then I saw him, standing in the doorway to the dining hall looking dark and handsome waiting for me, looking up at me. My breath caught for the uncountable time that night and I vaguely wondered if I was turning into one of those mushy girls that thinks everything is touching and romantic. But the look on his face when he saw me…that would have made the hardest of hearts sigh. I was suddenly glad for the cold-water shower and the quick makeover, it was worth the grumbling to see him look at me like that. I descended the stars gracefully, like the queen I was, enjoying the feeling. When I reached the bottom, he came to meet me, to wrap me in his arms.

"You look…amazing…glorious…perfect." He murmured in my ear as he embraced me softly.

"For what?" I had to ask. Gabriel laughed. "You'll see," He sounded smug again. He led me into the dining hall and once again my breath caught and then I sighed. Every small circular table that filled the room for individual parties of guests was covered in milky white little candles that let off a rosy golden light, that in itself was beautiful but what threw me was the center table. It had place settings for two, with the finest white porcelain china the inn had, in the center were two silver lidded dishes, one a bowl, one a platter and of course two tall white candles letting the rosy golden light spill onto our table as well.

With an arm around my waist he led me to the center table and pulled out a chair for me all the while watching my face. "You know you might not want to let this out to the guys, but you're really quite the romantic."

"I know, I have sworn all the females, Daniel and Bucky to secrecy, the penalty is death if word gets out I'm not the worlds biggest badass." He smirked, setting aside the lids to the two dishes and ladling out garlic potatoes and warm rare steak to both our plates.

"You still are." I grinned, "But what if I spread it around anyway?"

"You…you I have other punishments for." Gabriel's grin widened and his voice took on the soft, husky quality it had had before.

"Really? Then who should I tell?" I felt like my face had been split in two from all the grinning, for some reason I had felt the expectation to have some witty, brilliant, romantic conversation, but this…this was just us talking, and it was nice, no pressure, no worries, just us.

"So are you just going to sit there grinning at me or are you going to try your food?" He asked, still smiling, taking a bite of his own bloody steak.

"I'll eat." I cut into the steak and took a bite, savoring the warm juiciness: the perfect rare steak. "So how does Bucky know?" I asked taking another bite.

"Did you think I lit all those candles on my own?" He asked half-way through with his potatoes.

"Ah," I tried the mashed "garlic" potatoes and found them to be the best potatoes I'd ever had, I gulped down half of them before talking a swallow from the wine glass in front of me. It awakened the mouth I already thought was awake and left a bitter but sweet as well aftertaste in my mouth that I actually quite enjoyed. I had had beer, and whiskey and whatever the hell concoction Rafe had given me to get me drunk several months ago, but not this before and I found it was the only alcohol that had tasted good to me right away.

"Well?" Gabriel asked a smile on his face like he already knew he did something right.

"I liked it. A lot." I smirked and took another bite of steak, looking up and catching his eyes looking at me, I paused because the moment was so sweet.

"I love you." He told me that gentle look entering his eyes that always did when he told me that. A month and a half. A month in a half since he first told me that. Five months since he first started showing it. I remembered my birthday in June, four months ago when I had danced with all the five but excluded Gabriel, I would have to dance with him sometime. But for now, I could make his eyes dance.

"I love you, too." He glowed for me in this golden romantic light that caught the dark tan in his skin, the deep blue of his eyes, the lighter highlights of brown the sun had made in his midnight hair, the gentle way he looked at me. I hoped I glowed for him that way.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked when we had slowly dropped the gaze and continued eating and drinking.

"Of course." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I started loving you more than a year ago…actually about a year and a half from sometime in this month though I don't know the exact day…I just remember thinking as you were messing around with the five on the steps in front of the old inn: 'one day, she's going to be something special.' You already were really: you already processed all the qualities that drew me to you."

"You were so graceful when you ran, the way you walked and joked, you always knew what to say to others to get what you wanted from them, you were strong and teasing, you loved the pack…wanted to protect them…things had started to go wrong with the five and Axel…and you liked him but you risked his disapproval to tell him what he was doing, what he was thinking about, was wrong…"

"I saw some of the signs…but I wasn't close to him or the five, I couldn't be sure so I let the threat fall on deaf ears and then because I didn't say anything…because I ignored the threat and didn't tell your father, I let you shoulder the blame when all hell broke loose. That tore me up you know, when you started acting out yourself because you felt guilty, when we moved and you were lonely…"

"I did try and approach you several times during that…but there was Esme playing her games and you didn't respond how…normally…but I loved you…I'm not sure I knew it then but I know now." Gabriel finally stopped speaking and I swallowed through the lump in my throat to reach across the table and kiss him roughly. There was way too much emotion flaring through the room, I felt like I was on fire.

And I nearly did catch on fire, my elbow was dangerously close to one of the tall white candles but I was too involved kissing this amazing wolf man to notice, Gabriel however was quicker and he safely shifted us so we were sitting side by side so I wouldn't have to reach over the circular table to kiss him, which I most definitely enjoyed.

I bit his lip or his tongue as I roughly kissed him, too involved to notice which, the sweet perfect bitter taste mixed with the bittersweet wine and the fantastic dinner and nothing was ever better than that moment kissing Gabriel, my blood, my chocolate and everything in between. God I really was turning into one of those softy girls but at that moment I was to happy to care.

Gabriel pulled away to look at me, that look was there again that gleam that I had noticed earlier, along with the passion from the moment, the heat of the kiss and the love that glowed from both of us. We put those candles to shame I was sure.

"Viv?" He asked looking to my eyes once more.

"Yeah?" I asked all real coherent thoughts or sentences were long gone.

"Marry me." It was a question but not really, like he already knew…after all he had gone into extreme plan mode and the simple gold ring with the large diamond center was beautiful when he slipped it on my finger.

I took it in for a moment then I laughed.

"Not exactly the response I was hoping for." And for the first time, ever, I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes but I could not stop the hysterical giggles from erupting as I tried to gain composure. I knew he was dead serious and I knew I had a dead serious answer, if only I could stop laughing.

"I-laugh-don't mean-giggle-to…really-its just I- more laughing- thought-another giggle-it was something…I don't know what I thought. I just wasn't expecting…wow." I sobered up looking down at the beautiful ring and smiled at him, "I was just shocked, even after all this," I gestured to our outfits, the candles, the setting, "I mean, I know I'm a leader and that's a huge responsibility and I know I'm your mate, and we've already had the "kids conversation" I just…I'm…sixteen and it was the last thing on my mind."

"So you won't?" Gabriel tried to hide his disappointment, but I saw it. For the first time in a while I considered the fact that he was older than me, eight years older and that there were probably a lot of things that he wanted that I wasn't ready for, but this was not one of them. I was ready for this, after all I had been through with him already I was ready for anything.

"No, I won't." I paused, then smirked, "You'll marry me, wolf man."

He attacked me, he quite literally attacked me, threw me up into his arms and hurtled me into a window seat below one of the many windows facing the east in the dining hall. His hand and a pillow caught my head as his body catapulted me into the cushions of the seat where I had reflexively stretched out upon "landing." His hands and lips were everywhere, "punishing" me for the moments I let him worry.

"I love you." I mock pleaded against his lips and tongue and teeth, he just growled, "please, I'll behave. I swear I will, I wont even tell anyone you're a softie."

"A softie huh?" He growled softly into my mouth and pressed impossibly closer so I could feel how very _not_ soft he was. But he let his kisses become slow and languorous, lingering gently on my bottom lip he had just bit and moving to my neck, caressing my side, moving his hands and lips more gently though I really hadn't minded it either way it was wonderful because it was Gabriel.

"I'll be your wife." I said slowly when Gabriel leaned up to look me in the eyes once more. "I'll be your wife, your mate, your queen, and if it were possible I'd be the mother of your pups."

"You don't know how much these means-" I shushed him with a kiss, I did know what this meant. It was the final reassurance the final bond that meant nothing could come between us, that we could love like this forever and never be parted until death.

Gabriel kissed me back it was a lingering and sweet but had a passionate edge and I drank that in but pulled back when he tugged at the back of my dress, at those straps. "Gabriel, as much as I'm very tempted, I don't think it would be best to consummate the engagement in front of a window. Not with our pack."

"Our pack." He tasted the words like one should taste wine before finally kissing me chastely before agreeing, "Lets go to _our_ home then." He then picked me up and rushed me through the kitchen and out the back doors, whistling loudly on our way out.

"What was that for?" I asked as he ran us across the lawn to the cabin closest to the brink of the woods but farther from the others, the one we called home.

"So Bucky can blow out the candles."

**I deprived everyone of Gabriel/Vivian fluff for so long I felt I owed it to you and surprise, surprise this is what came out of it! What do you think? Too fluffy? What about the marriage thing, you ok with it? Speak now or forever hold your peace, all of you seriously. **

**15 pages again! And this time it just flowed!**

**So tell me your thoughts, I didn't want Gabriel too OOC but it kinda happened…well maybe not…I don't know Gabriel could have a romantic side right? Or maybe we just didn't see it ah hah! (and I know what you're thinking what a waste of candles, but it was sweet so it was not a waste!) **

**Review!**

**(PS links to ring and dress should be on my profile in the next few days) :D melissaturkey **


	19. Hideaway

_I'm so sorry I intended for this to be out last Wednesday but I got really sick: sore throat, runny nose, all that, and I couldn't string two sentences together let alone write a whole chapter for almost a full week…it was bad, and coincidentally some of the stories I've been following have also been delayed because of illness in fan fiction net authors which leads me to believe it's a mysterious cyber cold...dun dun dun! Jk, but seriously I was sick so please forgive me if I promised you a chapter days ago, I'm really sorry. _

_And thank you Breaking Dawn 17 for keeping me on the stick and bugging me about a chapter until I forced one out, it means a lot you're so dedicated to the story :D _

_So without further ado please meet chapter 19.….Hideaway _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters and back stories I make, all else belongs to Ms. Klause.**

**Blood or Chocolate**

**Chapter 19: Hideaway**

**(recap)**_"Marry me." It was a question but not really, like he already knew…after all he had gone into extreme plan mode and the simple gold ring with the large diamond was beautiful when he slipped it on my finger…(__**a few paragraphs later**__) _

…._"No, I won't." I paused, then smirked, "You'll marry me, wolf man."_

This time when we awoke in the woods I was smug to see that I awoke first and I was given time to think about last night's events while I watched Gabriel sleep by my side in a cozy bed of grass and leaves breathing heavy, eyes rolling under his lids in peaceful dreams.

While I had been hysterical and shocked when he first asked I could see now that for Gabriel it had been a very clear decision from the start.

The both of us were proud of who we were as loup-garou. We longed for the old days when there was freedom and the ancient laws did not have to be so strictly followed, yet we wanted to protect the pack and follow those laws. we loved to run, loved the hunt, and reveled in the way it felt to be loup-garou, a part of something always, never alone. But we had both craved the human side of things. We had both experienced loneliness of a distanced pack, though Gabriel had sought out this distance as a way to try and find his father and bring him back into the fold and I had experienced mine as a result of the packs division without a leader. Both of our distance had been self imposed, Gabriel could have excepted authority over his family when he became an adult instead of desperately searching for a father to lay it on, I could have come to any member of the pack who would have been willing to console me, I could have choice Gabriel first.

But we had not made the right choices and we had both taken humans for our comfort. We both wanted to be a part of both our sides, wanted to experience what each side had to offer. It was not so strange that after we had mated and been bound together in laws of pack and family and as leaders of our pack that we would also seek to be bound in a human way as well. It was in our natures: Gabriel and I.

I should not have been surprised at his proposal, and even then I should have seen what a night of candles and dress up would come to, what all the fuss was about: of course he wanted to marry me. And of course I wanted him. It was that simple, we would be together.

I understood now what the female had meant up in Odessa's room: this would be a further complication to Giles and Jacqueline's plans. Of course the bonds of partnership and pack law had not been a great deterrent, why would a human marriage certificate? Because they did it? Not likely, she did not honor their's.

I suddenly wanted nothing more than to hide out with him. To take him away for even the few hours we had left before the inn opened and our attentions were divided. To hide him away from Jacqueline and Giles and their schemes that whether in the foreground or background of my thoughts were always a big part of our day to day lives, away from the inn and the pack and anything else that would deter my attention. A place where no one knew about. I knew just the spot.

"Gabriel?" I lifted up on an elbow to brush a hand across his face, smoothing back his dark hair, easing the lines the forest floor had made in his sleep. I let my mouth fall to a gash on his jaw I had made the night before, kissing it, licking it, giving him sweet sensations to wake to.

"Hmmm…" He let out a contented growl and opened his eyes to meet mine. "Good morning." He smirked, humor and happiness written on his face, and I realized that this was the expression that had met me that first morning together, I just had not known him well enough to recognize it.

I laughed at myself, "Good morning, I want to show you some place."

"Okay…" Gabriel rose to his feat easily pulling me up with him.

"Race me." I said breaking away from his arms and setting into a run letting my muscles ripple and quiver in the familiar ache of the change to fur, I delighted in the feeling of freedom and sweet movement of muscle and bone, skin and flesh.

Gabriel moved behind me not bothering to hide his thundering pursuit though I knew he could be silent and stalking if he wished. I got the feeling he was lagging behind on purpose to observe where I was taking him. And maybe me as well, if that was the case I flicked my tail at him in a teasing playful gesture, glancing back to see his jaw pull back to show me his menacing teeth curled into a wolfish smirk. I flipped my tail once more and speed up in the weak light of early sunrise.

I was headed up the mountains in the center of the national forest which was on the edge of Green Mountain Valley, but our destination was far into the forest, in the side of a mountain, in the form of a cave. Coming to the den I wanted I stopped and ducked my head to crawl on my belly until I reached the taller, wider confines of the secret place. Gabriel was right behind me.

I nestled into a ball on the soft, sterile floor of the old wolf pup den, Gabriel curling around me. For a long while we just laid there, enjoying the natural form and surroundings. I felt it when Gabriel rippled back to his skin to ask me where we were, why we were here, so I regrettably shed my fur to speak with him.

"This place is a perfect little hideaway." Gabriel whispered in my ear folding my bare frame close to his to warm me in the still cold morning of Vermont in the fall.

"I thought so," I smiled that he had seemed to read my mind again, we were so alike…

"This is a den of sorts…?" He let his statement trail off as a question.

"There must have been a alpha female here with her pups last spring into early summer, its still sterile and homey from when she cleaned the space for them to be born. The pack probably moved on with them early this summer, but it still smells like them…" I trailed off.

"It's a good place…Why did you want to be here? The inn opens in a few hours…and I believe we have an announcement to make…?" He broke into a grin at that.

I smiled too, for the moment all was perfect. "I wanted to have you all to myself for awhile."

"Good thinking," He said turning my face to kiss me deeply.

"I love you." I murmured, "Do you think you could lay with me, just for a little while, in our fur?"

"Of course." Gabriel and I willed ourselves into our fur sighing deeply and snuggling as close as our forms allowed, we drifted to sleep once more.

Before I knew it Gabriel was nudging me awake. "Baby, its time to go back…the inn….the pack…"

I realized that sometime in our sleep we must have changed back into our skin. "O-Oh-Okay." I yawned.

Changing back we quickly ran back to the inn grounds were the morning sun had risen every pack member who had a job to do with the inn opening. Bucky was putting the finishing touches on the large marble plaque bearing the new name of Wolf Trail Inn in polished engraved letters, courtesy of Dave and Ben's tools and materials able to change it from its formerly ghastly name. The females were running around finishing preparations with the beds and the rooms. We had fifteen rooms booked for today already thanks to the advertising the males had been doing around the neighboring towns with posters, flyers, and word of mouth. We had even been added in this years new phone book and Vermont travel guides. In only a month's worth of work we were ready for business. While everyone was scurrying about with last minute jobs Gabriel and I snuck back to our cabin to dress and clean up.

My ring and Jenny's necklace had been removed before the midnight rendezvous, so they were not lost or damaged. I placed the ring on my finger and the necklace in my pocket determined that this should bring her the luck she wanted now. Hand in hand, in what we hoped was business best, we marched toward our inn.

**Very short I know but the next chapter is on its way momentarily. **_:D melissaturkey _

_p.s. If you want to know the significance of the title or have any other questions related to the story or have any thoughts on how you might want the story to go, feel free to pm me, I love feedback, as always review :D _


	20. War and Peace

**And everyone dies of shock, two chapters in one morning! **

**Disclaimer: (go read the other 19 :D)**

**Blood or Chocolate**

**Chapter 20: War and Peace**

I wasn't really suspecting an engagement party, but then I didn't suspect that running an inn would be easy either. But it was, we had an entire pack of competent help and by the end of the day it was clear that our lives would not be complicated much beyond the normal duties of owners.

So when an impromptu engagement party was set up in the dining hall this afternoon, guests invited too, it was a shock that already so many people outside the pack knew and brought congratulations: Dave and Ben and the twins, Charlotte and her loup-garou boyfriend; Jacque, the circle of friends at the lunch table at school, a dozen or so shop owners the pack had interacted with in resent weeks, this entire gathering of pack guests and friends and I was actually surprised when Giles and Jacqueline Delvin entered the parlor.

"Gabriel, Congratulations!" Giles boomed in a strong healthy tone that carried weight and authority even as he moved slowly across the room, his deceitful wife at his side.

I had not seen Jacqueline since my mom and I had ripped into her, but I could see she was no more worse for wear than she had been at the dinner we shared at their home: utterly and disgustingly perfect, no one had a right to look that young and radiant at 31, she could pass as her sister Bridget's age and that was pitiful considering how old her mate was. I briefly wondered why all the loup-garou were seemingly so age resistant around here but decided I didn't want to know, they may look young but youth wasn't much against the shear size and strength of our loup-garou males…the females weren't really anything to brag about but I bet none of the Vermont pack's females had ever been through what ours had.

While Giles congratulated and greeted Gabriel, Jacqueline did the _courteous _thing and greeted me, more for show for her own pack in the room no doubt, drawing me into a hug, though what she whispered in my ear was far from comforting. _"You think this is going to change things, little Vivian? That when the time is right I wont take my chance?" _The whispered threat was so low in my ear even the loup-garou near by were hopeless to hear it, "_No, if anything thing this will make me strike sooner, faster. I do hope you've had your fill of him_, child_, because I promise soon you will have seen the last of _your_ mate." _

_I_ barely heard it, but I was through with her head games. That's all they were, as long as I kept a clear head and made sure Gabriel knew how much I loved him, Jacqueline could not affect us no matter what she did. I had to believe that.

I squeezed her tightly to me in what I'm sure looked like a friendly return of the embrace, "Fine, I guess we're at war, _mother_."

She sneered and pulled away from me just in time for her ancient husband to greet me, "Best wishes, Moon Angel, all the luck in the world to you both." At least Giles's voice was comforting to listen to as he voiced his well wishes adopting the term for me he had started at that dinner that had seemed so long ago. He looked a lot better, not at all like the weak old man I had helped to the table last month. I wondered how that fit into Jacqueline's devious plans.

"I take it this means you will not be accepting our offer to join our pack?" Giles asked walking with us to the table where an array of gifts and cake had been set.

"We're sorry, but for now we think its best for our own if we stay separated." Gabriel replied in a voice I vaguely recognized as one my father used to use that Esme called "his diplomat voice."

"Very well, no hard feelings,' Giles smiled easily shaking Gabriel's hand firmly, "So where's the cake?"

The rest of the evening flowed without event and by nightfall I was exhausted, with the small amount of sleep Gabriel and I had had the last few nights, the hectic opening day, the party, Jacqueline's threat…I was ready to put it all behind us and get some sleep, but of course the Moon would have other ideas and when we walked through the cabin door we were shocked once more that night, seeing the five waiting quietly for us in the living room. It was only then that I noticed they had not been at the party.

"Gabriel, Vivie!" Willem greeted when we arrived, "How was the party?"

"Great." Gabriel answered him, peering suspiciously over them all to Ulf sitting in the corner leather armchair, brought here from Gabriel's apartment, he did not look sad, but avoiding and a little anxious not looking quite at me when he glanced up to meet Gabriel's gaze. I felt a stab of guilt at the reason for that avoidance: I had badgered him and accused Tasha of using him, he probably hated me.

"Hey Viv, I wish I had been there to see you tear into Ulf about Tash, priceless." Finn had to bring up, but of course this was probably the whole reason they were here. "So where did you guys get your kooky conspiracy theory cause it really wasn't worth a flip." He continued bluntly.

"Finn." Gabriel warned, "It was my idea, but I wasn't under the impression this concerned you. You aren't dating anyone from Delvin's pack."

"He's here cause we're here." Gregory mumbled, apparently someone had taken Ulf's old nerves, but that could have had to do with the fact that his relationship with Janie was not as easy to start as Ulf's had been with Tasha, his confidence had to go somewhere.

"Look," Willem paused to glance at each one of the five, "We're glad you're looking out for us Gabriel," Finn snorted. "Well some of us are," Willem amended, "but our relationships have nothing to do with the different packs or whatever is going on between you guys and the Delvin's, shit, if you want proof you can look at how hard-to-get Greg's Janie is being. They aren't playing us, and we're staying out of trouble, so we'd like you to stay out of our love lives."

The other five made kissy faces at Willem for actually using the word, but unlike he would have back in Maryland or West Virginia, he did not blush, he stood proud because he was sure it didn't make him a pussy to love someone and admit it, and secretly I think the other boys knew it too.

The five stayed a little longer to tease us about the engagement and ask who was throwing the bachelor party, to which Gabriel replied they would not be going, even if it was far enough in the distant future when they could legally participate. Which he quickly added it wouldn't be.

Ulf stayed unusually silent not bothering to add his nervous laugh to the throng as the five laughed at my remark about what "legally participate" was supposed to entail, Gabriel was never going to live that one down though of course he meant the drinking aspect.

When it came time for them to leave Gregory stopped at the door, "If it ever came down to choosing, we wouldn't leave the pack, we'd make our families here." I felt a lump rise in my throat and I tried to swallow around it and not cry when I reached out and was enveloped in a group hug with Gregory, Willem, and Finn.

Eventually the house was empty besides its normal inhabitants and a silence filled the front room. "Well I better shower and head to bed, long day," Gabriel mumbled backing into the hallway towards the bathroom clearly giving us time alone.

"Ulf?" I asked crossing the room to sit on the futon.

"Viv, I'm sorry I blew up at you, you were just trying to protect me and I should have listened to you before going off like that." Ulf's voice was oddly calm despite his earlier nerves, Tasha had had such a good effect on him.

"No, you care about her, I should have seen that, if I had noticed earlier how bonded you all were with them I would have known to tell Gabriel it was all genuine."

"Peace?" He offered holding his arms out, I took this embrace gladly, so much different from the hug of war I had exchanged with Jacqueline. "Peace." I agreed returning the gentle hug.

Ulf smiled, glad like I was we were back on good terms and wondered towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well we didn't get any cake..." He said and then his head disappeared into the fridge.

I sighed: teenage boys. And to think, I had to go to school again tomorrow.

**That last bit of humor is dedicated to my would-be step brothers whose brief presence in my life taught me to live with boys, and to school which officially starts in an hour, Yay me! **

**Review, tell me if they were too mushy, I just think that love changed them all in little ways, but that's just me **_:D melissaturkey _


	21. A Secret to Share

**Sorry to be a nag and self promote but this chapter brings back some of my original characters for this story and if you haven't read ****A Little Too Excited**** I urge you to now, it really gets into that entire back story and gives insight to those pesky Delvins, read it, I dare you! it starts out cliché but trust me its getting loads better as I delve further into my characters :D **

**Disclaimer: if you don't know the drill by now there is nothing I can do for you :D **

**Blood or Chocolate**

**Chapter 21: A Secret to Share…**

After my conversation with Ulf it was hard to see the other pack as any sort of threat towards us, even with Jacqueline's constant reminders of upcoming "war" between the two of us.

Oddly enough Giles immediately stopped his lobbying for Gabriel's allegiance after the engagement party. Maybe because that was something he at least found sacred, or maybe because he had just finally accepted we were a pack of our own. Either way we were allowed to keep all the bribes as welcoming presents and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off our shoulders.

Though there was still the Jacqueline threat, I was the only one who saw that. Gabriel refused to discuss it with me, I was convinced now that he wouldn't ever do anything to harm me, but I was also aware that just because Gabriel loved me and could take care of himself, didn't mean there wouldn't be a time when there was a weak spot that Jacqueline wouldn't test.

These were certain things that I felt I should speak with to Giles Delvin about, if he truly cared about his pack the way he should he would restrict his wife's schemes. I decided that after school on Thursday I would pay him a visit, one leader to another.

It was a busy week leading up to Thursday. The inn was full of fall guests, despite it being so soon after its first opening, and school was proving to be an interesting place at Green Mountain Valley High. With Adelaide preoccupied with Willem before, after, and during school Charlotte and I began spending time together.

I had never had a female friend my age before and I was a bit wary at first, but Charlotte was not an overly girly girl nor was she a vulgar tomboy, she walked the same fine edge I did with style and as I presumed when we met, she and I had a lot in common. She had dreams too, she wanted nothing more than to be loup-garou and to be with Jacque every minute she could. She had a certain humor too: sarcastic and dry but really funny. She was determined and friendly and private too, I respected that, she kind of reminded me of myself before my father died a year and a half ago…without some of my more annoying tendencies. For instance I don't think she would ever let anyone mess with her head, she knew herself and the people she loved way too well.

Charlie was surprising too, the biggest I encountered so far was that she was friendly with Delvin. Nothing had surprised me more than when she said she went over for ice cream every Thursday, and I immediately began to question their relationship: why would the loup-garou leader of this town have any interest in a common human teenage girl?

She explained almost immediately that when she was younger he was an aide at the library, that he often picked up odd jobs in town to stay in touch with the community, to keep himself integrated in all the ins and outs and know the people he "ruled". They had bonded over similar tastes in books, movies and even music during his time there and even after he moved on to his next job they continued to hang out, setting up Thursday nights as "gelato" day the day to eat ice cream and chat up the week, he was a friend and a father figure despite that he was plenty old enough to be her grandfather.

I was thinking this new information through when she said she wouldn't be able to make it this Thursday because it was the only day this week she could go out with Jacque since her mother had been restricting the nights she could go out anywhere since the latest Granary's incident.

That was when I decided that Thursday would be the day to see him. Charlotte had mentioned that Jacqueline always made herself scarce on those days for Charlotte so I knew I could count on speaking to him alone then. That day was today.

I walked up to the door determined and with a sway in my hips, I was not going to be intimidated if Jacqueline did answer the door. I had to knock a few more times before the door opened and Giles came into view, despite my bravado I felt a rush of relief.

"Moon Angel! What brings you to my door? Everything is fine with the pack I presume?"

I made a mental note to ask him later why he called me that, but rushed ahead with the purpose of our meeting seeing the opportunity, "No, this is a more personal matter. May I come in?" I asked even as I moved past him into the home.

"Why of course," He replied pleasantly shutting the door and following me into the den.

"Have a seat." He offered as I took one. Even though Jacqueline wasn't here, this meeting was about her and I felt oddly tense, tired of formalities.

"Why is Jacqueline after Gabriel? Is it just a game for her? Why do you allow it? What was your motivation for offering Gabriel your title? Is your health really so bad? You seem fine to me, today." It came out in a heated rush, all I had wanted to ask in the last month and a half tumbling out in seconds.

"Slow, sweet Moon angel, one at a time. I believe the first had to do with your mate and my wife?" He paused a moment to lift an eyebrow and then nodded as if to himself before answering, "Jacqueline is who she is, she is a young woman who has always had a need for power, and nothing ever satisfies that…when she was young she found that her gender in her particular family gave her power, because females were so rare in her line, then she found her looks had the same affect, soon she realized that the ultimate power in this town was to be my mate and she set out to make that happen."

"Why…" I started but he anticipated my next question.

"I knew that giving her what she wanted was easier than to let her find a destructive way to power somewhere else where a young fool would allow her to influence him which would not be good for anyone involved. I indulge her, keep her as happy as I can, give her what she wants because its easier than the chaos that would reign if she fought for it."

"And Gabriel fits into this how?" I brought us back to the original question while processing the new information.

"Gabriel is strong, this is something he was born for: to rule a pack…I have only one of my own who with the right discipline could take my place…but he is Jacqueline's brother, which prevents her from retaining her role of power here…which means she'd go elsewhere…"

"You didn't see another way." I understood now. He had only been looking out for his people, same as Gabriel would have done, if it meant breaking a few hearts in the process to keep the pack safe from a renegade. Of course he, with our Laws, would have had rights to kill her as a threat.

"Why cant you just take her out? She's a danger to the loup-garou, you certainly don't trust her."

"Ah dear, keep your friends close, your enemies closer." Giles chastised me. "Besides, our laws are different here. Your pack has fallen on hard times too many times, you have to cling to the old ways to survive. Here it is different. We have lived peacefully for many, many generations now: we coexist with humans, we form bonds with them…fall in love with them…."

I looked at him questioningly. "I guess you're talking about Charlie and Jacque."

"No…No not Jacque, he has found some one far more similar than he could possibly know…" Giles trailed off again looking more as if he were living in some distant memory that at the moment seemed like yesterday.

He caught my questioning glance, "The loup-garou here, live longer, perhaps it's the peace, the lack of stress, or the ultimate freedom to live as we once did: Gods among Men, but we have always lived longer, healthier, and in some ways retained our youth, but not all of us can…my Moon Angel was that way…" So he'd had someone with that nick-name. A mate I presumed.

"Her name was Camille and she looked a bit like you: golden, strong, but somehow delicate as well…She gave me three sons…not strong sons like an alpha's should be but I didn't care, and because of the ultimate peace of this region no one else did either. She died, not too many years after she had the last two: Brandon and Bernard, the twins…I think that weakened her… and then the cancer finished her off. Cancer…a stupid senseless human affliction…that was eighty-two years ago…"

"You have to understand how long I ruled alone after that, as alpha I could have chosen anyone, any female of the pack I wanted…I was only in my early seventies, I looked much, much younger…I could have passed for twenty-five I think…but there was no one I wanted…I couldn't stain the honor of Camille by choosing just anyone…she had to be special…then I met her…the human girl…"

At this my heart sped up, I was so involved with this primary telling of Giles' life story that I felt more joy than confusion at the coming of love for Delvin.

"She was spirited. One of the children of a family of newcomers who were disgruntled about being forced to stay in a place of "monsters." They hated the loup-garou deeply and did everything to keep their only daughter from falling into a dalliance with "one of them." But this girl had grown up with the loup-garou, in this town her parents were forced to live in to uphold the secrets by _me_, and she was nothing but fascinated and in awe of the power creatures who ruled their town…she refused to let her parents tell her who to see, who to befriend…She was stubborn, determined, headstrong and yet somehow…gentle…and private somehow…Sound like anyone you know?" Giles gave me a moment to think but then went on: "Her name was Madge, and no matter how wrong it was I loved her."

I gasped in shock this time. Madge? That angry, bitter, yelling woman outside Granary's, whose main goal in life was to make sure her daughter didn't associate with loup-garou?

"Like I said, Madge wasn't always this way. That was my fault." Giles shook his head sadly as he answered me as if reading my mind.

"Madge was quite the beauty when she was young, there was not a male in town human or otherwise that did not see that, myself included; though her spirit was what drew me in. She was dating a boy already though, Isaac Grant, the son of a human family native to the town, here since the beginning, his parents owned the store Granary's…he was according to her parents a "safe option, in a town like this" and he loved her blindly, though I do believe, besides me, he's the only one who _really _saw her…"

"She loved him too, in an affectionate way…the way you love a best friend of the opposite gender, with the love of a sibling mixed with the possibilities of more one day…so their relationship was partially one sided…when I made my feelings known to her she was excited and started meeting me secretly. It was a bit of a game for her really to see how long she could secretly date a loup-garou behind their back, and not just any loup-garou but the leader…it was excitement for her daring spirit and I too was so blind, like a young fool that I did not see where this was leading us…."

"She did love me, more so than her human choice, a bit recklessly, but always whole-hearted, Madge never did anything with a half-heart…but I guess I felt the need to test that…I didn't like sneaking around…she was an adult now really and it was past time for her parents to still be making decisions for her, I felt like I could shout from the mountain tops my love for her and perhaps that was a mistake, I don't think that the pack would have minded, I was their leader bound by my own jurisdiction and the old laws had grown so lax anyhow…"

"But she didn't want us to go public, afraid I guess by her parents disapproval…I took it that she didn't love me enough to admit to the town an affection for me while she flaunted human Isaac around everywhere she went…it was a sore topic between us and one day we got in a terrible fight about it…I'm ashamed to say that I stormed out on her so mad I was that she didn't love me enough to risk even a meager amount of resistance. In the next weeks she did not contact me, nor I her, it was around this time, I believe, that she found out she was pregnant."

"She panicked, as any girl in her situation would do I suppose, thinking I no longer cared she ran to the one person who was always safe: Isaac."

I watched with sadness and pity as Giles hung his head and a single tear escaped from his right eye. "Isaac is one of the few honorable human men out there anymore I believe, he knew that it had been months since the two of them had been together, since she and I had started our relationship I'm sure, but he knew that she was scared, alone and that she was pregnant, and as any gentleman would have done: he married her."

Giles shook his head again, "If I had known then…It was only after there quick engagement and wedding that I found out about her condition, and then I was to ashamed to show my face in her presence…what could she think of me now? I was a coward, when I should have came to her with support and love, I hid behind my title, behind my town, behind my pack. It was then that Madge started hating loup-garou."

**What do you think? To much story? I wanted to fit this in here soon and I wanted Giles to confess this to Vivian as an explanation for some of the schemes that have been tossed back and forth…this will finish in the next chapter, look for it later today, tell me what you think and review or pm if you have any questions or comments, **

_As always :D melissaturkey _

_**REVIEW** _


	22. Secrets and Gratitiude

**Sorry its been awhile guys, I've been super caught up with school and my computer is on the fritz again : ( but here it is! **

**I'll put it out there right now that the title of the story is a parallel to the lifestyles that either coexist or diverge in Green Mountain Valley, the way people live side by side and yet separated, human or loup-garou. **

**So…Blood or Chocolate (hope that clears up any confusion) **

**Chapter 22: Secrets and Gratitude **

Giles stared off into space for several minutes, lost in old memories, that gave me time to process this new revelation. Charlotte was his child. But how was that possible? Whatever happened to the old saying "don't date if you can't mate?" Did that, like so many other things not apply here? But how was that possible? How could one town, one place defy so many old principles that our own pack had always considered set in stone?

I started to think back to try and gather how I had not seen it before. It was obvious that she did not know, have any idea that she was part loup-garou. But how was that possible? I felt like I had asked myself this more times than I could count already, but looking back I did see things.

Like when I had first met her and I had noticed how she was built with lithe muscles that were evenly spread throughout her body like a runner despite her short stance, like a loup-garou's-though I had not made the connection at the time-how her blue eyes were calm and observing and how when describing Giles' eyes the first time I had met him I had used the same words to describe his in my mind. And there were more things, how her brown hair had a red tint making it a beautiful mahogany while neither of her human parents had red hair, while Giles' beard was vibrant red…so many things…

But how could she not know then? Had she never experienced the sweet rush the coming of the moon created? Never lost her temper and found herself snarling like an animal? Never found her hair longer and nails extended in a moment of blind passion? How could she not know part of her own blood? Or was that part of what had connected her to Giles it the first place, an explanation for the easy friendship, kinship with the ancient leader.

It was then that Giles resumed his story, now bringing it back to the main focus, the reason he had told me the story in the first place: to explain about why and how he was with Jacqueline. "I was just focusing on the pack in the years that came, looking for strengths and weaknesses in potential successors, my own sons showed no interest, though they were perfectly capable helping me with the more forceful matters that came up through the years."

"That's when I noticed Jacqueline of course, a climber of power, when she suggested there be a challenge for the females to mate their "lonesome" leader, I knew what she was doing, not that I had much power to stop her, there are some things that even the leader has no control over, and the female challenge is one of them."

"Of course there was only a handful of competitors and Jacqueline easily took out each one, she is a weak fighter compared to some of your hardened women, but for our pack where we've grown complacent. She is really something, just like her brother."

"I knew that when I died she would waste no time mating the next leader if it was not someone she could not be with, her brother was a perfect choice and he was strong and moral to boot, but he has an anger issue, and I knew that if he didn't have a calming influence that his sister could sway him to do her bidding even still just by simple familial persuasion."

"Charlotte, your daughter." I felt like we had been over this before, it felt like we were going in circles.

"Yes," Again when he smiled I had the feeling like he could read my mind. "But to put him under a title he did not want didn't seem fair, nor would it be fair to Charlotte when she does come to claim her loup-garou heritage, but then came someone who had already taken on the burden and who would not indulge in Jacqueline's plans even if she did win another fight when the time came. Survival of the strongest, angel, do not take it personally." Giles gave me a kind nod.

"No I would have done the same…but if Jacqueline is such a potential problem why don't you just… take care of her?"

"We don't condone killing without absolute threats through actions here, not just possibilities, and this is all possibilities. For all I know about Jacqueline she could wake up tomorrow and decide to be a nursemaid: she changes like the weather…and also…you do not live with a woman for nearly a decade and not develop a certain fondness for her, she has redeeming qualities though it might be hard for you to understand. I know she has taken to coming after you mate and for that I am sorry, but for now, until she really does something, I'm afraid we just have to wait, much like I have for the past years, for a time when it wont be necessary and someone else is carrying the load I have that seemed like such a blessing so many years ago."

"How?" I asked simply, it was a simple enough word that summed up all my thoughts at the moment.

"I assume you're asking about Charlotte?"

I nodded.

"In all the instances when the loup-garou mated with humans it was nearly always a female loup-garou with a human, simply because males have no reason to run from a pack, because the power lies with them, particularly in older times. Females on the other hand have no reason not to have relations with human men, not to run from a place they feel out of control. But the matter is human men just aren't…hmm how to I say this cleanly…potent enough to impregnate a loup-garou, someone of strong ancient blood, while male loup-garou…well there was nothing to say we couldn't reproduce with human women. So it was not such an odd occurrence that I should sire a child with Madge, surprising but not improbable." Giles finished.

"Why didn't you tell her, how doesn't she know what she is?"

"Well because she's not fully loup-garou, it would make sense that it would be dormant until there comes a time when she has a primal instinct that overrides everything else, like rage, passion…"

"You didn't answer the first question Giles."

"I didn't tell her because its not my place, I was too coward to come forward and confront her mother when I found out, I did not have the guts to tell her she was wrong and to pick me, I just let her claim Isaac as Charlotte's father and never was grateful for what I had when I had it. I let Madge go, and in doing so I released all claim as Charlotte's father, having ice cream with her as an adolescent does not make up for anything…" Giles' voice took on another sad edge and this time I came over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, and you must understand that I don't want a word of this to leave this room. Only four people on this earth know Charlotte's true heritage, well now five, and I would not like it to exceed that number, its better for her to find out on her own."

"No it isn't, she wants to be loup-garou more than anything! Nothing would make her happier!" I felt a rise of indignation, did he think I would keep something like this from my new friend? Charlotte had a right to know.

"If we told her, and she was never able to change, never able to experience the rush of the moon, what would that do to her? No, if she discovers it from some latent change, then she can hate Madge, Isaac, Jacqueline and I for not telling her before then, but it will be better than perpetual disappointment. No one wants that for their child." Giles gave me a knowing smirk and then said:

"And I wouldn't resign yourself for that either child, things are never as cut and dry as they seem."

I pondered that for a moment. "Well I'd better get going, thank you for talking to me, I appreciate it, even if my only answers were to wait."

"The pleasure is mine moon angel, all mine, stop by again, I'm sure Charlotte wouldn't mind sharing her Thursdays with you," His wink then was conspiratorial, he knew of course why I had picked this time, when Jacqueline was away.

I started walking towards the door but Giles stopped me with the question, "You will not tell Charlotte of this of course?"

For a moment I was torn, as her friend it was my duty to tell her something like this wasn't it? Or was something this huge not my place to divulge? I had never in my entire life been a coward but with things like this I decided I'd rather not get involved, besides maybe Giles was right and it was in her best interests. "No I won't tell."

"Good." Giles smiled at me, "Now I'd be rushing away now if I were you, my wife should be home any minute from Granary's."

"Thanks, goodbye Giles." And I left the Delvin house.

On the way home I thought about Giles' story, the things that he went through and the things that made it all worth it. I realized that there was a moral to this story: Giles lost most of the people he held dear because he wasn't grateful, he took what he had for granted and before he knew it, it was gone. I didn't want to do the same.

……..

"Hey Bucky, where's Gabriel?" I asked coming into the inn near sunset, I had searched the woods, the cabin, the grounds, and had been through the inn three times, eliciting several suspicious glances from some of the guests.

"Well, last time I heard he was in town, picking up some stuff for the inn but if you want I could go and find him for you."

"Thanks Bucky, but I just wanted to know," I took a moment to look at him, really look at him for the first time in a while and realized that this face was not the same I had been afraid of and threatened by when the killings started in Maryland, it was softer, kinder somehow, he was truly happy. "How's Jenny?"

"Huh? How would I know?" His voice immediately turned defensive.

"I just noticed you were spending a lot of time with her and Abbey lately, its my job to notice things about the pack isn't it?" My voice held an edge of smugness, maybe Jenny's luck was turning around after all.

"Uh yeah, well, she's doing fine, uh bye Viv." Bucky walked away. Well o-kay…

"Vivian." The voice I wanted to hear, "Hey baby," I said turning to greet him with a kiss, a long slow one, there in front of the guests.

"Thank you," He murmured against my lips, hands trailing up my arms, "What was that for?"

"For loving me." I smirked and took his hand, "Come with me." I led him out the back door towards our little cabin by the woods.

"I like this mood."

"I do too." I smirked at him.

I pulled off his shirt around the same time I slammed the door, his pants were off by the time we crossed the room, I remembered this happening in a similar fashion when we came back to his apartment that first night after that confrontation with Aiden at Mama Lucia's, but this time I was the one in charge.

"Tell me you want me." I ordered against his teeth, once we were undressed and I had straddled him on the bed, my heart was racing, blood rushing in my ears, paced with the movement of our hands and lips and tongues and bodies, this time I _could_ tell him…

"I want you," His voice was husky, breathing ragged and his scent was deliciously aroused, it was wonderful.

"Tell me you love me." I growled.

"I love you,"

"Good cause I love you." I huffed in triumph and pulled him closer.

**Well you can always tell in a story of mine when things are coming full-cycle, cycling fast toward the end, there will be about 30 chapters and the next one is the beginning of the climax, be on the look out : ) and review! (p.s.: don't worry there is a sequel) **

**:D melissaturkey **

**(review!) **


	23. Luck or Lack Thereof

**Disclaimer: **_seriously guys, you know I'm not Ms. Klause by now right? I'm just some kid who stole the characters, threw them into her own setting and played with their heads….muhahaha _

**Blood or Chocolate**

**Chapter 23: Luck **

Heat, warm and delicious like the sweat off of Gabriel's back surrounded me as I hovered in between waking and dreams. I knew what I would see when I opened my eyes: the rumpled face of Gabriel where it had been pressed against the pillow, I would see the scattered array of fine scars from various fights, squabbles and challenges accented in the pale morning light. But as lovely as the sight would be I didn't want to give up the feeling of it yet, the warmth, the contentment, the stretch of muscles over sweetly aching skin and bone, no I would wait just one more minute.

But I heard Gabriel's thundering groan as his eyes opened and he stretched, pulling me up a little in his arms, I smiled and he kissed me. "What a lovely way to be woke."

"I knew you weren't asleep." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged jumping up and out of bed, suddenly ready to face the day, even if it were just a average Friday at school.

"Yeah, and if I remember right you have to shower before you get ready for school, correct?"

"Wow, you're brilliant Gabriel, what was your first clue?" I teased tugging a towel from the dresser drawer to cover my slender frame.

"Hush," He said though his tone was not at all harsh, kissing me thoroughly.

"Better." He said after I had had a moment of speechlessness.

But unfortunately Ulf was already in the shower and the realization that there was no time _not_ to shower alone started my day off to a bad start.

I guess it all worked out for the best though since moments later Jenny came rushing into our cabin, cheeks flushed with an irrepressible smile on her face, "I'm lucky!" She fairly sang to the room, not at all like the quiet, meek shy Jenny of only days before.

"You mean you finally got lucky?" Finn rudely commented coming into the living room from Ulf's room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Got pissed off at my parents, Ulf said I could come over if I didn't mind the commotion." Finn gave us a conspiratorial wink.

I ignored him this time, "What do you mean, Jenny?"

"I…uh…well…Abbey was….and Bucky…and…." Once again in the presence of other pack members she froze up, but I got the gist of things.

"Oh, Bucky finally came to his senses did he?" It was not at all surprising, ever since he killed Jean he had been searching a way to make amends, to help the pack enough to somehow make up for the loss of one of our own, helping out his single age-mate and her daughter had been one deed, one deed that had slowly taken up all of his time, the whole world could have told him what was happening before Bucky could.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Jenny smiled shyly and then said, "Well, I'd better get back to the inn, but I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For luck."

…….

Well luck was something that I could use myself this morning, I thought bitterly to myself, after doing terribly on three tests in the first three periods I was sure that luck was not on my side today.

"Hey Viv," Charlotte said coming into the bathroom between third and fourth periods where I was standing at the mirror throwing cold water on my face then watching it trickle down my tauny hair, "Rough day?"

"I guess you could say that," I grumbled. It still shocked me that Charlotte was part loup-garou, more-so than the fact that Jenny and Bucky were together or that the five had found love in the first place we moved to.

Charlie gazed at me with her calm, steady, blue eyes and then proclaimed, "I know we should skip!"

"What?" Normally I would have jumped at the chance to miss even a single period of boring schooldom, but as it was I felt like spending any amount of time with Charlotte would bring me closer and closer to telling her what she was and who her real father is.

"You know, skip. I wasn't having a very good morning either, maybe we could sneak into Granary's and convince my dad to loan me a twenty for chips, soda and stuff and we could go back to my house, Mom will be in the back stocking today, so she wont be able to catch us."

The offer was too tempting for the morning I had, "Alright."

…..

Getting out of school was so easy as a pack leader, whether I was a main leader pair or not, the moment I said I wanted to go home early I was dismissed, completely trusted to take one of there prized pupils away from them for the day, even if it was the other way around, and she was taking me.

So we went to Granary's, just like Charlotte said her mom was in back stocking shelves and her "father" just shook his head slightly in an almost amused motion rather than outrage.

"You get the chips and popcorn and stuff, I'll get the soda…." She trailed off as she walked towards the freezers then turned back, "What kind?"

"Coke is fine." I shrugged turning into the junk food isle, only to find my mom there. "Esme, what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"What am I doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Her expression was like a fox caught in a hen house, or rather a wolf caught in a sheep pasture, though.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Shopping for cravings," Again the sheepish expression.

"Chips? Cheetos?"

"Vivian, since when are you my keeper? I'm just sneaking a bit of-"

She cut off, eyes frozen to the end of the isle.

"What?" I turned to see what she was staring at.

It was Gabriel. And Jacqueline. He had his hands on her arms and she was leaning into his chest, pressing him up against a shelf. I blinked back the rational thoughts of the more mature Vivian that had taken impulsive Vivian's mind these past few months and started stalking down the isle towards Jacqueline.


	24. Another Day at Granary's

**Quick A/N, if you feel like you're missing something go back and read the last chapter, you probably missed one. :D (that's what I get for posting two a night :D ) **

**Disclaimer: see others. **

**Blood or Chocolate **

**Chapter 24: Another Day at Granary's **

All the frustration and head games and hollow threats she'd send my way passed through my mind as I stalked down isle 5 toward the bitch that was holding my mate. I didn't warn her I was coming, and Gabriel's widening eyes as he caught sight of me actually worked to my advantage. Because when I punched her, claws out, her head had turned my way, giving her the full force of my attack.

And like when I attacked Astrid, I was filled with single minded fury. I didn't stop there: no I was tired of this, I drug her to the ground, changed and started biting into her neck, hard, right around her vocal cords and airways, just squeezing, not actually breaking through. Why? Because suddenly she was in fur form too, and her hind claws were tearing into my gut. The sick noise of my skin splitting fine tuned my instincts even here in a crowded general store, and I bit down. I knew I had won when she went limp. That's when I felt Gabriel pull me away.

I forgot to be angry at him. I forgot to be mad that he was holding her arms and that his face was close to hers, there could be a logical reason for that, primally he was my prize and I proved just that by changing back and kissing him: the blood still wet in my mouth.

"Its okay, you won't be punished, someone was encroaching upon your territory you had a right to defend me," Gabriel looked vaguely amused at using the words in accordance to himself.

"She wasn't that hard to take out." I thought a moment. "She's not dead is she?" Not that I thought I would feel like a monster if I killed Jacqueline.

"No. Just badly wounded, Aunt Persia's taking care of her, its her job regardless."

"Right." It was creeping up on me, just like last time I had lost control with Astrid…the guilt, the uncertainty.

"So you know." A deep, garbled croak moaned across the small space between where Gabriel was holding me and where Aunt Persia had revived Jacqueline, the eight jagged scrapes along my stomach were nothing compared to the blood spurting out of her neck.

"Know what?" I snarled, moving back into a crouch: she was obviously speaking to me.

"About Charlotte." Ok-kay. That was about the last thing I expected her to say, but after a moment, when I saw Charlotte watching the scene with wild eyes, I understood. If she was already in deep shit she might as well divulge all secrets.

"What about me?" Charlotte snarled at her would-be step-mother.

"That Isaac isn't really your father." She rasped despite Aunt Persia's protests that for healing purposes she shouldn't speak.

"What!" She shook her head in disbelief, eyes sparking.

"Isaac isn't your daddy." Jacqueline's croaks turned impossiblly condescending. "In fact no human is, its Giles! Your oh-so- perfect gelato buddy! Its hilarious you never realized. Why would he care about you otherwise? He's not mental like my brother, no that's not his problem! He just lets people walk all over him! That's you _daddy's _problem!"

"That's enough!" Gabriel growled.

"And you! Crawling right back to your deluded mate after you knew you were about to kiss me!"

"You have no idea what I was about to do," Gabriel hissed.

Jacqueline spoke no more, cowering down.

Charlotte raced out into the woods behind the store to find solitude. I knew that Jacque would find her when he found out what had happened: he would know what to do. But for now Isaac had gone after her, intent to comfort the daughter he'd raised.

The crowd of customers that had assembled around us settled down then, long enough for me to hear Mayor Mike assure them, "Giles is coming to settle this." After a few minutes he said, "Well, just another day at Granary's then, right?"

**Well that was epic (as in importance filled not long, I know it was short!)! Review, Review, if you have never ever reviewed but have been following this I dare you to review just this once! Come on, the end is nearing, you owe me! Everyone else, cyber hugs, keep it up! I love you all! **_:D melissaturkey _


	25. A Verdict

**Sorry its been so long! I meant to post this days ago! **

**Disclaimer: After 24 chapters I shouldn't even bother putting this up should I?**

**Blood or Chocolate **

**Chapter 25: A Verdict **

When Giles arrived the place went silent and still. I had never really seen Giles in action as leader, just knew that everyone in the town respected him, and seeing him now I saw why. He had a presence about him when he came to judge: a strict, hard menacing expression that chilled me to the bone and made me move closer to Gabriel. Several of the humans escaped out emergency exits while a brave few stayed for first-hand gossip sake.

Beneath the cold look was a worn tired finality. This decision he would have to make had been a long time coming, and this situation wasn't so much of a surprise: it was only a matter of when she crossed the line. That had been today, and I had been the punisher without waiting for the judge.

"Jacqueline." He said quietly. His tone was indecipherable, gaining a mysterious quality I always associated with leaders that left you wondering how he really felt. Of course he was angry. Of course he was disappointed. But the hurt was most likely what he was trying to hide in his uninflected voice.

"Yes?" The pride was gone in this croak she moaned from the floor at Persia's feet. Well at least there was one person she didn't cheek off to.

"You have been a threat to the pack and this society for too long. I ignored it, as only a soft leader would. It took the vengeance of a new charge to reveal you. The most traitorous of your crimes isn't that you entertained the idea to deceive your leader and corrupt another but that you deliberately betrayed a secret that was in your duty, as a leader's mate, to protect. You betrayed your pack; for that you must be punished."

"Please, Giles!" Jacqueline looked pitiful lying there bleeding begging Giles for mercy for the crime of betraying his trust, a crime that for any other pack with any other leader would have meant death on simple principle, only a monster would have been able to look at the sight with a hard heart. Even I felt the twinges of regret, remorse….

"Delvin, she only played with a boy and tormented another female…and supplied a little gossip… surely we can work this out without anymore violence." Mayor Mike chimed in.

"Yes, we can Mike. For betraying her own pack Jacqueline will be banished. Exiled away from Green Mountain Valley and all its inhabitants."

"But-Giles- this is my home-" She croaked.

"Be lucky I, as you so astutely said, "let people walk all over" me. Anyone else would have taken your life. You will remain in Green Mountain Valley long enough for the healer to nurse your wounds. Then you will be gone from this place. I do not wish to see you again." And then he was gone, but with my new knowledge I carefully watched the tender glance he shared with Madge on his way out the door.

"Lets go." Gabriel guided me through the crowd that parted in our wake. We didn't say much as we made our way to Gabriel's bike parked near the curb outside the store. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

"What were you doing here?" I asked, my voice, like Jacqueline's coming out in a croak.

"Getting a few things for Ulf and Tasha. She's staying for a while. Things aren't very good at home and she wants to be with Ulf, I didn't have a chance to ask you-"

"That wasn't the first time, was it?" I cut him off.

"No." He didn't have to ask what I was talking about. "She'd bumped into me several times in various places."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would never have mattered. She wasn't as good of a seductress as she made out to be. Or maybe I just wasn't so easily swayed."

"Then what did I see?"

"You saw me waiting for the opportune moment to kindly let down a very persistent woman. I swear she was worse than your mother." Gabriel smirked coyly, lifting me onto his bike.

"Since when do you kindly do anything?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Since the advancer was a leader I didn't want to piss off. Vivian, nothing would have happened." His voice was rough and demanding I believe him. And I did: for now everything was going to be okay.

I had a stable pack and for once there was no foreseeable problems lurking in the forest. Jacqueline was taken care of. The five were distracted and causing little trouble beyond normal teenage stuff. Charlotte, my new friend, knew about her heritage and was now in full control of her own destiny. And lastly Gabriel and I were okay. We had faced our first road bump as leaders and as mates and we had made it through. I was sure that every problem we had from here on out, whether it be existing or would present itself later, we would find a way to overcome and conquer it.

**No this is not the end! Review and you'll get more! :D melissaturkey **


	26. An Absolute Future

**I do not own anything thought up by Ms. Klause but I do own the characters and settings I made for this story :D **

**Blood or Chocolate**

**Chapter 26: An Absolute Future **

I let the cool air rush over me until Gabriel came to a stop in front of the inn. Immediately several of the pack rushed out to meet us, in a place this small news traveled fast and everyone was prepared to great us.

"Well finally, I was wondering when you were going to take that bitch out!" Esme's voice carried over the crowd.

"Vivian, you need attention!" Jenny's small voice carried out and she appeared at my side instantly, Bucky had shouldered her a way through the anxious pack.

"She does, back off," I hadn't noticed Gabriel was concerned for me until I recognized the worry in his commanding voice.

I glanced down at myself and saw all the blood, from the claw marks across my abdomen, seeping through the ragged and torn fabrics of my clothing. Strangely I just felt numb, I didn't feel the burn of the injury, just the odd faint feeling that came with blood loss.

At Gabriel's words the pack backed off enough for Gabriel to carry me into the foyer of the inn and lay me on the low patterned couch just inside the reception hall. Jenny was ready with a bunch of herbs and odd things I'd seen Aunt Persia heal with before. Her hands were shaking as she removed my shirt and I knew that this was the first time her healing skills would be put to the test.

"It's okay Jenny, you'll do great." I managed, feeling generous with my words.

"Vivian are you-" But I didn't here the rest of Gabriel's words because the world danced dark shadows before slowly blinking out.

. . . . . . ..

"Vivian? Baby? You awake?" Gabriel was at my side when my eyelids fluttered open.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up, then I flinched, I was still sore.

"Just worried." He smiled when I returned his light kiss.

"About what? Jenny did a fabulous job." I lifted up the T-shirt that had replaced my torn one, underneath was my skin coming together seamlessly, looking like a week old wound. Hopefully there wouldn't even be any scaring: Jenny did do a fantastic job.

"About what?" Gabriel asked sarcastically beneath his breath. "I've only watched you fall unconscious twice in three months, I'm obviously not doing my job."

"And what's that? Protecting me? Gabriel I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." His chuckle was a dark roll of thunder.

"Gabriel."

"Baby."

I smiled. "I love you."

"I know." He kissed me lingeringly.

"Viv!" Gregory burst into the room.

"You're awake!" Ulf cried.

"Vivie!" Willem came in next.

"Nice work. The bitch is completely destroyed. We saw her when they were escorting her out and w-o-w, was she messed up, she can't speak right and her face is a mess! Great work!" Finn came in last talking and didn't stop until he was at my side with the others, behind the five was Philippe.

"Philip." I smiled.

"Hey, Viv." He gave me a sweet smile then turned to Gabriel, "I tried to stop them Gabriel I really did, but they insisted on coming in. I only just got Pierre away."

"Never!" Pierre came into the room smiling.

"Why can't he be here?" I asked in confusion. I had thought since the night of my mocking that Gabriel had switched his hatred to Philip.

"He took a little too much pleasure in watching Jenny cut your shirt off. Not that anybody didn't, but anyway, Gabriel kicked his ass." Gregory explained.

"Let him be, for Moon Sake's, its not like he hasn't seen me naked!" It was hilarious to watch the play of emotions on Gabriel's face until he remembered the circumstance in which we met the twins.

"It doesn't matter, I want everyone to clear the cabin anyway." Gabriel said in his most authoritative thunder.

"Why Gabriel, you can't kick her loving mother out can you?" Esme pouted from the doorway.

"Yes I can. Leave us, all of you."

"Us too?" Ulf gestured to himself and Tasha.

"No, but you'll have to leave the room."

"G-G-Gabriel?" Jenny asked hoarsly from the hallway.

"Yes, Jenny?" Gabriel's voice turned exasperated.

"J-Just so you know-I don't think Vivian should have her wounds...jostled--at least for a few days." Jenny's expression was apologetic.

"That's fine. Now go-all of you."

"Impatient are we?" I asked when we were alone.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well you could have just said so." I shifted to kiss him. "What is it?"

"Well…"

"The great leader who was in such a hurry to clear the room now has nothing to say?" I taunted.

"Vivian."

"Well go on, I'm all ears."

"Seeing you hurt like that again made me think."

"Yes?"

"I think we should set a date for our wedding."

I was so taken aback it took me a minute to gather my thoughts. Gabriel was never on the same frequency I expected him to be on. "Why so quick to plan?"

"Because I think we-and the pack-need a little certainty now. Things have changed so dramatically in the past two years and we all need something that is constant, something to look forward to. An absolute future."

I smiled at the thought of certainty of the stability I had longed for in the past year of unrest. "Okay, so when were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking this summer actually: July, Thunder Moon, sort of an anniversary to when we were named mates. That gives us nine months to plan-"

"Gabriel, lean down." I cut him off.

"Yes, my queen?" He leaned down next to me on the bed, close enough for me to press my lips to his in a crushing, thought twirling kiss of blood and chocolate, thoughts and dreams, and hopes for the future.

**I love tater-tots. Just thought I'd throw that out there :D But seriously thank you all for all the amazing reviews and encouragement throughout this story, only a few more chapters left so how about a review for your favorite author? Can I bribe you with a tater-tot? lol :D melissaturkey **


	27. A New Generation

**Disclaimer: I own this plot line, the characters I made up, and this setting, but unfortunately I must say I do not own Vivian and Gabriel…or the five or Aunt Persia…or Bucky…or Jenny…Or well anyone from the book…so… there! Haha :D **

**Blood or Chocolate**

**Chapter 27: A New Generation **

Coincidently I was deemed fit to "jostle" my wounds in time for the full moon. It would only be our second run as a pack since we came here and with an absolute future in mind we all had reason to be happy and spend a freeing time under the Moon.

As we all shifted into our fur, bending and twisting in the pleasure of the change, I saw a glimpse of red-brown fur in the distance that was not one of our own. I moved forward to check it out while Gabriel started the hunt, Bucky and the others following. I would take care of this.

The red-brown loup-garou was smaller than most, not weaker it didn't seem but smaller, more compact, though very graceful looking. Behind her was a large hulking loup-garou, not as big as most of ours, not small by any means, but large for this area. This loup-garou was familiar though the only time I had seen him in this form he had been snarling and causing trouble at Granary's our first day here. His stance was different now, protective, as the female stepped out into our large clearing of ground towards me.

If the large one was Jacque then the female must be…but that was impossible…it had only been days, what had happened with her? I felt guilty I hadn't checked up on her since she found out about herself.

It was then that I sensed the others behind them, hidden in the woods. I smelt their scents so similar to the Vermont forest they were one with, the native loup-garou of the area: all the loup-garou of the town.

Charlotte stepped farther out into the clearing and I went to meet her, shifting into my skin so we could talk, shakily and inexperienced, she did the same.

"So you're a loup-garou princess now. Why do I feel like you've taken my position?" I joked.

She laughed, "Giles…he named his successor…it'll be Jacque. Which makes me his …mate I guess….so Giles asked us to lead the hunt for him."

"How is it between you two? You and Giles I mean."

"It's awkward, we have a lot to straighten out…me and mom too…and dad…he's still my dad you know? He's always been on my side. He's staying with her you know? My mom. Even though he knows. Not that he didn't know before, I mean they weren't sleeping together when she got pregnant with me, before, but not when she was with Giles I guess…which is when she got pregnant…anyway, so he knew."

"Well you seem to be taking it well." I offered not sure what else to say: I had never been so good with sentiment.

"Yeah, well there is the perk of finding a part of myself I always wanted." She smiled the Charlotte smile of determination and spark, her eyes calm as always, not even this mess could affect that.

I suddenly had a thought. "Hey, would you like to join our pack in the hunt tonight? I don't think there's a law against running with another pack, but if there is, well we can make our own rules." I smiled with my own style of determination.

We could change the rules so nothing like what happened here, or in Virginia or in Maryland could happen again. And we could live side by side and make it work out. Not everything could be fixed, they were too many conflicting laws and elders who couldn't change there ways and there would always be someone scheming. But maybe that would be the job of the next generation: joining the packs and making this area whole. Only time would tell, but for now we would run.

"Come on Charlotte, I bet we can catch up with them." We shivered loving the pulling and elongating of tail and limb that transformed us into our fur. Jacque stepped out to meet us and with him, the rest of their pack. They followed me to where they converged with my own pack. I raced up to match Gabriel and Jacque and Charlotte did the same, the rest of our packs following us into the wilderness of the night.

The Moon was beautiful and the ground surprisingly soft for Vermont in the fall, at least that's what they told me. Taking down kill and running side by side proved to be the perfect bonding experience for the packs. I relished taking in the sight of the cooperation I hadn't seen in a hunt since my dad was leader. It was a perfect night.

Slowly as the night progressed members of the pack dropped off in couples or in handfuls to return to their homes by the inn. Tomorrow would bring the same old grind: school, working at the inn, tending to guests, fielding questions, and something I hadn't had in a long time; hanging with friends, but tonight we were all a pack, we all had family, and Gabriel was most definitely mine.

When the last of the packs divided ways and Gabriel and I were left alone, he led me to the cave I had shown him earlier. He had something on his mind. Months of finally knowing him led me to that conclusion. He was not distant, even if he was a bit arrogant, and he would tell me what he felt when he knew how.

I shivered into my skin just as he seemed to have worked up the courage to say whatever was on his mind.

"Vivian?" He asked when his massive dark shape had melted into one more distinctly human.

"What is it Gabriel?" I asked coming to place a kiss lightly on the curve of his neck.

He fiddled with my hands for a moment before saying, "I want to have pups with you."

It took a moment to register. "But we can't, I mean I don't even think I'm ready."

"Not now, we can give it a few years, we're young, but all the pups that are being born around us….its got me thinking and I want-"

"All the pups? I thought Esme was the only one pregnant."

"A few more couples have announced it, Jenny just told them to wait awhile before telling you, didn't want to mock you or anything."

"Oh right. Mock me." I couldn't help but send out dry laughter. "Wait a minute. Why Jenny? I thought Persia was still training her, she's not the official healer yet is she?"

"Yes. Persia was …drained after dealing with Jacqueline's injuries and opted to step down, you notice she stayed to watch the inn while everyone else went on the run?"

"Oh no!" I thought of Giles and of Persia and old Orlando Griffin. "It looks like everyone from that generation is going down hill."

"Maybe they're just making way for a new generation." Gabriel pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Maybe."

We stayed like that for a while before Gabriel finally brought us back to the reason he brought me here. "So, how 'bout it, a couple years and we try and contribute to the world." Gabriel's lips turned up into a smirk.

"And how exactly do you propose we do this? Doing nothing to prevent it doesn't work." I teased with an affirmative nod of my head.

"Persia's been teaching Jenny some old herbal remedies and rituals they used to perform way back when- when a female was infertile- she says they worked for her."

"Right , because the fruit of her offspring was so helpful to the pack."

"Hey, Lucien has his good points." Gabriel felt the need to defend his third cousin.

"Oh right, but its okay to beat him up to make an example for everyone that big bad Gabriel is in charge." I elbowed him and moved farther into the nest of the cave.

"That was not why I did it and you know it." We were thinking of the time he punished Lucien for running with Astrid.

"Not what I saw." I threw him a smirk over my shoulder.

"Because you didn't want to see someone taking charge and uniting the pack- taking your father's place. That's why you didn't like me you know." Gabriel was serious now.

"I know."

"So you feel resentful towards me now?" Gabriel smirked tugging me to him again, tired of following me into the crevice.

"What do you think?" I asked kissing him and after awhile his form grew decidedly less human.

**Oh gosh a Stephenie Meyer fade to black! Just kidding I love her, but in all seriousness I thought I should get the fertility issue sated before I leave it to be resolved in the sequel. I also just wanted to clarify some things and leave a few more subtle hints for the sequel before the epilogue-which is next! **

**So because this is the last official chapter before the end please review, it would mean a lot to me. **_**:D melissaturkey**_

**P.S. **_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed faithfully and loves this fic so much, I've made great friends and formed so many inside jokes through this and gotten the opportunity to speak with the coolest group of readers in world (cause we love BaC) love you all, thanks :D melissaturkey_

_P.P.S. (there was a ton of diolouge in this one, tell me what you think!) :D _


	28. We Meet an End a note to you

**Hey guys, I know I promised an epilogue to this story but now I'm thinking I should just start the sequel.**

**I kept trying to write the epilogue all week, it was basically just Vivian and Gabriel getting married and all the loose ends being tied up. But I think for the most part the last chapter did that and writing an epilogue would unnaturally prolong the story. I'm ready for the next adventure and so is Vivian, so I will not be posting an epilogue. Imagine the Vivian/Gabriel wedding however you believe it should go, those are the best endings anyway, the ones you get to choose for yourself : ) **

**So Tomorrow I will post a new story (the sequel) and I hope you will put me on author alert or be on the look out for it on the BaC page so you get to continue to share the story with us (Vivian and I). **

_Thanks again to everyone who has read this story and loved it. The last time I checked there was almost as many favorites and alerts as there were on the hit list for each chapter and that's amazing considering how many hits this thing got! So thanks for reading this thing I worked hard on, it means a lot. And thanks to the people who reviewed. Those reviews light up my day when its blue, and I want you to know I appreciate you! (I rhymed again, now you know its come full circle, lol) I gained so many friends from this story and that means a lot too! _

**Thank you, :D melissaturkey**


End file.
